Oscura rendición
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Serena huye de un Darien furioso tras un malentendido. Acto seguido Darien queda ciego en un accidente. Casi dos años después vuelven a encontrarse por azares del destino, o eso piensa Serena, ya que Darien, que no ha podido olvidarla, ha planeado todo para retenerla a su lado para siempre valiendose de las peores artimañas...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo un nuevo fic. Este también es corto, pero espero que os guste la historia. Los personajes no son míos son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Oscura rendición de Diana Blayne. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas, mil gracias por seguir leyendome.  
**

**Argumento:**

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. El pasado de Serena Tsukino había vuelto a su vida. ¿Qué extraño destino la hizo acercarse a las fauces del león? Darien Chiba era un gigante de carácter endiablado.

Lo que pasó entre ellos fue un mal entendido, pero él no quiso escucharla. Su precio era que Serena se quedara a cuidar del hombre amargado y desvalido en un mundo de oscuridad.

Pero si la rabia ciega de Darien era perturbadora, Serena tenía la fuerza necesaria para obligarlo a enfrentar al mundo, e hizo que la rabia se convirtiera en caricias y besos, dejando claro que su entrega significaba más que una simple venganza.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

El otoño le hacía bien. Por lo pronto, conseguía acelerarle el corazón a Serena Tsukino, al ver las fogatas del atardecer, al respirar el suave aroma de la hojarasca reducida a polvo mezclado con el humo de la leña. Le traía a la memoria los inquietantes cuentos de duendes y trasgos, de magia y de tolderías indias. Desde luego, las hojas del sur de Georgia no son nada comparadas con la magnificencia que muestran las del norte del estado, donde las montañas espectrales alzan sus picos redondeados para ser manchados con pinceladas rojas y doradas contra el telón de zafiro del cielo otoñal. Empero, se asemejan en otros aspectos. Los indios también vivieron alguna vez en esta parte de su estado natal, y los pies calzados con mocasines de los creeks han impreso sus huellas en la historia local. Aún quedan puntas de flechas y piezas de alfarería rotas por todo el contorno de Defiance como mudos testigos de aquella temprana población. A Serena siempre le había agradado el nombre del pueblo: Defiance. Sonaba a provocación como si al pueblo le agradara vencer imposibles, y si Darien Chiba la alcanzaba, ella necesitaría un poco de porfía y bastante esperanza.

El recuerdo de ese hombre imponente la hizo temblar. Había estado a punto de enamorarse de Darien en aquellas semanas que había pasado en su compañía. Todo había sucedido durante la preparación de un artículo acompañado por fotografías sobre el gigante industrial y que saldría publicada en la revista regional para la que trabajaba en Carolina del Sur. Había sido una época maravillosa y se había divertido mucho, por eso le había prestado muy poca atención a Kelvin Smith quien trabajaba por su cuenta para revelar un escándalo que involucraba a cierta hilandería de algodón de la localidad que contaminaba el ambiente. ¡Si sólo hubiera prestado atención!

Se sentó en el borde de su escritorio cubierto de papeles y libros, balanceando sus largas piernas. Serena era una joven rubia muy bien parecida de veintiséis años de edad; no era bonita, pero sí elegante y atractiva desde los altos senos firmes hasta las caderas delgadas pasando por la cintura fina y cimbreante. También tenía buenas piernas, pero hoy las tenía cubiertas por largas botas de cuero muy a la moda, debajo de una amplia falda escocesa en gris y rojo. Llevaba además, una blusa blanca y un chaleco tejido de color gris. Se la veía a la moda y con aspecto distinguido, sin vulgaridades. El dueño del diario, Zoycite Beam, gustaba del toque de distinción que ella le otorgaba a su pequeña empresa, o así daba a entender. El propietario del "The Defiant Banner" conocía a la familia de Serena desde que su abuelo comprara ese diario y muchas veces actuaba más como un tío que como su empleador. Ni siquiera le había hecho preguntas cuando Serena había llegado a su oficina en busca de un empleo, con el rostro demacrado y tenso y con los ojos azul celeste, desolados y temerosos. Zoycite Beam jamás formulaba preguntas y Serena supuso que era a causa de la habilidad que tenía para leer las mentes.

Ella necesitaba ese empleo desesperadamente. Más que como medio para ganarse la vida, había sido un refugio para protegerse del furioso magnate textil que la culpaba de haberlo puesto en la picota por el mero placer de escribir una nota. Las subsiguientes batallas libradas por el industrial con los encargados de la preservación del medio ambiente y con el sindicato textil habían sido la lógica consecuencia de la nota acusadora publicada en primera plana sobre las deficiencias de su planta fabril. Lo acusaba de originar serios daños pulmonares en sus obreros y de no corregir la situación. De hecho, las modificaciones para modernizar la planta e instalar un nuevo sistema de contralor del dañino polvo del algodón ya habían sido planeadas y estaban muy adelantadas en su implementación. Pero la nota no hacía mención de ese hecho; hacía aparecer a Darien Chiba como un hombre de negocios ávido de dinero que sólo pensaba en las ganancias y dejaba de lado la seguridad. Y él había culpado a Serena de ser la autora de esa nota condenatoria y ficticia. La había juzgado culpable sin darle el beneficio de la duda o una oportunidad para que contara su versión de los hechos. Él le había prometido un justo castigo por su traición y Darien Chiba era hombre de palabra. La suya valía su peso en brillantes y en el pueblo textil de Jarrettsville, en Carolina del Sur, su palabra era ley. Serena no había querido abandonar el encantador poblado, ella era inocente y si él le hubiera dado la más mínima oportunidad, le habría probado su inocencia. Pero el día en que la nota había salido a la luz, él no había estado con el ánimo predispuesto para escucharla. Su voz había bramado por el teléfono con un tono profundo y lento y tan helado como el de un espectro. La había interrumpido sin dejarle explicar que todo se debía a algunos errores y traspapelamientos de notas. Le había prometido represalias con ese tono cortante que solía tener cuando estaba furioso. Jamás alzaba la voz, pero era peor que si a uno le gritaran hasta ensordecerlo.

Más, lo peor de todo era que su corazón, que por tanto tiempo había estado vacante, se había entregado a él sin condiciones. Había aprendido a amar a ese gigante en el breve lapso que había compartido con él y si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo, quizás hubiera llamado su atención. El había sido amigable, colaborador, pero ni una sola vez la había tocado o mirado en forma íntima. La gente comentaba que aún seguía lamentando la muerte de su esposa, nada de lo que hablara con Serena le hizo tener la impresión de que así fuera. Más bien parecía no sentir nada por la que compartiera con él la cama y el hogar durante dieciocho años.

Serena se había preguntado infinidad de veces si él sería capaz de tener sentimientos. Parecía un solitario completamente inmerso en los negocios pero sólo eventualmente interesado en su familia. Tampoco tenía una familia muy numerosa: un hermanastro, la madre y unos pocos primos diseminados por el estado a quienes casi ni conocía. Serena ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía la familia de Darien.

—¿Soñando despierta otra vez? —susurró a su oído una voz burlona.

—Lo siento —murmuró Serena, contrita y se ruborizó—. Estaba repasando mentalmente algunas notas.

— ¿Sobre cómo ayudar a los bomberos a recaudar los fondos suficientes para comprar el equipo especial que ha vuelto loco a Harry? —Michiru rió. — Vamos, Serena, no me mientas. ¿A quién tienes en la mira?

—A un hombre enorme, corpulento y con ojos como los de un tigre, de color zafiro, profundos y misteriosos —respondió ella exagerando apenas—. No, la verdad es que pensaba a cuál de los comisionados de la ciudad llamaría primero para mantener una entrevista. —Suspiró. — Me llevará dos semanas cubrir esta competencia. —Ahora Serena gimió. — Fotos, entrevistas... y ninguno de ellos abordará los temas principales ni arriesgará una propuesta definitiva. Estoy tan cansada de escucharlos decir que se postulan porque la ciudad los "necesita"... Caramba, Michiru, si ellos realmente se preocuparan por la ciudadanía, por lo menos, cuatro de ellos no deberían postularse jamás.

—Vamos, tranquilízate —murmuró—. Lo que sucede es que todos esos años que pasaste trabajando para esa revista son los culpables de que te sientas así. Ya te acostumbrarás a esto.

— ¿Por qué no responden a mis preguntas? —preguntó Serena, fatigada.

—Porque la mejor manera de resultar electo en Defiance es decir lo menos posible sobre ti mismo. Cuanto menos sepan los votantes —susurró Michiru, conspiradora—, muchos más votarán por ti._ Serena permaneció mirando el cielorraso como esperando que las respuestas pendieran de allí.

—Mi padre me advirtió que no debía ir a la universidad en Carolina del Sur. Ese fue, en realidad, mi más craso error. Debí permanecer en Defiance y participar en la política local.

—Postúlate para un cargo —la alentó Michiru—. Yo te votaré.

—Personalmente, yo estoy a favor de Thomas Jefferson para esta elección —respondió ella, desperezándose.

—Está muerto —señaló Michiru.

—Bueno, no consideraré eso en su contra —replicó Serena con cara tiesa. Pasó la mano por el cabello rubio mostrando impaciencia. — Será mejor que comience a andar. Pasaré por la casa de Jake Henderson y tomaré unas fotos de ese repollo gigante que ha cultivado. ¿Tengo alguna cosa pendiente?_ Michiru revisó el calendario enorme que colgaba en la pared garabateado con una gruesa lapicera roja y meneó la cabeza.

—El almuerzo de mañana en el Rotary donde entregarán los premios a esos estudiantes, eso es todo.

—Muy bien. —Serena tomó su cámara de treinta y cinco milímetros y un rollo extra de película junto con su bolso y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. —Llámame si me necesitas.

—Iré yo misma —prometió Michiru lanzando una mirada irónica a la puerta del salón de compaginación. Alzó un poco la voz por encima del murmullo apagado de la computadora en la oficina de al lado—. ¡Necesito un descanso pues a pesar de todo el trabajo pesado que hago aquí, ni siquiera lo toman en cuenta!_ Un hombre alto de cabello rubio y con coleta se acercó hasta la puerta llevando un par de tijeras y una prueba de galera en la mano.

—Si desea hacer un poco de trabajo, señorita Kaiou —dijo a Michiru—, entre aquí y comience a pegar todo. Tengo la primera plana y doce páginas más esperando mientras usted se pasa el tiempo aquí con la gran Señorita Revista Metropolitana.

—Yo no lo asocio a usted con el periodismo subdesarrollado —le informó Serena con altivez—. Y estoy muy convencida de que recibiré un Pulitzer con la nota excelente que haré sobre el repollo de doce kilos que el señor Henderson logró de una semillita plantada en su jardín._ Zoycite Beam la miró sin pestañear con la peculiar mirada de los martes cuando compaginaban las páginas finales y estaban con el tiempo justo para entregar a la imprenta. Era una mezcla de desesperación, exasperación y alcoholismo inminente. —Adiós —dijo Serena, presurosa y con un guiño a Michiru, escapó por la puerta.

* * *

El Profesor Kenji Tsukino descansaba en la pequeña sala con el diario de la tarde, cuando Serena entró a su casa descalzándose en el vestíbulo.

—Ya llegué —gritó ella.

—Era hora —respondió su padre, seco—. Llegas una hora tarde. Aunque en realidad no te esperaba más temprano, ya que es martes.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a estar todo el día de pie mientras compaginan ese... diario. —Suspiró y se unió a su padre en el sofá. Se recostó y cerró los ojos. — Oh, si la cena se cocinara sola...

—Lo hizo —fue la respuesta divertida—. Mina está en casa._ Serena abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

— ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que llegaría mucho después.

—Cancelaron su vuelo, así que cambió su turno con una de las otras azafatas y vino temprano a casa. Se ha comprometido.

— ¿Comprometido? Ni siquiera sabía que salía regularmente con alguien en especial —dijo Serena, muy interesada.

—Es Yaten Kou. ¿No te lo mencionó nunca? La familia vive en Jarrettsville. Ella dice que están en muy buena posición —comentó el padre. Kou. Kou. En algún lugar en el fondo de su fatigado cerebro el nombre pareció sonar conocido. Pero no pudo ubicarlo. Más, Jarrettsville

— ¡Serena!—gritó su hermana de repente mientras se arrojaba en sus brazos riendo alegremente.

Mina era rubia y de ojos azules y nadie que las viera juntas podría negar que eran hermanas. Aunque las facciones de Mina eran delicadas y bien definidas, mientras que las de Serena eran más apagadas. Mina era de huesos menudos y Serena era alta y escultural. Comenzaron a hablar de inmediato, intercambiando saludos, formulando preguntas y respondiéndolas casi al unísono hasta que la excitación se fue apagando.

—Papá dice que te has comprometido —aventuró Serena.

—Cuentero —dijo la joven más baja a su padre—. Yo quería sorprenderla. El es maravilloso —agregó suspirando—. Alto y sensual... y también rico... aunque ése no es el motivo por el que le prometí casarme con él. Lo amo tanto que me hace sufrir —agregó, solemne—. Jamás pensé que pudiera ocurrirme a mí y menos que fuera tan súbitamente. Apenas hemos salido durante un mes.

— ¿Para cuándo han fijado la fecha?_ Mina se mostró incómoda.

—Ese es el punto. Yaten no fijará la fecha hasta que decida qué hacer con sus problemas familiares. Este fin de semana volaré al pueblo para conocer a su madre y a su hermano. Necesitaré un poco de apoyo._ Empezaba a sonar como una obra de teatro. Serena fijó la vista en su hermana.

— ¿Apoyo? —la aguijoneó Serena con suavidad. Mina se sentó en el sillón frente al sofá y se mostró preocupada.

—El hermano de Yaten es ciego —dijo ella en voz baja—. Sólo están él y su madre en el enorme caserón de Jarrettsville y Yaten no considera correcto casarse y dejar toda la responsabilidad del hermano a su madre.

—Una actitud muy noble —comentó el padre asintiendo—. ¿Pero el hermano es un completo inválido?

—Tengo la sensación de que es algo así como un tigre —respondió Mina lentamente—. Era un hombre de negocios muy poderoso y lleno de iniciativas antes del accidente. Siempre en movimiento y con una actividad agotadora. Ahora no puede continuar con ese ritmo y está muy amargado. Yaten dice que ni siquiera desea salir de la casa. ¡No quiere aprender Braille, rechaza tener un perro adiestrado para ciegos y ni siquiera intenta amoldarse a su nueva situación!_ El Profesor Tsukino se pasó la mano por el cabello moreno con gesto inquieto.

—Tal vez necesita un poco más de tiempo para amoldarse a las circunstancias —recalcó él—. Tuve un estudiante así en mi clase de historia. Una vez que fue capaz de aceptar su ceguera, progresó rápidamente.

—Tú no comprendes, papá —dijo Mina—. Halcón está ciego desde hace dieciocho meses.

— ¿Halcón? Extraño nombre —observó el padre.

—Es un apodo, pero jamás oí a Yaten llamarlo de otro modo —dijo Mina con una sonrisa irónica—. De cualquier manera, no es como si el accidente fuera el único causante. Además, ha tenido más de media docena de enfermeras y las ha despedido. Yaten dice que es un tipo insoportable.

—Un león con una espina en la garra —corrigió Serena sintiendo una extraña familiaridad con el ciego desconocido. Su propio trauma había comenzado aproximadamente en esa época—. Sólo necesita que alguien lo saque del pozo.

— ¿Cómo te desempañas con un par de pinzas? —Bromeó Mina—. Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad? La señora Kou te espera ansiosa. Quiere conocerte.

—No estoy segura de que mi seguro me cubra de los leones —respondió ella, tajante—. Y los recuerdos que guardo de Jarrettsville son bastante... desagradables.

—Llevaremos una silla y un látigo para protegernos de Halcón —prometió Mina—. Pero nunca supe que estuviste en Jarrettsville...

— ¿Cómo es su madre? —preguntó Serena, ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

—El dice que es muy paciente y resignada —le contó su hermana con una sonrisa—. No la conozco personalmente. Yaten dice que la casona está justo en el borde de las estribaciones de la Blue Ridge Mountain, rodeada por gigantescos robles perennes. Durante la Guerra Civil era una plantación.

—Sí que suena interesante —adujo el Profesor Tsukino con los ojos brillantes ante la mención de su tema favorito—. Ustedes saben que Magnolia Gardens está en Carolina del Sur y existe una historia fascinante detrás de ella. Parece que...

Las jóvenes no llegaron a tiempo para detenerlo, así que debieron permanecer sumisas y escucharlo con suma cortesía mientras el Profesor Tsukino desarrollaba ante ellas la larga historia de la Guerra Civil en Carolina del Sur. Serena no oía sus conferencias caseras demasiado a menudo pues se había mudado a su propio departamento y sólo permanecía en la casa paterna cuando venía su hermana. Así, los tres podían pasar un rato juntos.

Esa noche, Serena permaneció despierta en la cama por mucho tiempo con la mente llena de recuerdos de Darien Chiba. No deseaba hacer ese viaje a Carolina del Sur, pero no podía negarle ese pequeño sacrificio a su hermana. Además, si Darien no había venido a buscar su cabeza en estos dieciocho meses, era improbable que aún continuara con ánimos de darle lo que él consideraba su justo castigo.

Esa actitud la había desilusionado un poco. Había deseado que él fuera tras ella... por cualquier motivo, aun por venganza. Aún podía ver esos ojos zafiros observándola, estudiándola, incrustados en un rostro ancho y curtido como el de un romano, mientras que su estatura y corpulencia lo destacaban del resto tanto como su aire de autoridad. Era un hombre llamativo: austero, autoritario, con una voz rica como terciopelo espeso cuando hablaba suavemente. No había pasado un día sin que ella pensara en él, lo extrañara y se preguntara si Darien la habría perdonado por lo que había creído su culpa. Si sólo pudiera escribirle y explicarle lo sucedido... Quizás ahora que su mal humor se había enfriado, podría razonar con él y contarle la verdad. Pero si aún seguía enojado, el enviar una carta sería un error garrafal de su parte. Serena jamás había hablado sobre su ciudad natal; no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo. El sabía que ella era de Georgia, pero no de dónde precisamente. Darien jamás vacilaba en usar su poder. No habría movido ni un músculo de su rostro si hubiera deseado comprar el diario para despedirla. Y, además, tenía otras formas menos agradables de quedar a mano con ella.

Serena rodó sobre la cama y hundió el rostro hirviente en la almohada fría. Quizás era mejor así. ¿Qué tenía ella en común con un millonario, después de todo? Aún en el caso de que hubiera llamado su atención, con toda seguridad, Darien no hubiera tenido otro uso de ella fuera de su dormitorio. No era hombre de hacer relaciones permanentes; tenía la mente dedicada a los negocios. Si sólo pudiera olvidarlo...

Este viaje con Mina tal vez lograra sacarla del marasmo de los recuerdos y por cierto, la presencia de ese hermano irritable de Yaten mantendría ocupada su mente. Sonrió secretamente. Halcón sonaba a ave de presa, la misma que indudablemente había inspirado ese apodo, un ave feroz y mortífera. La descripción que hiciera Mina la había intrigado demasiado. Qué terrible era haber tenido tanto y perderlo por la ceguera. Se preguntó si ella podría ser capaz de atravesar esa coraza de rabiosa amargura y ayudar al pobre león a encontrar la paz.

Era un pensamiento tentador. Cerró los ojos y lentamente se deslizó hacia el sueño con esta idea fija en su mente.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Yaten Kou resultó ser tal cual lo había descrito Mina. Era alto, delgado y distinguido, de cabello plateado largo y tez oliva con ojos verdes debajo de espesas pestañas oscuras. Tenía una personalidad atractiva y eficiente y fue obvio para Serena desde que se encontraron en el aeropuerto, que Mina era la dueña absoluta de su corazón. El la besó con deleite y luego dio un paso atrás para apreciar mejor la figura delicada de su novia con ojos que hablaban tomos enteros, antes de extender la mano para saludar a Serena.

—Debes ser la hermana mayor —dijo él—. Como ya habrás deducido con toda seguridad, yo soy el novio.

—Tuve una extraña corazonada de que no eras un desconocido —respondió Serena, estrechando la mano con cálida firmeza—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Serena es reportera, ¿sabes? —estalló Mina, entusiasmada—. ¡Escribe para nuestro diario local!

—¿Quieres quedarte tranquila? —gruñó Serena llevándose las manos a la nuca con desesperación—. ¡Bien sabes que no me agrada hablar de mi trabajo!

—Tu secreto espantoso está a salvo conmigo —replicó Yaten mientras las guiaba al área de estacionamiento con una maleta en cada mano—. Y dejando de lado las bromas, será mucho mejor que lo mantengan en secreto delante de Halcón. Odia a los reporteros.

— ¿Alguno asustó a tu madre antes de que él naciera? —preguntó Serena con picardía. Yaten lanzó una carcajada al oírla.

—No a mi madre. Halcón es mi hermanastro. En cierto sentido, él y su padre se casaron conmigo y con mi madre. La casona Kou Manor pertenecía a mi madre, desde luego, pero Halcón controla las finanzas de la familia. Mamá es un encanto, pero algo frívola y sin cabeza para los negocios.

—Tu hermanastro debe ser bastante hábil —dijo Mina.

—No, brillante —la corrigió Yaten. Se detuvo frente a un elegante Lincoln y después de guardar las maletas en él, les pidió a las jóvenes que subieran.

— ¿Qué hace tu hermanastro? —preguntó Mina.

—Es un hombre de negocios. O lo era —se corrigió Yaten con tristeza—. Cuando murió su padre, él asumió la dirección de todas las empresas de la familia y eran muchas. Estaba constantemente en actividad hasta que sucedió lo del accidente.

Mina tomó la mano libre de Yaten cuando sacaba el auto al tránsito y enfilaba fuera de Greenville. Serena, que jamás había pisado Greenville antes, se sintió fascinada por los edificios históricos que se mezclaban en perfecta armonía con los modernos, por la enorme alameda irregular de pleno centro, los inusuales letreros con los nombres de las calles además y el aspecto de pueblecito que tenía la zona céntrica, todo lo cual estaba realzado por el telón de fondo, las magníficas Blue Ridge Mountains.

— ¿A qué clase de negocios se dedica la familia?—inquinó Serena, cortés, mientras dejaba vagar la vista por todo el entorno.

—A la rama textil —respondió Yaten, guiñándole el ojo a Mina.

— ¡Qué coincidencia! —murmuró Mina—, Serena solía escribir mucho sobre ese tema en su trabajo anterior, antes de que volviera a casa. Ella era una...

—Cállate la boca, querida —dijo Serena a su hermana con una sonrisa dulce en los labios—, o te taparé la boca con cinta adhesiva. Yaten no desea oír toda la historia de mi vida. Estoy convencida de que está mucho más interesado en la tuya._ «Además» pensó en silencio, «si su familia está en la industria textil y se entera de que dejé Jarrettsville y los motivos que tuve, podrían conocer a Darien Chiba y contárselo. ¡Y no deseo esa clase de problemas!»

—Eres tan modesta, Serena —se quejó Mina—. ¿Por qué no quieres que la gente sepa que escribes? Además, Yaten es de la familia... casi —agregó con timidez. Él le apretó la mano.

—No tan casi. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es idear una forma de salir de este atolladero en que está la familia. —Suspiró. — Me es imposible dejar aquí a mamá con Halcón. Sería sacrificarla. El siempre tuvo un carácter temible, pero desde el accidente, ha sido un salvaje. Una enfermera abandonó la casa a las tres de la mañana con sólo el camisón puesto. ¡En camisón! La detuvo la policía, por supuesto, buscando una explicación. Llamaron a casa y aclararon el malentendido. A veces, Halcón tiene violentos dolores de cabeza a la noche, fue al cuarto de la enfermera a pedirle una inyección y ella pensó que deseaba otra cosa muy diferente—. Yaten rió. —De cualquier manera, molestó mucho a mi madre y hasta lloró. No quiso enfrentar a sus amistades en el club al día siguiente, y casi no ha salido de la casa desde entonces._ La señora Kou le sugirió la idea de un gorrión encerrado en una jaula junto a un águila. Qué difícil debía ser para ella vivir con un hijastro de ese temperamento y conservar la cordura, pensó Serena.

— ¿No pudieron encontrar una ex enfermera de combate? —preguntó Mina, bromeando.

—Lo hicimos, no te rías —respondió él—. Conseguimos a una vieja ex teniente que había estado con las Wacs. Duró una semana. Crees que estoy bromeando. Cuando conozcas a Halcón, verás que no miento.

— ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que le restituyan la vista aunque sea con cirugía? —preguntó Serena, interesada.

—No lo creo. Sería extremadamente peligroso y Halcón no quiere ni oír hablar de eso.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —volvió a preguntar Serena.

—Halcón sirvió dos periodos en Vietnam. Se ganó el apodo allí porque jamás erró un tiro con su rifle MI. Es bastante irónico que no perdiera la vista durante esa época cuando le entró una esquirla en la cabeza. El médico me explicó que la esquirla se había ubicado cerca de la base del lóbulo frontal del cerebro, pero que no lo perjudicaba de manera alguna hasta que se soltó hace dieciocho meses cuando chocó. Entonces, quedó ciego. Lo más que puede esperar es que la esquirla vuelva a desplazarse y deje de presionar el nervio óptico. —Yaten suspiró. — Si no hubiera estado tan furioso y de mal talante, eso no le hubiera ocurrido nunca. Generalmente sabe dominarse muy bien, pero estaba fuera de todo control. Había sufrido una presión infernal, entre la nota de la revista y el sindicato declarando una huelga descabellada, y por último, la advertencia de los defensores del medio ambiente... Acababa de llamar a una reunión sobre el tema y se dirigía a la planta cuando el auto patinó. —Encogió los hombros. — El problema se solucionó solo, desde luego, cuando el sindicato y los agentes del gobierno vieron que las soluciones estaban en vías de completarse. Una tormenta en un vaso de agua, como se dice. Pero en absoluto desastre. —Yaten suspiró melancólico. Escándalo. Medio ambiente. Nota. Serena quedó rígida en el asiento posterior.

—Es cómico —murmuró Mina—. Serena escribió una nota sobre una fábrica textil, ¿no es verdad, Serena? Papá dijo algo al pasar..._ Yaten rió y meneó la cabeza al ingresar a un camino secundario.

—Serena no escribiría una nota semejante. No lo creo. Por Dios, Halcón se enfureció como nunca. Era un hato de mentiras y jamás entenderé cómo fue publicada. Echaron a dos reporteros por ese problema, según recuerdo, pero la principal culpable pudo escapar. Halcón la hubiera crucificado si no hubiera estado ciego. Estaba sediento de sangre._ Serena sintió que se asfixiaba, como si alguien la estuviera ahorcando, muriendo. Era como una pesadilla horrible de la cual no pudiera despertar.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermanastro? —preguntó ella casi en un suspiro—. ¿Su verdadero nombre?

— ¿Halcón? Su nombre es Darien —le dijo Yaten, sereno—. Darien Chiba._ Serena sintió que el aire quedaba atrapado en su garganta sin poder salir ni volver entrar a sus pulmones. Deseó arrojarse fuera del auto, correr, escapar, pero el Lincoln ya había comenzado a rodar por el camino privado, largo y ondulante que los llevaría ante la enorme casona victoriana que era el hogar de los Kou, rodeada por un jardín que debía ser espléndido en primavera.

—Entonces, el apellido de tu madre... no es Kou —dijo Serena, débil.

—No, es Chiba —acordó Yaten sin advertir el pánico en los ojos azules de su pasajera—. Conservé el apellido de mi padre, así que la mayoría de la gente piensa que el de ella también lo es todavía. ¿Qué opinas de mi casa, querida? —preguntó a Mina quien tampoco había visto el terror en los ojos de su hermana.

—La adoro —suspiró Mina mientras estudiaba el frente de la imponente mansión con profusos adornos de madera tallada, largas galerías con muebles blancos y rodeada de arbustos y árboles perfectamente cortados y cuidados.

—Esperaba que así fuera —dijo él, suave. Una mucama rubia de aspecto impecable les abrió la puerta.

— ¿Está mi madre en casa, Grace? —preguntó Yaten con una sonrisa.

—La señora Chiba está en la sala, señor —fue la respuesta más que cortés, unida a una mirada melancólica que lo siguió cuando entraba al amplio vestíbulo del brazo de Mina.

—Gracias — respondió él guiando a las jóvenes hacia la entrada al espacioso salón estilo americano primitivo, con cortinados claros y una inmensa chimenea de piedra con dos sillas de respaldos muy altos frente a ella.

Un fuego brillante resplandecía en el hogar caldeando la habitación contra el frio otoñal. Los ojos azorados de Serena recorrieron todo el salón como si buscara con desesperación una vía de escape para regresar a su hogar. No podía permanecer allí ni un minuto.

Gaia Chiba se levantó al verlos entrar al salón. Era una mujer menuda, muy delgada con mucho cabello castaño y ojos tan verdes como los de su hijo. Se puso de pie para envolver a su hijo en sus brazos y una nube de perfume delicioso pareció flotar alrededor de ella como el vestido color azul pálido que llevaba puesto con un collar de perlas blancas al cuello.

—Tú debes ser Mina —dijo ella luego de dar la bienvenida a Yaten y sonriendo, tímida, a la joven a su lado.

—Lo soy —respondió Mina también sonriendo—. Yaten me ha dicho tantas cosas sobre usted, que no veía la hora de conocerla. Y adoro la casa.

—También yo la amo, especialmente en primavera. Y ésta debe ser Serena —agregó, sonriendo a la joven rubia. Serena extendió la mano y encontró que se la estrechaba con cálida firmeza.

—Encantada de conocerla —respondió Serena, cortés.

—He estado esperando este momento —confesó Gaia—. Sus cuartos ya están preparados para recibirlas y...

—Yo no puedo quedarme —barboteó Serena, ignorando la expresión azorada de Mina—. Acabo de recordar que prometí cubrir una nota esta noche, y no puedo faltar a mi palabra. Debo volar de vuelta y quizá pueda verme libre para regresar mañana —dijo ella con pánico en la voz—. Yaten, ¿te molestaría llevarme de nuevo al aeropuerto? O si no, puedo irme sola... Lo siento —agregó cada vez más nerviosa, mientras pensaba «lo voy a lograr, conseguiré escapar antes de que Darien se entere de que estoy aquí, antes...»

—Seguramente no se irá cuando acaba de llegar, ¿verdad? —surgió una voz inconfundiblemente profunda desde detrás del sillón de respaldo alto frente a la chimenea, uno de los que daba la espalda al vestíbulo.

Serena había oído esa voz aterciopelada en sus sueños. La había extrañado, temido y sufrido los peores tormentos por ella en los últimos meses. Y ahora, todos esos horribles temores se volvían realidad. Había logrado escapar de él, pero el destino la había hecho volver a caer en sus redes y en el camino de Darien, con una de las vueltas siniestras de sus manos. Ya era demasiado tarde para correr.

Darien se puso de pie lentamente, tan grande e imponente como ella lo recordaba. Parecía un poco más pálido, el hirsuto cabello negro necesitaba un corte, pero básicamente, era el mismo hombre. Mantuvo la mano de dedos anchos sobre el respaldo del sillón, un anillo de rubíes brillaba en el meñique, y miró en dirección a las voces. No llevaba anteojos oscuros ni un bastón. Y todas sus cicatrices, como las de Serena, permanecían ocultas a la vista.

—Ho… hola, señor Chiba —pudo decir ella, insegura, deseando tener un respaldo donde apoyarse.

—Venga aquí —dijo él sin preámbulos, mientras tres pares de ojos observaban, fascinados, la escena casi muda. Mojando los labios con la lengua, Serena se dirigió cautelosamente hacia la silla donde la esperaba Darien y se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia. —No tendrá miedo de un ciego, ¿verdad? —preguntó él con una risa amarga.

—No... —susurró ella mientras sus ojos recorrían el rostro leonino con amor indecible.

—Darien... —comenzó su madrastra, nerviosa.

— ¿No reconociste el nombre?—preguntó Darien, elevando la voz—. ¡Seguramente me has oído maldecirlo hasta el cansancio! Serena Tsukino. ¡Tsukino, maldición!_ Yaten silbó por lo bajo y lanzó una mirada patética a Serena.

—Pensé que el nombre me resultaba familiar —gruñó él, atrayendo a Mina contra su cuerpo—. Oh, Señor, amorcito, ahora estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a su furia.

—Pobre Serena —murmuró Mina sufriendo por su hermana—. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera sabido! Jamás dijo nada y ¡menos a mí!

—Probablemente no asoció el nombre de Halcón con Darien —dijo Yaten—. Nunca lo llamé por su nombre delante de ti. Qué extraordinaria coincidencia.

— ¿Está acá de visita, señorita Tsukino? —preguntó Darien con veneno en la voz y en los ojos zafiros sin vista—. Espero que haya empacado una maleta grande, porque se quedará aquí por mucho tiempo.

— ¿De... veras?_ Preguntó como un eco. No era fácil intimidarla, pero había algo en Darien Chiba que exigía obediencia y ella se la brindaba.

—Tu voz suena nerviosa, Serena —dijo él, como un gato gigante que juega con su presa—. No te dejes llevar por el pánico. Todo parece solucionarse solo y tengo planes más hermosos que despellejar tu encantador cuerpo. Acerca un sillón y siéntate. Mamá, Yaten... cierren la puerta cuando salgan —apuntó él, sin pedirlo, sino ordenándolo. Yaten, Mina y la señora Chiba, visiblemente relajados, suspiraron agradecidos. Se deslizaron rápidamente por la puerta y la cerraron con cuidado a sus espaldas.

Darien se recostó en el sillón y Serena se balanceó sobre el borde del otro asiento, observándolo. No pudo dejar de apreciar cómo las motas doradas de la chaqueta realzaban el brillo azul de sus ojos zafiros; cómo la tela se tensaba sensualmente sobre el pecho corpulento que se afinaba hacia el estómago plano y las caderas estrechas para terminar en los poderosos muslos. Tenía treinta años, pero no los representaba con ese cuerpo atlético.

—Qué ironía, ¿no te parece? Tu hermana y mi hermanastro.

— ¿Harás que se separen? —preguntó ella, calma.

—Eso depende de ti, cariño —dijo él con una voz que no le agradó en absoluto—. Yaten no puede comprarse ni un cordón de zapatos sin mi firma hasta que cumpla veinticinco años. Y faltan dos años. ¿Piensas que pueden esperar tanto tiempo?

—Eso sería cruel...

—Soy un hombre cruel —dijo él, tajante—. Las mujeres como tú me han vuelto precavido. ¿Por qué viniste aquí? —agregó él, cortante.

—No sabía quiénes eran ustedes —respondió ella, sincera.

—No asociaste el nombre de Chiba con en el de Kou. ¿Es eso lo que insinúas? —Se recostó más contra el respaldo con el rostro más tenso aún. — Me tenías fascinado, Señorita Periodista, ¿lo sabías? Te miraba y sentía que todo el cuerpo me dolía._ Serena lo miró boquiabierta. Jamás se había dado cuenta de eso. Sólo creía que él sentía simpatía y nada más. — ¿No tienes lengua? —gruñó él—. No dejes que tu imaginación corra a lo loco. Me sentía atraído, me hubiera agradado llevarte a la cama una o dos noches conmigo, pero eso era hasta donde hubiera llegado. Las reporteras no eran mis preferidas aun antes de que vendieras el artículo a esa revista escandalosa.

— ¡No lo hice! —protestó ella, sentándose más erguida.

—Oh, demonios, ya no me preocupo más por eso —soltó él—. Es demasiado tarde para todo eso. Estoy ciego._ Ella cerró los ojos. Ciego. Ciego. La palabra resonaba en su cabeza como un cántico.

—Lo siento —pudo decir ella al fin.

—Gracias —replicó él, frío—. Tus lamentaciones no me ayudan.

—Yo no hice resbalosas a las carreteras —gritó ella.

—Tú escribiste la nota.

—No, no lo hice, lo juro, no lo hice; fue un error con los nombres de los autores. Hubo una terrible confusión —dijo ella, tratando desesperadamente de convencerlo.

—No supondrás que me tragaré ese cuento —replicó él. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió con suma delicadeza como si pudiera verlo; apenas se notaba un ligero temblor, observó Serena.

—Haces eso... muy bien —comentó ella.

—La primera vez prendí fuego a la manga —recordó él con risa amarga—. Pero después de mucha práctica, conseguí dominarlo.

—Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer... —comenzó ella, insegura.

—Oh, sí que lo hay —respondió él, calmo—. Lo hay, definitivamente. Puedes permanecer en la casa por unas cuantas semanas, señorita Tsukino. Puedes compartir esta parodia de vida conmigo hasta que esté convencido de que estás absolutamente arrepentida._ Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Un chivo expiatorio? —preguntó ella con dignidad.

—Una compañía —gruñó él—. Necesito a alguien que me guíe por estos alrededores, ¿no lo habías notado?

—Tenías una enfermera...

—Tenía es la palabra correcta. ¿Sí o no? Pero si dices no —agregó con voz siniestra—, prohibiré la boda y dejaré a Yaten sin un centavo. Tu hermana se sentiría muy feliz, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Qué lograrás reteniéndome a tu lado? —inquirió Serena.

—Muchísimo —respondió él, los ojos zafiros brillando amenazadores frente a ella. — Estoy endeudado contigo, cariño. No puedes ni imaginar todo lo que te debo hasta que puedas palpar la forma en que vivo día tras día, durante las noches interminables y con la cabeza ardiendo por los intensos dolores. ¡Quiero que veas lo que conseguiste con esa maldita nota por la cual me traicionaste!

— ¡Yo no te traicioné! —gritó ella.

— ¿No puedes decir la verdad ni siquiera cuando te han cogido con las manos en la masa? —Preguntó él con hastío—. Mi Dios, ¿por qué te escondes detrás de excusas que no convencen a nadie? ¿No crees que investigué? Me dijeron que no hubo confusión alguna, que la foto era tuya y también la crónica. El hombre que tú culpaste de haber escrito el artículo fue el que lo negó en mi cara.

—Porque probablemente fuiste como una tromba a la oficina y lo arrinconaste contra la pared —acusó ella—. ¡Kelvin era sólo un muchacho!

—Más parecido a un conejo, diría yo. Apenas si podía hablar.

—Si me odias tanto, ¿por qué quieres que me quede? —inquirió Serena, agotada.

—Quizás me siento solo —respondió él, cortante—. Atrapado. Cansado de que me protejan, me calmen y me complazcan. Hastiado de las enfermeras que son demasiado nerviosas o demasiado beligerantes como para hacer algún bien. —Se removió en el sillón y cerró los ojos por un instante. — Cuando Yaten me comentó que el apellido de su novia era Tsukino, le pregunté sobre su familia. El te mencionó. Se acercaba la Navidad y fue muy sencillo inducirlo a que te invitara junto con Mina. Te quería conmigo. Serás mis ojos por un par de semanas. Aparte de todo lo demás, bien puedes considerar que no es mucho lo que te pido. Me debes algo al menos... sin tomar en consideración de quién es la culpa —agregó él cuando ella intentó hablar. Los anchos hombros subieron y bajaron. — Fui lo bastante estúpido como para creer que era el personaje central de una crónica periodística y no la víctima de un asesinato._ Serena dejó deslizar su mirada sobre Darien como si bebiera sus palabras y sus facciones. ¿Podría soportar permanecer en esta casa junto a él aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo? ¿Contemplándolo, viéndolo así, odiando su ceguera y culpándose por su íntima participación en su desgracia...?

—Seré tus ojos —respondió ella por fin, con una voz queda y serena. Entonces, Serena vio que Darien se relajaba visiblemente—. Lo seré por un tiempo, pero puede que te haga más daño que bien por los sentimientos que albergas contra mí.

—Tú no sabes lo que siento, cariño —replicó él, cruzando las piernas—. Para decir la pura verdad, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti. He pasado meses culpándote de todo lo que me sucedió, porque el odio es una poderosa motivación para sobrevivir, y lo necesitaba. Todavía lo necesito, en cierto sentido. Pero haré lo imposible para mantener mis resentimientos bajo control. Es... muy duro para mí —titubeó él—, estar en estas condiciones. No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme... vulnerable._ Ella comprendió que la palabra debía ser indefenso, pero no podía pronunciarla, le era imposible. Admitirlo hubiera sido algo así como una debilidad de su parte.

—Por lo menos dos enfermeras atestiguarían en cualquier corte que tú no eres vulnerable —le recordó ella con una sonrisa que Darien no podía ver. Las cejas espesas y negras se alzaron, inquisitivas.

— ¿La corredora nocturna y el sargento de caballería?—preguntó él con aire inocente. Serena rió en voz alta sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Era así como las llamabas?

—Hice que Yaten me describiera a la que escapó. Dijo que fue pura vanidad de su parte el pensar que yo la forzaría en su cama, por más desesperado que estuviera. Y el sargento de caballería... cielos, ¡me cansé de que me ordenara tomar la sopa de arvejas partidas! ¿Alguna vez has probado la sopa de arvejas partidas que sirven en los hospitales? Así sabía la que ella preparaba... sin sal, sin sabor, sin arvejas, sólo un caldo de pura agua caliente con un poco de condimento.

— ¿Qué me dices de las otras?

—Unas cuantas solteronas con el complejo de Jane Eyre —respondió él, dejándolas de lado—, ¿Cómo pueden pensar algunas mujeres que un ciego se enamore de ellas a primera vista? Debo palparlas para conocerlas y no conozco a muchas que se dejen leer con el sistema Braille por un extraño. ¿Lo harías tú? —preguntó él súbitamente. Ella se ruborizó.

—Sabes bien cómo soy —lo eludió.

—Han pasado dieciocho meses —le recordó—. Puedes haber engordado o haber perdido peso.

El había bromeado así una vez cuando ella le hacía la entrevista y había generado un acercamiento entre ambos que le había dado alas a su imaginación. Más, ahora ella sólo podía ser precavida respecto a él, después de lo que dijera. Tal vez intentaba dejarla vulnerable sólo para vengarse por lo que creía que había hecho y ella no se aventuraba a bajar la guardia.

—Podría contaminarte —replicó ella con sarcasmo en la voz.

—Humor y temple —adujo él con su sonrisa exasperante.

—Eres un pirata —gruñó ella.

— ¿Con un parche en cada ojo? —la provocó él.

— ¡No quiero quedarme aquí!—estalló Serena de repente al comprender los problemas que debería enfrentar junto a Darien.

—Pero lo harás —dijo él sereno—. ¿Deseas que te pague, un salario? —agregó—. Podemos decir que eres una enfermera de compañía y te pagaré lo que recibían las enfermeras. Puedes decirle a tu padre que te contraté.

—También tengo un empleo en el diario —respondió ella de inmediato.

—Tomarás una licencia de dos semanas.

—Mi jefe no me dará dos semanas de licencia... —comenzó ella.

—Lo hará si yo se lo digo —contestó él con una seguridad pasmosa y arrogante —. Si dice que no, levantaré la hipoteca que pesa sobre su diario y lo echaré.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tiene una hipoteca que levantar? —Se sentía furiosa.

—Son tiempos difíciles, encanto, y a menos que se comprometa con algún monopolio, probablemente vive en un infierno para mantener las puertas de la compañía abiertas. Existe una hipoteca._ Serena no podía creer que él llegara a esos extremos, pero era fácil ver que lo haría en cada línea de su rostro insensible. Había decidido que deseaba su compañía y la conseguiría sin importarle hasta dónde llegar. Ahora entendía por qué era tan rico. Había sido algo inevitable para la fuerza de voluntad que poseía.

—Preferiría que me dejaras volver a casa y me enviaras bombas en las cartas y notas amenazantes —replicó ella con calma.

—Y yo prefiero que te quedes. Lo mismo que tu hermana —agregó él recordándole la amenaza que le hiciera.

—Señor Chiba...

—Ve y diles a los demás que pueden regresar ahora — dijo él, ignorando el pensamiento que ella intentaba expresar. Parecía fatigado de repente y pasó su mano por los ojos como si le dolieran.

—Tendré que llamar a mi padre y a mi empleador —dijo ella.

—Adelante.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? —le preguntó Serena con dulzura.

—Me gustaría conocer a tu hermana si decides ir en su busca de una vez —ordenó él, impaciente—. Y apaga esto por mí —agregó entregándole el cigarrillo.

—No deseas una compañera, quieres una esclava —gruñó ella. Pero tomó la colilla y la apagó en el cenicero—. Y pensar que antes de saber quién eras, sentí lástima por ti. ¡Lo siento! ¡Hubiera sido mejor llorar por un león hambriento! —murmuró para sí. El rió contento, como si las palabras lo deleitaran.

—Empecemos.

—Sí, señor, señor Chiba —farfulló al salir. Los tres estaban sentados en el largo sofá de la entrada como si temieran alejarse demasiado y no llegar a oír sus gritos pidiendo auxilio.

—Todo está bien, ahora —les dijo Serena, observando, divertida, cómo se ponían de pie de un salto.

—Todavía estás de una sola pieza —dijo Yaten lanzando un suspiro de alivio—. Lamento mucho haberte metido en esto, pero no tenía idea de quién eras. Caramba, ni siquiera lo asocié.

—Mina no nos había dicho que escribías, querida —agregó Gaia Chiba, compasiva más que resentida como había temido Serena que estuviera al revelarse su identidad.

—Yo lo siento por Darien... el señor Chiba —dijo ella, sincera y con la culpa reflejada en el rostro—. Hubo una confusión con los nombres de los autores. Lo que yo escribí fue una crónica especial, pero cambiaron los nombres y yo aparecí como autora de un artículo que había escrito uno de los reporteros nuevos de la revista. Yo tenía demasiado respeto por el señor Chiba como para dar a publicidad un artículo tan solapado en su contra. Soy consciente de que algunos periodistas no piensan dos veces cómo conseguir una historia, pero no soy una de ellos. Espero que ustedes me crean aunque él no lo haga.

—Yo te creo —dijo Mina abrazando a su hermana—. Te conozco de toda la vida, ¿recuerdas?_ Serena sonrió y con voz temblorosa por la emoción, respondió:

—Sí, querida, lo sé.

—Nadie te culpa —acotó Yaten—. Halcón ha tenido momentos muy malos y no puede aceptar lo que ha pasado. Pero también sé que le podría haber sucedido en cualquier momento. Mientras iba camino de cargar gasolina, o cuando salía a cenar. Y en cuanto a mí, acepto como buenas las garantías que da Mina.

— ¿Te ha arrojado de la casa? —preguntó Gaia, realmente preocupada—. No lo permitiré por nada del mundo. Esta aún es mi casa y eres muy bienvenida.

—No, en absoluto, no me ha echado —dijo Serena—. Exactamente lo contrario. Seré sus ojos por unas semanas.

— ¿O...? —inquirió Yaten, conocedor de su hermanastro.

—O comprará el diario donde trabajo y echará a mi jefe. Eso fue lo que dijo.

—Y seguramente lo haría —acordó Yaten—. Te pagará por el dudoso honor que te confiere, supongo. Creo que tendrás que pagar cuentas como todo el mundo.

—Las tengo, y él lo hará —contestó Serena—. Al menos no me tiene atada y sin comida. Y eso ya es algo. Aparte de todo, creo sinceramente que comprendo cómo se siente. ¡Qué tragedia! No debe ser fácil para él con lo activo y dedicado al trabajo que era. Y no salir nunca de la casa... ¿Por qué no sale?

—Dice que no quiere ser llevado de aquí para allá como un animal estúpido —comentó Yaten—. Al menos ésa es la excusa que recibo. Ambos nos hemos ofrecido para ayudarlo, pero no lo permite.

—Tal vez permita que yo lo ayude —dijo ella, pensativa—. En tanto crea que manda y da órdenes.

—Y ésa —dijo Gaia Chiba a su hijo—, es la razón por la que las mujeres regirán el mundo algún día. Nosotras les hacemos creer que ustedes tienen las ideas, pero en realidad, siempre son nuestras. ¿Verdad, niñas?

—Verdad —dijeron a coro Serena y Mina.

— ¿Regresamos a la sala?

—El desea conocer a Mina —murmuró Serena cuando Yaten abría la puerta y Mina vacilaba, pero su hermana la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el gran sillón.

—Señor Chiba, ésta es Mina —dijo Serena colocando la mano de su hermana en la manaza de Darien. Darien podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía, y éste era uno de esos raros momentos.

—Estoy encantado de conocer a mi futura cuñada —dijo él con esa voz aterciopelada que la enloquecía y con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo es tu hermana, Serena? ¿Como tú? ¿O es morena?

—Es de cabellos largos y ojos azules y además tiene pecas —dijo Serena servicial—. Oh, y un lunar en la mejilla izquierda._ Darien frunció el ceño y pareció más intimidatorio que nunca.

—Ahí se fue tu aguinaldo de Navidad, Blanca Nieves —le dijo a Serena. Ella rió a pesar de sí misma al verlo tan enfurecido.

—Es muy rubia. No tan alta como yo, pero tiene mejor figura que yo. Sus ojos son azules y tiene rasgos delicados. ¿Estás satisfecho?

—Eres muy insolente, señorita, —la acusó él.

—Sí, señor —acordó ella, guiñando un ojo a Mina.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Mina es azafata. Lo hace para escapar de ti.

—Ese comentario fue cruel —murmuró Serena.

—Y probablemente cierto. Pero, ustedes deben estar cansadas por el viaje. ¿Por qué no van a descansar un poco? —agregó él, cortés—. Madre, ¿están preparadas las habitaciones?

—Sí, Darien —aseguró Gaia, mostrando alivio en cada línea suave de su rostro—. Vengan conmigo y las llevaré arriba. ¿Pido a las mucamas que te traigan algo, querido?_ Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias —respondió, tranquilo—. Permaneceré sentado aquí un rato más. ¡Serena!_ Ella se volvió desde la puerta.

— ¿Sí, señor?_ El vaciló.

—Cuando te sientas con ánimos, regresa a charlar conmigo.

Dicen que los viajes más largos comienzan con un simple paso. Y esa invitación era el primer paso para Serena. Sonreía cuando siguió a su hermana y a la señora Chiba escaleras arriba.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Será realmente encantador tener algunas mujeres en la casa. —Gaia Chiba suspiró al levantar el pocillo de café hasta sus labios después que la elegante porcelana fue retirada de la mesa.

—Chauvinismo a la inversa —recalcó Yaten, alzando el resto de vino en un brindis simulado.

—No sabes lo solitaria que es mi vida —acusó la mujer mayor.

—No sería tan malo si Darien dejara de perseguir enfermeras por la casa durante las noches —adujo Yaten, seco, echando una mirada sombría a su hermanastro que sorbía su café a la cabecera de la mesa sin derramar una gota, lo cual asombró a Serena.

—Yo no creo que Serena echara a correr —dijo Darien, sonriente—. El destino tiene el hábito de arrojarla de nuevo en mi camino cuando lo intenta, ¿no es así, Serena? —agregó, con humor cínico.

Serena pellizcó su servilleta de hilo arrugada. Había cierto sarcasmo en la voz y si ella no lo había notado antes, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que él no había olvidado su resentimiento, como él lo llamaba. Simplemente, permanecía al acecho debajo de la superficie de su abrasiva personalidad, listo a manifestarse en el momento menos pensado.

—Vine por mis propios medios —le recordó ella.

— ¿Y si hubieras sabido quién era yo? —exigió él, frío, con ojos crueles—. ¿Aún así hubieras venido a ver qué ocurría con el ciego?

—No busques que te tenga piedad, tú, bestia de corazón renegrido —estalló Serena en respuesta—. ¡No estás indefenso!_ El tiró la cabeza atrás y bramó de risa mientras su madrastra y su hermanastro lo miraban fijo antes de comenzar a sonreír. ¡Así que ésta era la manera de tratar al león! Y ellos habían sido compasivos, casi complacientes con él.

—Oye, tú, gatita respondona y testaruda —dijo él, ahogando una carcajada—. Apuesto a que sangras tinta.

—Café —corrigió ella. El se reclinó en la silla con un suspiro.

—Lo sé. Yo también vivo de eso.

—Tomas demasiado café, querido —apuntó Gaia—. Es un milagro que tu cutis no se haya teñido. Leí acerca de un hombre que sólo bebía jugo de zanahorias y las comía —agregó—. Murió y su piel era color anaranjada...

—No me sorprende —rió Yaten—. Pero, madre, ¿qué sucedió aquella vez que te pusiste a dieta de jugo de pomelo? No desarrollaste una personalidad amarga, que yo sepa.

—Encantador, Yaten. —Mina rió con él.

—Por eso té casas conmigo, ¿verdad?

—A propósito, ¿han fijado la fecha? —inquirió Gaia, seria—. Debemos elegir un vestido de novia para Mina, enviar las participaciones y decidir sobre los arreglos de flores...

— ¿Qué te parece en Nochebuena? —Preguntó Yaten a Mina—. Siempre deseé casarme en esa fecha.

—Tendría que ser por la mañana —les recordó la señora Chiba—, a causa del servicio de medianoche. Nosotros somos presbiterianos —agregó.

—También nosotros —dijo Mina, riendo—. ¿No es una linda coincidencia?

— ¡Adorable! —estalló Gaia y sonrió—. Oh, será una boda muy hermosa, la más hermosa. Les diré lo que pienso de las flores. Ya que será para Navidad, podríamos...

—Aguarda un minuto, Gaia —dijo Darien, retirando la silla de la mesa—. Serena, vamos a la sala. Hablar de bodas me trae indigestión.

—Sí, ve tranquila, querida —dijo Gaia, aplacada, observándolos abandonar la habitación, el gigante dejándose llevar por la esbelta joven. Y había algo parecido a la piedad en su mirada. Serena ubicó a Darien frente al enorme sillón delante del hogar y tomó asiento a su lado mientras él se arrellanaba en los mullidos cojines.

—Bien, has hechizado a mi familia —murmuró él después de encender un cigarrillo y cruzarse de piernas para sentirse cómodo.

—Es mutuo —respondió ella en voz baja. Las llamas eran fascinadoras; su calor acogedor y agradable. Sentarse allí junto a él era para Serena como regresar al hogar. No comprendía la razón, pero la encontraba placentera. Darien se revolvió inquieto con los ojos fijos en un punto desconocido para ella.

—Ojalá pudiera verte —musitó él—. ¿Has cambiado en algo? ¿Estás más delgada, más pesada? ¿Tu cabello sigue largo o te lo has hecho cortar? ¡Ven aquí!_ El latigazo de su voz de mando la movilizó de inmediato. Se levantó, insegura. —Aquí, frente a mí —gruñó él, señalando el sitio entre sus rodillas, mientras las manazas le tomaban las piernas cubiertas por los pantalones para instigarla a obedecer.

Su roce trajo recuerdos imborrables a la memoria de Serena. Sólo había hecho eso cuando había sido necesario, para ayudarla a bajar del auto o para pasar por las puertas, pero sus dedos siempre habían despertado estremecimientos helados que recorrían su espina dorsal cada vez que los había posado sobre ella. Y jamás lo había olvidado. Ahora, con los meses en que lo había añorado agregado a la excitación, su corazón latió con fuerza enloquecedora cuando Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y le tomó la cara con sus manos grandes y fuertes.

—Esta es la única forma que tengo de verte ahora —dijo él, sosegado—. ¿Te importa mucho, en realidad? —preguntó, gentil.

—No —susurró ella—. No, no me molesta.

—Tu voz suena insegura. ¿Tienes miedo de que te ahogue?

—No, señor —respondió ella, cerrando los ojos mientras los pulgares de Darien los palpaban para seguir sobre las cejas finas y descender por la nariz patricia hasta la boca de graciosa curva y luego por el contorno del rostro oval con pómulos altos y elegantes. Sus dedos eran ligeramente callosos, como si hubiera trabajado últimamente, y su tacto era deliciosamente abrasivo para el delicado cutis que rozaban. Por último, deslizó sus manos por la cabellera rubia. Entonces, suspiró pesaroso.

—Te lo has hecho cortar —murmuró él.

—Ya me molestaba —mintió ella, a sabiendas de que lo había hecho porque a él le había agradado largo hacía tiempo.

—Recuerdo cómo se veía aquel día que caminamos por el parque —comentó él, con aire rememorativo—. El viento lo despeinaba sin que pudieras controlarlo y yo conseguí una cinta del vendedor de flores para que lo ataras.

—Y con ella, un ramo de violetas —agregó Serena con nostalgia. Ese había sido un día agridulce y extraño, el último que compartiera en armonía antes de que apareciera el artículo en la revista. Las manos de Darien le apretaron el rostro.

—Déjalo crecer nuevamente —pidió él, áspero.

—Si lo prefieres... —Ella alzó la vista hasta los ojos en tinieblas y quiso llorar. Eran ojos sensuales, con destellos dorados que partían de sus profundidades, con pestañas que cualquier mujer envidiaría y con pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras. Las cejas, espesas y oscuras, daban el marco ideal y ella tuvo la tentación casi irresistible de acariciarlas con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Aún no he terminado —aclaró él, suave, mientras parecía estudiar el rostro prisionero con sus ojos fijos—. Quiero saber cómo cambiaste físicamente y ésta es la única manera que me queda. ¿Te ofendería mucho que te tocara todo el cuerpo?_ Serena cerró los ojos al sentir una oleada de dolor casi físico que la atormentó. Que esas manos fuertes y grandes le palparan el cuerpo era lo más cercano al paraíso para ella. ¿Ofenderla?

—No —susurró, insegura—. No me... ofenderá.

El la tomó por los hombros y la levantó sosteniéndola frente a sí. Sus dedos la soltaron y comenzaron un viaje de descubrimiento que la hizo temblar de placer. Se deslizaron por los brazos, haciendo penetrar su calor a través de las mangas de seda del mismo color azul de los ojos de Serena, descubriendo que eran tan delgados como antes. Retomaron el camino de regreso a los hombros deslizándose por ellos hasta el cuello largo y elegante y luego descendieron hasta las clavículas.

—Eres muy delgada —dijo él, gentil, descansando las manos en el borde del escote en V de la blusa.

—Yo, yo siempre pierdo peso en el otoño —balbuceó ella.

— ¿De veras? —Sus dedos volvieron a moverse ahora hacia abajo, por la parte superior de los declives suaves de los senos. Entonces, percibió la rigidez y el sobresalto que la invadían al sentir la permanencia de esas manos sobre el comienzo de las delicadas curvas sensibles.— Sé que es íntimo —acotó él frunciendo el ceño mientras sus dedos trazaban dibujos pequeñísimos a través de la tela fina y del delicado encaje del sostén que se notaba abajo—. Y tú no estás acostumbrada a dejar que un hombre te toque de esta manera, ¿no es así?_ Sin esperar una respuesta, él deslizó las manos por los altos pechos, luego por el talle hasta la cintura y por último por los muslos de Serena. —Eres tan delgada que me destrozas el corazón —continuó él con una voz que la desconcertó—. ¿Cenaste?

—Sí, señor —le respondió.

—De ahora en adelante, asegúrate de tomar un buen desayuno y no escatimes el almuerzo. Si llego a descubrir que has estado salteando comidas, te alimentaré yo mismo. ¿Está bien claro?

—La moda es estar delgada en estos momentos —replicó ella, a la defensiva y ocultando la verdadera razón, haber estado lejos de él todo este tiempo.

—No te quiero delgada— respondió él—. Te quiero como eras cuando yo aún podía ver. Tenías la figura más adorable que hubiera visto en mi vida. Senos altos y firmes, una cintura cimbreante y caderas redondeadas que eran muy tentadoras. Quiero que vuelvas a ser así._ Serena se ruborizó al oírlo.

— ¿No tiene ninguna importancia el hecho de que yo no desee aumentar de peso? —consiguió decir. Las manazas fueron hasta la cintura y atrajeron el cuerpo de Serena contra el suyo.

—No —replicó él, sincero. Ahora le tocaba el turno a las delicadas manos femeninas que se posaron sobre el fornido pecho de Darien y percibieron los músculos tensos bajo la tela gruesa de la camisa y el calor que irradiaba su piel.

—Darien... —comenzó ella, nerviosa. El se inclinó.

—Me agrada la forma en que dices mi nombre —susurró él y su aliento cálido le acarició los labios—. Dilo de nuevo._ La situación se tornaba demasiado íntima para que Serena se sintiera cómoda e intentó escabullirse. Pero Darien, en respuesta a su gesto, la apretó más contra su pecho. —No luches contra mí —murmuró él, ausente—. Gramo por gramo, soy el doble tuyo en tamaño.

—No lo hagas —suplicó ella. Odiaba las extrañas sensaciones que le producían las caricias inconscientes de Darien—. Sólo te sientes solitario y has estado sin una mujer por mucho tiempo...

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? —murmuró él, burlón—. Puede que sea ciego, pero eso no impide que la manada de lobos deje de acecharme. Yaten ha estado ahuyentando a las entrometidas durante muchos meses y gracias a él no debo sacudir el colchón de mi cama para sacármelas de encima. Están convencidas de que lo más seguro para derretir mi helado corazón, es enfocar el acercamiento como una enfermera compasiva.

—Qué interesante —murmuró ella, riendo involuntariamente.

—Eso es algo que nunca esperaría de ti —agregó él, solemne—. El dinero jamás te interesó, ¿verdad? Hubieras pasado tu tiempo conmigo aunque yo no tuviera ni un centavo... en tanto yo fuera valioso como noticia—agregó, con súbita amargura y por un instante, sus manos la apretaron con crueldad.

—Darien, yo no te traicioné —murmuró entre dientes apretados por el dolor que le infligían los dedos de hierro—. ¡No lo hice!

La boca de Darien le aplastó los labios encontrándolos a ciegas, por instinto. La presión irresistible los lastimaba mientras él saciaba sus añoranzas en los labios tersos y tiernos, retorciéndolos entre los dientes con tanta violencia que logró cortarlos y Serena lanzó un grito ahogado. Era como ser zarandeada contra las rocas por olas turbulentas; él era brutal en su trato. Los ojos de Serena se cuajaron de lágrimas. Dieciocho meses atrás ella lo había deseado con una pasión arrolladora que la hubiera entregado a sus brazos a pesar de la educación casi monacal que recibiera. Lo hubiera hecho por amor. Pero esto era todo lo contrario a sus idealizaciones de aquella época; ésta era una experiencia que no se basaba en el ardor pasional. Como si él intuyera las lágrimas, alzó la cabeza oscura y frunció el ceño. Su corazón latía alocado contra su pecho y su aliento era entrecortado.

— ¿Te estoy lastimando? —preguntó él, seco. Serena lamió la herida del labio y consiguió serenar su propia respiración.

—Por favor, déjame ir —rogó ella con la garganta cerrada. Darien aflojó la presión de sus poderosas manos y murmuró algo entre dientes. Sus ojos ciegos vagaron por la habitación, inquietos.

— Sentí sabor a sangre en tu boca —dijo él, lento—. ¿Estás bien?_ Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa.

—F-fue sólo... un corte. Ahora estoy muy bien. Darien, suéltame, ¡por favor!

—Solía preguntarme cómo sería besar esa boca hermosa —dijo él, tierno—. Aunque no quería que fuese así. No pelees —agregó él, sujetándola sin esfuerzo—. Deja que pruebe tu boca una vez más. Permíteme... disculparme y reparar el daño —murmuró, inclinándose. Esta vez su boca fue exquisitamente gentil, frotándose contra los labios heridos con una presión ligera y sutil que más parecía el beso de un niño. Los brazos enormes la rodeaban tragándola como el agua tibia del baño, tentándola a relajarse, a permitirle su roce para que se suavizara y se fundiera en él. —Sabes como una virgen —susurró él al tiempo que la apretaba más contra su cuerpo y sus labios sonreían contra los suyos—. ¿Lo eres?

— ¿Y tú?—replicó ella con el poco coraje que pudo reunir. Su voz era tan temblorosa como sus piernas.

—No, por todos los demonios —respondió él—. ¿No te das cuenta?_ No podía, pero no iba a admitirlo. Sus dedos se incrustaron en el pecho viril.

— Darien...

— ¿No deseas desabrochar mi camisa, Serena?—susurró él, sensual, mientras mordisqueaba el carnoso labio inferior de Serena—. ¿No te has preguntado qué sensación tendrías al tocar mi piel desnuda?

El rostro de Serena fue una llamarada. La sangre corría, alocada, por sus venas amenazando desvanecerla. Sí, se lo había preguntado y lo deseaba, pero rendirse ahora ante Darien era dar el primer paso hacia su suicidio emocional. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que ansiaba, si la deseaba a ella o si deseaba vengarse de ella. Y Serena no estaba lo suficientemente segura de él como para poder averiguarlo. Su mente se debatía sobre la forma de expresar estos sentimientos, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

Serena se escabulló de entre sus brazos y se ubicó detrás de él justo cuando la señora Chiba, Mina y Yaten hacían su aparición en la sala. Entraban riendo y charlando, completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía en el extremo opuesto del salón.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Afortunadamente, nadie pareció asociar el rostro encarnado de Serena con la sonrisa complacida de Darien y la conversación se tornó general. Serena se sentó a un costado observando a Mina que le sonreía para reconfortarla y se sintió relajada. El labio que Darien había mordido ya no le molestaba.

Estudió al hombre corpulento e imponente que descansaba en el gran sillón de respaldo alto junto al hogar con ojos adormecidos. Era hermoso de admirar y maravilloso al tacto. Una parte de Serena se sentía desilusionada por la irrupción de los demás, por haber elegido justo ese momento para entrar, mientras que otra parte de su ser sentía alivio por la interrupción. Darien no estaba seguro sobre si la amaba o la odiaba y aunque ella disfrutaba del roce de sus manos, no podía dejar de lado las duras acusaciones que oía en su voz, sin reaccionar ofendida y temerosa. El la aterrorizaba, la azoraba por ser el hombre que la culpaba por su desdicha. Pero Serena era valerosa y temperamental. Y no permitiría a ningún hombre, ni siquiera a Darien Chiba, que la pisoteara.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó en una mueca risueña. Así que él estaba decidido a retenerla aquí, ¿verdad? Dejaría que Darien creyera que se quedaba porque él lo ordenaba. El tenía razón en una cosa; él sí, definitivamente, necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a sortear obstáculos para no caer de cabeza en un pozo depresivo del que sería difícil sacarlo. El hombre que ella recordaba había sido un atleta empedernido que disfrutaba las cabalgatas, el polo, el tenis y el handball. Era un nadador excelente que sólo ansiaba estar en movimiento en busca de un nuevo reto y una nueva meta que vencer. Cuando ella había estado elaborando la maldita nota, había tenido que perseguirlo por todas partes para conseguir alguna respuesta o información.

Este hombre, sentado pacíficamente en su sillón, era un completo desconocido para ella. Aún seguía ladrando como el antiguo Darien Chiba, pero le faltaba algo de aquel espíritu emprendedor y batallador que había poseído. Su espíritu de lucha y la seguridad en sí mismo ya no estaban en ese cuerpo fornido. Al observarlo ahora mientras recordaba lo que había sido, le produjo un gran pesar. Serena se revolvió en su asiento con ojos preocupados. De alguna forma tenía que encontrar el modo de ayudarlo a encarar su ceguera bastándose a sí mismo. Si podía... Debía obligarlo a salir de la casa, encontrarse con gente y aprender a mantenerse de pie por sí solo. De un modo u otro, ella lo ayudaría a vencer la enfermedad, aun en contra de Darien mismo, y no se engañó tratando de creer que sería una tarea fácil. Lo lograría contra viento y marea. Darien tenía un carácter difícil y un magnífico temperamento que estaban acordes con su figura imponente. Necesitaría habilidad, astucia y cariño para hacerlo poner de pie nuevamente.

—Estás muy callada, señorita Reportera —le dijo Darien de repente logrando que los demás se callaran y dejaran de hablar sobre las montañas cercanas y la belleza arrogante del otoño en esta época del mes.

— ¿De veras? —Preguntó Serena—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo en auto por las montañas un día de estos._ El rostro de Darien se ensombreció mientras sus ojos despedían llamas de fuego.

— ¿Para qué? —inquirió él, tajante—. ¿Esperas que mis ojos se curen milagrosamente?

—No tienes que ver para admirar y apreciar la belleza —respondió ella mientras escrutaba su semblante—. Por supuesto, si prefieres esconderte aquí adentro...

— ¿Esconderme? —explotó él y su madre sofocó una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿cómo lo llamarías? —quiso saber Serena, razonando con él—. Tú nunca sales de la casa, ¿no es así?_ El se revolvió, enojado, en el asiento que apenas contenía su formidable figura

—No dejaré que me lleven de un lado a otro como si fuera una criatura idiota —dijo él, orgulloso.

—No será así —prometió ella—. ¿Sabes?, deberías sentirte halagado. Yo no ofrezco mi compañía a cualquiera y ciertamente, no suelo llevar a hombres a dar un paseo en auto todos los días._ La broma pareció atravesar la coraza que lo protegía. Frunció los labios carnosos y alzó una ceja y la miró con expresión confundida.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que puedes conducir en esos caminos?

—No puedes —acordó ella y rió—. Lo único que puedes hacer es confiar en que no deseo matarte. Además, yo también estaré dentro del auto. Tendré que ser cuidadosa._ Darien inhaló con fuerza.

—Está bien. Mañana por la mañana, si no llueve.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con la lluvia? ¿Te disuelves al mojarte?_ El alzó una ceja.

—No seas tan presumida, señorita —murmuró él con un brillo extraño en los ojos ciegos—. Yo sé muy bien lo que a ti te disuelve, ¿o no lo recuerdas?_ Serena desvió la mirada y el rostro ruboroso.

—Tendrás que conseguir que Darien te lleve a la compañía cuando salgan a pasear —acotó Gaia al notar el rubor en el rostro de Serena y adivinando la razón. El rostro de Darien se ensombreció, sus manazas se aferraron a los brazos del sillón, furioso.

—Eso está descartado —dijo él, firme.

—Pero querido —argumentó Gaia—, te haría bien..._ Darien se levantó, impaciente.

—Yo decidiré lo que es bueno para mí —replicó, tajante—. ¿Dónde está esa maldita mesita de café? Siempre me tropiezo con ella. ¡No puedo entender por qué la gente la vive moviendo de aquí para allá!_ Serena se puso de pie conmovida por la expresión apenada de Gaia.

—Deja de ladrar a la gente —le dijo a Darien al tiempo que se acercaba a él con gentileza y lo tomaba de la mano. Por un instante creyó que él la soltaría con un sacudón y también la arrojaría lejos de él. Pero luego de una breve vacilación sus dedos cálidos se enroscaron en los de Serena y los presionaron con un gesto posesivo que envió un estremecimiento de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—Me guiarás por la casa, ¿es eso? —preguntó él, guiñó un ojo a los demás.

—No, señor. Pensé que le permitiría guiarme por este caserón —replicó ella, picara.

—Oh. —Darien sonrió levemente. — ¿Contra qué te agradaría chocar primero? ¿Contra una silla o una pared?

— ¿Qué te parece el porche de entrada? —sugirió ella—. Ha salido el sol y las montañas se ven magníficas a la distancia.

—Yo no podré verlo —replicó él.

—Te describiré toda la escena —ofreció ella, tironeándolo de la mano—. Discúlpennos mientras reñimos —les dijo a los miembros de la familia que reían en voz baja mientras ambos desaparecían por la puerta.

— ¿Me reñirás? —preguntó Darien una vez que ella lo sentara en la mecedora a su lado en medio del espacioso porche delantero. Serena bebió el aroma dulzón y fresco del aire otoñal mientras sus ojos se extasiaban en los árboles distantes que cubrían las laderas de las Blue Ridge Mountains.

—Eso parece ser todo lo que tú deseas —replicó ella.

—Demonios si lo es —murmuró él buscando la mano de Serena hasta encontrarla. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y se reclinó con un suspiro de pesar—. Te extrañé.

— ¿Es cierto?_ Ella alzó los ojos hacia el semblante de facciones recias y sintió que algo en su interior se derretía. Deseaba admitir cuánto lo había extrañado, pero podría convertirse en un arma en manos de Darien en contra suya y aún no sabía hasta dónde podía confiar en él ya que sus cambios de humor eran demasiado súbitos e impredecibles. Darien rió con risa seca.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Crees que busco tus debilidades antes de atacar?

— ¿Y no es así? —replicó ella. El alzó los hombros anchos en gesto desdeñoso y le soltó la mano para encender un cigarrillo. Fumó unos minutos con el ceño fruncido.

—Al principio te culpé de todo —admitió él—. ¡Por todos los infiernos! jamás había odiado a nadie como a ti. No esperaba esa clase de traición de parte tuya. Creía que estábamos cerca del comienzo de algo muy... de una relación muy distinta de la que habíamos tenido hasta ese momento.

Ella cerró los ojos. Ella había creído lo mismo. El día anterior a la salida de la revista que llevaba la nota de la discordia, había habido un momento muy especial en que ambos se habían mirado a los ojos dejando de lado los disfraces y las mentiras; cuando la mirada de cada uno había mostrado todos los mismos deseos terribles, la necesidad que ambos sentían de transformarlos en ciega pasión devastadora si la puerta de su oficina no se hubiera abierto de repente para dar paso a un joven ejecutivo.

— ¿Llegará el día en que me creas? —preguntó ella casi sin aliento.

—Estoy ciego —recalcó él y aspiró con fuerza el humo del cigarrillo—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir sin el sol, vivir en las sombras, depender de la gente? Es algo que jamás me había ocurrido antes y yo no... —Cortó el chorro de palabras para volver a fumar con ansias. — Yo no lo soporto y no puedo bastarme por mí mismo —admitió él a regañadientes—. Algunas veces, de noche, el dolor es insufrible. No puedo dormir, así que me quedo tendido en la cama, despierto y cavilo. No puedo dirigir la compañía de esta manera, no sin mis ojos, así que todo el peso recae sobre Yaten que no tiene la edad suficiente ni la experiencia necesaria para hacerlo solo.

— ¡Qué sarta de estupideces! —le dijo Serena, sin amilanarse. Se volvió a enfrentarlo feliz por el calor que recibía del cuerpo cercano al suyo—. Puedes hacer todo lo que hace un hombre normal, si dejas de condolerte por tu desgracia de una vez por todas. Inténtalo._ Darien quedó rígido por un instante y luego, explotó.

— ¿Que yo me compadezco de mí mismo? —Su semblante se puso tenso y los ojos sin vista la buscaron por el sonido de su voz. — ¡Maldita seas!

Si hubiera gritado hubiera sido menos intimidatorio su actitud, pero esa voz calma, fría, tenía el filo de una navaja y Serena sintió que un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. Más, no retrocedería ni un centímetro. La piedad, por más que la sintiera, no lo ayudaría a recobrarse. Y mucho menos sacaría a este hombre orgulloso y arrogante de la prisión que había construido a su alrededor. Sólo la ira lo ayudaría a escapar.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarías, señor Chiba? —lo incitó ella—. Te lo pasas sentado en la casa todo el día y te niegas a recibir ayuda, sin contar con que te niegas tu propia ayuda. No deseas ni acercarte a tu imperio. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No podrás soportar que alguien te abra una puerta por ti?_ El cigarrillo salió volando por los aires y él la tomó por los hombros con sus manazas con una exactitud que la asombró. Luego comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza.

—No sigas —le gritó. El roce de sus manos le hicieron temblar las piernas, pero no de miedo.

— ¿No tienes miedo a la piedad, a la compasión, Darien? —susurró ella observándole el rostro que se aproximaba—. ¿Acaso no será eso lo que sucede?_ Darien apretó las mandíbulas, entrecerró los ojos y ella pudo comprobar que la flecha había dado en el blanco. El cerró los ojos por un instante y volvió a abrirlos.

—Sí —admitió el con dolor. Serena estiró sus manos trémulas y tomó el rostro viril con una audacia que jamás hubiera pensado que poseía. El se encogió imperceptiblemente al sentir el roce sedoso de sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga piedad de un hombre como tú? ¿No sabes acaso, que todavía eres mucho más hombre, aun sin tu vista, que la mayoría de los hombres? Ciego, sordo o paralítico, aún eres Darien Chiba. Si crees en ti mismo, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa._ Serena percibió un destello de vacilación e indecisión debajo de las pestañas espesas. Las manos que la sostenían por los brazos se habían vuelto suaves; sosteniéndola sin lastimarla.

—No soporto la compasión —respondió él.

—Me alegro —contestó ella con tono ligero—, porque no fingiré que la siento ni te la ofreceré.

—No usaré un bastón bastardo —le advirtió él. Ella sonrió a través de lágrimas que él no podía ver.

—Me tendrás a mí por un tiempo. Después, me reemplazarás por un perro guía. ¿No te agradan los animales?

—No lo sé. Nunca he tenido tiempo para ellos.

—Los perros son buenos compañeros. Son muy inteligentes y mucho más suaves que un bastón. Además, existen dispositivos especiales que pueden implantarse en tu cuerpo para reemplazar la visión.

—No —dijo él, tajante.

—Al menos, podrías hablar con un médico...

—En cambio, tú podrías callarte —murmuró él y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, se inclinó sobre ella y depositó sus labios sobre la boca de Serena. Al tocarlos, los labios de Darien se entreabrieron separando los de ella, fusionándose con ellos y abriéndolos del todo para dar cabida a su lengua inquisitiva.

Las manos de Serena vacilaron sobre las mejillas de Darien hasta que se decidieron por ascender lentamente hasta las sienes morenas. Cerró los ojos y su boca se entregó con deleite al beso, deseándolo mientras la brisa los envolvía con su aroma dulzón y su sonido se mezclaba con el suave chasquido de la seda al ser estrujada por los brazos de Darien.

Serena sintió que estaba en el cielo al ser abrazada por él y al recibir su beso apasionado. Había pasado mucho tiempo y ella lo había deseado tanto durante estos largos meses que todo le parecía un sueño. Gimió con dulzura ante la fuerza del apetito contenido que ahora se liberaba. Jamás había podido imaginar que sentiría un deseo tan potente e irresistible por ningún hombre; un deseo que parecía dolerle en todo el cuerpo, que le hacía temblar las piernas mientras morían las protestas antes de llegar a la boca que él devoraba con frenesí. Darien se retiró unos centímetros y dejó deslizar su mano hasta el montículo tenso del seno.

—No —susurró ella, desviando la mano hacia el hombro.

—Yo sólo quiero ver cómo te ves ahora —respondió él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya lo has hecho —le recordó ella.

—Probablemente has cambiado un poco —dijo entre sonrisas contenidas—. Y yo soy un pobre ciego que no tiene ojos para ver.

—No me vengas con ésas —replicó ella, riendo—. Tú, ricachón lujurioso.

—Creí que te quedarías para ayudarme. Mi cama es muy amplia...

—No es ésa la clase de ayuda que te daré, y lo sabes muy bien —le contestó ella. Los dedos fornidos se deslizaron por la línea de los labios forzándoles una sonrisa. Los ojos de Darien brillaron con buen humor en la misma forma en que lo hicieran cuando aún la veían.

— ¿Aún sigues siendo virgen?

— ¿Cómo supiste que lo era? —preguntó ella estudiándole el rostro.

—No lo sabía. Pero no eras muy mundana, señorita Tsukino —le recordó él—. Y todavía te resistes y te sientes molesta cuando te tocan con un poco de intimidad. Soy curioso. Me gustaría saber si te has acostado con algún hombre._ La mirada de Serena bajó hasta el cuello de Darien donde vio pulsar una vena con ritmo acelerado. Suspiró lentamente.

—Sé que no está exactamente de moda en estos tiempos, y de cualquier manera, la mayoría no me cree... por lo que dejo que los hombres piensen que soy extremadamente selectiva y no hago ninguna aclaración.

— ¿Debo asumir por lo que dices que jamás has dicho sí? —preguntó él con los ojos más fijos que nunca sobre su cara. Serena inhaló profundamente.

—Sí —admitió con cautela—. No es que intente retrotraerme a la época victoriana —agregó—. Lo que sucede, es que para mí, el sexo significa compromiso. Un compromiso total con un hombre. Y no he encontrado uno con el que desee comprometerme para siempre.

—Eres una mujer muy atractiva —comentó él como si la viera con los ojos de la mente—. Escultural creo que es la palabra y con un rostro adorable para completar el cuadro. No deben haber faltado oportunidades.

—No han faltado —admitió ella. Alzó el rostro con una sonrisa y entonces comprendió que era una sonrisa que él no podía observar, aunque se oía en su voz—. Todavía —agregó ella, con picardía. Darien no sonrió. Los dedos volvieron a recorrer las delicadas facciones con una tenue caricia.

—Te deseo —dijo él en voz baja y sus palabras fueron más fuertes por su misma suavidad—. Quiero que la primera vez sea conmigo._ Serena se sofocó.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó hundiéndose en las caricias de sus manos y en la dulzura de sus palabras.

—Porque algún idiota descuidado podría lastimarte. Yo no lo haría. —Se inclinó y frotó las mejillas ásperas contra las de Serena lentamente y con toda la sensualidad de la que era capaz, mientras su aliento le acariciaba la oreja. — Jamás le he hecho el amor a una virgen —susurró a su oído—. Y nunca lo había deseado hasta ahora. ¿Sabes acaso qué valor incalculable posees?_ Serena contrajo los dedos detrás de la cabeza de Darien. Deseaba desperezarse como un gato, mover su cuerpo sinuosamente contra el suyo y de repente comprendió que sus ansias eran levemente chocantes para ella misma. Apenas si podía respirar por los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón.

— ¿Esto es parte del plan? —No supo cómo pudo hablar y se odió por hacerlo de este modo, pero se debilitaba y no se atrevía a permitírselo. — ¿Es parte del plan para hacerme pagar por lo que tú crees que hice?_ El cuerpo de Darien se petrificó. Respiró profundamente y se alejó del lado de Serena. La antigua rigidez volvió a posesionarse de sus facciones; la ternura se había desvanecido de los ojos oscuros.

—Eres mordaz, ¿no es así? —Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—. De ahora en adelante deberé ser más cauto contigo.

—No harás que caiga de rodillas frente a ti, señor Chiba —replicó ella, alejándose—. Pero si quieres, puedes intentarlo.

— ¿Crees que no podría, cariño? —Inquirió él alzando la ceja—. Esto sólo ha sido una pequeña escaramuza. Aún queda la batalla por librar, y tú estarás cerca de mí por un rato largo.

—Solamente por un par de semanas —respondió ella, firme—. Yo también tengo un empleo que cuidar y que no me esperará indefinidamente.

—Discutiremos ese pequeño problema en otro momento—. Encendió otro cigarrillo. — Vinimos aquí afuera a admirar el panorama, según tengo entendido.

—También así lo creía yo —musitó ella cruzando las piernas—. ¿Qué te agradaría hacer sobre ese tema? Podría juntar algunas hojas y tirártelas por la cabeza junto a algunas piedritas para darte la sensación de la estación otoñal.

—Yo también podría arrojarte desde este maldito porche —dijo él, riendo—. Ciego o no, no me daría mucho trabajo hacerlo._ Serena rió con él y la tensión pareció disiparse. La mirada de Serena se perdió en la lejanía sobre el borde afilado de las montañas azules.

— ¿Cuánto hace que tu familia vive en este lugar?

— ¿En Jarrettsville? Ciento cincuenta años más o menos. El Jarret que fundó el pueblo es un antepasado mío.

— ¿Y la familia de tu madrastra?

—Aventureros norteños que llegaron aquí después de la guerra. —El rió entre dientes. — Adoro bromear y atormentarla con eso. Gaia es la sal de la tierra; puede aceptar un chiste... aun a su costa, y no creas que no los devuelve. No es una mujer fogosa, pero es muy testaruda. Sus ancestros eran los Kou de Chicago. Su abuelo se estableció aquí y se dedicó a la industria textil lo mismo que había hecho mi familia. Es la industria principal en esta zona.

—Y tú tienes la sucursal más importante en Charleston —recordó ella—, no aquí._ Darien sonrió.

—La familia de mi madre era de Charleston. A propósito, el abuelo de mi padre fue alguacil de la ciudad por un tiempo hasta que lo mataron al intentar arrestar a un hombre. Aún conservo el viejo reloj de bolsillo que llevaba cuando lo mataron a tiros. Tiene las iniciales grabadas en el dorso. Es toda una reliquia.

—Así lo creo —acordó ella. Suspiró y también sonrió—. Yo tengo algunas reliquias de mi familia materna. Una vieja pistola, algunas piezas de cristal y otras de plata. No es mucho, me temo: mi familia no era rica.

—Tampoco la mía, cariño, no al principio. Vinieron de Escocia con la ropa al hombro y una gran determinación de hacer que sus vidas mejoraran notablemente.

—Parece que lo lograron —comentó ella.

—Pero a fuerza de sacrificios. Todavía cuesta mucho coordinar las plantas de producción y mantenerlas en funcionamiento. —El volvió a cavilar y ella le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo.

—Con más razón debes volver a ponerte de pie —dijo ella con una carcajada—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si damos unas cuantas vueltas por el jardín y así te enseño a no pisar las raíces sobresalientes de los robles?_ El alzó, orgulloso, la cabeza.

— Sería muy propio de ti hacerme ir de bruces contra el maldito árbol.

— ¿Quién, yo? —preguntó ella, con aire inocente.

—Sí, tú, Blanca Nieves —replicó él—, Pero será mejor que tengas algo bien presente antes de llevarme de paseo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó al tiempo que lo hacía poner de pie.

—Si caigo, caeré sobre ti._ Ella se quedó mirando la mole de su cuerpo y suspiró con gesto teatral.

—Oh, caramba, será mejor que me asegure de que eso no ocurra. Sólo seré una pequeña mancha chata de color sobre el suelo, ¿verdad?

—Si caemos —murmuró él, inclinándose—, pensaré en muchas otras cosas menos en dejarte chata sobre el suelo.

—Bueno, no te preguntaré qué cosas —prometió ella tomándolo de la mano—. Soy una buena niña, lo soy, y ¡no permitiré que ningún ricachón lascivo me lleve por mal camino!

El rió a carcajadas mientras Serena lo ayudaba a bajar por los peldaños. Al menos era un comienzo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Horas más tarde, en el dormitorio de la planta alta que habían asignado a Serena para todo el tiempo que deseara permanecer en la casa, ella y Mina conversaban después de haberse cambiado de ropa para la cena.

—Pensé que te irías inmediatamente —dijo Mina, riendo al observar a su hermana mayor. Serena tenía un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus zapatos.

—No eras la única —confesó Serena—. Jamás tuve sobresalto más fuerte que éste. Creí que no me recuperaría. Cuando Yaten mencionó que su hermano mayor era Darien Chiba estuve completamente segura de que mi vida llegaba a su fin.

—Es maravilloso, ¿no te parece? —murmuró Mina sorpresivamente.

— ¿Quién, Yaten? —fue la réplica de Serena.

—Sabes muy bien que me refiero a Darien —dijo Mina frunciendo los labios. Serena bajó la vista a la alfombra blanca que hacía resaltar el azul intenso de la colcha que cubría la enorme cama con dosel y los pesados cortinados de las ventanas que hacían juego.

—Creía que me odiaba. Aún no estoy muy segura de que no sienta resentimiento contra mí. Toda esta palabrería sobre la necesidad de que lo ayude a restablecerse, bien podría ser una máscara, algo para entretenerme hasta que planee su venganza.

—Si la forma en que se aferraba a tu mano es indicativa de algo, desearía que Yaten me odiara así._ Serena sonrió.

—Se estaba asegurando de que yo también sufriera las consecuencias si lo hacía chocar contra una pared. Ya ves. ¿Qué haré con respecto a mi empleo? Sabes muy bien que el diario no podrá aceptar mi ausencia durante dos semanas.

—Nadie es imprescindible en este mundo —le recordó su hermana—. Tendrían que arreglarse sin ti si te murieras. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que el señor Chiba ya se ha hecho cargo de eso._ Serena se estremeció.

—Jamás pensé que lo tomara de esta manera —comentó ella, preocupada—. Mina, ¿qué debo pensar? ¿Habré sido la culpable? ¿Y qué pasará si no recupera la vista?

—No sigas —le pidió su hermana tocándole el brazo con cariño—. Todo lo que debes hacer es concentrar tus esfuerzos en ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo. Y si lo amas tanto como yo creo, no será demasiado difícil para ti, ¿verdad?_ Serena se puso de pie con un suspiro.

—Sé lo que siento —confesó ella—. Lo que me mantendrá despierta por las noches, es lo que él siente por mí. Sin embargo, no me preocuparé por el momento. Bajaremos a cenar y luego intentaré vivir cada día como se presente.

—Es una solución muy práctica, si quieres saber mi opinión—replicó Mina, divertida.

Empero, Serena no se sentía práctica. Se sentía confundida, hambrienta y atemorizada. Mientras cenaba al lado de Darien en la mesa larga debajo de la gran araña de cristal, sintió el impulso casi irresistible de levantarse y echar a correr.

Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que Darien era el hombre más sensual que había conocido. Los músculos bien trabajados estaban recubiertos por vello oscuro, cuya sombra se traslucía por la fina tela de la camisa. Serena jamás lo había visto sin esa prenda, mas, de repente tuvo conciencia de que lo deseaba con toda su alma. Anhelaba tocarlo... Azorada ante la fuerza de su propio deseo, se dedicó con atención a la comida para ocultar los ojos que él no podía ver.

—Estás muy callada, Serena —murmuró él, gentil. Ella alzó la vista, nerviosa, y sonrió olvidando por un instante que él no la veía.

—Estoy muy ocupada con esta comida deliciosa —mintió ella y agregó en silencio, «que bien podría ser cartón de acuerdo con lo me dicen mis papilas gustativas». Darien inclinó la cabeza a un lado con una expresión divertida en sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Entonces, ¿qué supones que me sucede? —preguntó ella revirtiendo la situación—. ¿Piensas que estoy aquí soñando despierta contigo?_ Darien echó atrás la cabeza y lanzó una estentórea carcajada. Gaia y Yaten lo observaron, estupefactos. Aparentemente, la risa era algo muy raro en ese hombre moreno desde que le sucediera el accidente.

— ¿Lo estás? —preguntó él—. Quiero decir, ¿soñando despierta?

— Si de veras quieres saberlo, estoy preocupada pensando qué haré si se te llega a ocurrir conducir el auto cuando salgamos a la mañana._ La respuesta provocó la risa de todos los presentes y terminó con el tema primitivo de la pregunta.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se puso una falda tableada en color verde y un suéter haciendo juego. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por altas botas de cuero color hueso de tacones bajos. Así vestida, bajó a desayunar. Una sensación totalmente extraña la invadió al pensar que estaría a solas con Darien por unas horas. Era algo con lo que había soñado antes de que lanzaran esa nota dañina que arruinara la relación de ambos. Darien ya estaba sentado a la mesa del desayuno, pero los demás no estaban por ningún sitio.

— ¿Serena? —preguntó él, suave, levantando la cabeza al oír el ruido de pasos que se acercaban. Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que la sangre corriera más a prisa por las venas de Serena.

—Sí —respondió sentándose a su lado frente a la mesa enorme—. Creí que habías dicho que bajáramos a las siete.

—Así fue.

— ¿Pero, adonde están los otros? —insistió ella.

—En sus camas —murmuró él con una leve sonrisa—. No había necesidad de despertar a toda la casa porque salimos a pasear, ¿no te parece?

—No, por supuesto que no._ Tuvo que forzar sus ojos a desviarse de la figura imponente de Darien. Vestía un suéter blanco debajo de la misma chaqueta que usara la noche anterior con pantalones tostados y Serena pensó que estaba como para comérselo.

— ¿Quieres un poco de café? —preguntó ella alzando la cafetera.

—Aún no he tomado nada —replicó él—. Estaba esperándote. Ella sonrió para sí.

— ¿Debo sentirme halagada?

— Eso dependería de lo hambriento que hubiera estado y me reservo ese tipo de información. ¿Qué te parece si me sirves unos huevos, cariño? Envié a la señora Simpson a buscar la correspondencia a nuestra casilla de correo._ Serena le sirvió lo requerido y tomó la fuente con tocino y jamón serrano para acompañar los huevos y puso el plato frente a él.

— ¿Jamón o tocino? —preguntó a Darien.

—Tocino, pero prueba el jamón, es delicioso. Además, lo trajeron de la granja._ Serena se quedó mirándolo. La casa estaba en un lote de terreno inmenso rodeada de una cerca blanca con curiosidad.

— ¿Es ésta una granja? —preguntó luego de unos minutos.

—Muy astuta, señorita Tsukino. Sí, es una granja y nosotros criamos y cultivamos la mayor parte de nuestros alimentos._ Ella suspiró. Darien era un hombre mucho más afecto al aire libre y al campo de lo que había imaginado, lo cual hacía más penosa su ceguera. Pesarosa, agregó una gran rebanada de pan tostado sobre el plato de Darien y en el suyo.

— ¿Deseas mantequilla? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, por favor._ Serena agregó mantequilla a las dos tostadas con rapidez y le comunicó que tenía todo preparado en su plato. Para que él supiera dónde estaba cada cosa, utilizó como puntos de referencia los números en la esfera del reloj. Serena se sorprendió al no recibir comentarios cáusticos sobre sus directivas y verlo comenzar a comer sin dejar caer ni una migaja sobre el mantel. —Has vuelto a quedarte callada —mencionó él luego de un momento.

—Estaba pensando que debías disfrutar muchísimo trabajar en la granja antes —confesó ella, contrita. El rostro viril se ensombreció y ella deseó haberse mordido la lengua antes de decir semejante barbaridad.

—Sí. También cabalgaba mucho por el campo._ Ella lo miró.

—Aún ahora podrías andar a caballo, ¿verdad?

—Si voy acompañado creo que podría sin ningún problema —respondió él, indiferente—. ¿Sabes cabalgar, Serena?

—Un poco. Si voy demasiado rápido es seguro que me caigo._ Eso pareció devolverle un poco el humor perdido.

—Podrías cabalgar conmigo —sugirió él—. Yo podría sostenerte y tú me indicarías la dirección correcta._ Ella lo observó detenidamente. El sólo pensar en estar tan cerca de él la dejaba sin aliento. Casi podía sentir el calor y la fuerza de sus poderosos músculos contra ella.

—Seguro —le contestó—. Y si te caes, ¡me arrastrarás en tu caída y me aplastarás!_ Darien dirigió la mirada vacía en dirección de la voz con el rostro tenso de facciones sensuales como la voz con la que le respondió.

—Me encantaría aplastarte. Tenerte debajo de mi cuerpo. Pero a todo tu cuerpo._ Serena sintió el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas y levantó el pocillo de café a los labios como para ocultarse. No se atrevía a insistir en esa línea de conversación ni por todo el oro del mundo. — ¿No deseas jugar? —murmuró él con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ya veremos qué pasa. Termina tu desayuno, cariño. Debemos cubrir mucho terreno hoy._ Ella se inclinó hacia adelante.

— ¿Adonde iremos... además de dar un paseo?

—A mi oficina —replicó él con un suspiro. Ella sonrió en secreto. Ese sería el paso más importante que diera desde el accidente y ella no podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa por haber influido en Darien.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ella lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta donde estaban guardados los autos de la familia. Adentro se encontraban un Mercedes, un Fiat y un gran Lincoln negro.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó ella, insegura.

—Adivina._ Serena estudió el rostro orgulloso.

—El Lincoln._ Darien alzó una ceja y sonrió.

— ¿Debo sentirme halagado por conocer mis gustos?_ Ella rió.

—No lo sé._ Él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la atrajo contra sí.

—Yo necesito un auto grande, cariño. Mi físico es demasiado voluminoso y debo entrar cómodamente._ Serena lo codeó jugando.

—Doy fe —acordó ella, tironeándolo hacía el auto—. Bien, sólo espero no arrancar los guardabarros al sacarlo de aquí. Yo conduzco un Volkswagen, ¿sabes?

—Mi Dios —exclamó él, riendo—. Sí que tendrás que hacer algunos ajustes para conducir este monstruo. Confiaré en ti, a pesar de todo, Serena. Al menos con el auto —agregó él en voz tan baja y con un doble sentido que la irritó. Darien se detuvo cuando ella trataba de acomodarlo en el asiento delantero al lado del conductor. Posó las manazas sobre los hombros de Serena y las dejó deslizar hasta la cintura estremeciéndola de placer sensual al hacerlo. —Un minuto, Serena. ¿Qué llevas puesto? Descríbemelo._ Ella lo hizo, pero con voz forzada por el súbito e imprevisto contacto con las manos de Darien que seguían sosteniéndola. De pronto, Serena se dio cuenta de que sus cuerpos se rozaban en toda su longitud,

—¿Qué clase de suéter es? —preguntó él al tiempo que levantaba las manos hasta el borde del escote en V y seguía su contorno con el dedo índice—. ¡Qué cutis suave tienes! —Comentó, cortés. El dedo inquisitivo se introdujo debajo del escote para delinear la curva del seno—. Muy, muy suave._ Ella aprisionó los dedos intrusos entre los suyos.

—Vergüenza debería darte —le dijo, sofocada. Darien echó a reír.

— ¿Te has ruborizado? Lamento no poder verte Serena. Apuesto que tus ojos están poniéndote en evidencia en este preciso momento. —Su rostro se tornó triste y la soltó con un suspiro. — Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Ella se alejó de su lado sintiéndose al mismo tiempo aliviada y decepcionada. Si sólo pudiera confiar en que él no la heriría... Empero, aún no sabía si lo que lo impulsaba era la venganza o el deseo, y hasta que lo descubriera, no se atrevía a dejarlo acercar demasiado.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La parte occidental de Carolina del Sur era en casi toda su extensión, parte de las estribaciones de las magníficas Blue Ridge Mountains. Ahora, con un otoño que las pintaba como una paleta multicolor, la vista era tan extraordinaria que la ceguera de Darien era casi agresiva.

—Es una mañana bastante fresca —recalcó él con los ojos fijos en el camino por el que conducía Serena.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Darien, ojalá pudieras ver las montañas —dijo ella, triste—. Se ven como si un pintor loco y sobreexcitado le hubiera lanzado todos los colores de su paleta: oro, rojo, anaranjado y ámbar, con la punta de su pincel._ Darien curvó sus labios en una sonrisa amplia.

—Lo haces muy bien... la descripción, digo. ¿Dónde estamos?_ Le nombró la autopista.

—Es muy extensa y en este momento no hay mucho tránsito. Las montañas están adelante, bastante lejos y vamos por lo que alguna vez fueron colinas. Las laderas están cubiertas de hierba del amor.

— ¿Hierba del amor? —preguntó él, asombrado.

—De veras, se llama así —dijo ella riendo, feliz—. Los ecologistas estatales de Georgia lo siembran para evitar la erosión de las tierras en las costas altas, exactamente igual a las defensas rocosas en los lechos de los arroyos para impedir que a las costas se las lleve el agua.

—Entonces, debemos estar cerca de Jarrettsville ahora —apuntó él para cambiar de tema.

—Justo detrás de la colina —acordó Serena observando la pequeña ciudad que aparecía ante su vista con el telón de fondo de las montañas multicolores—. Es más grande de lo que la recordaba —murmuró ella—. Pero tan adorable cómo siempre.

—Siempre la consideré así. No es tan grande como Anderson o Spartanburg o Greenville, pero aun así es un formidable centro textil.

—Tu corporación es el miembro más destacado, si mal no recuerdo —acotó ella con una sonrisa.

—Empezamos con algo muy pequeño —le contó Darien—. Pero aún seguimos creciendo a pesar de la economía. ¿Dónde estamos?_ Serena se lo dijo.

—Si la memoria no me falla, creo que aquí giramos a la derecha.

—Sí, y después a la izquierda.

—Pero, ¿ese camino no conduce a la parte posterior de la planta?

—Va directo al centro de cómputos —respondió él—. Allí es donde está mi oficina principal. Nunca estuviste allí.

Ella siguió sus indicaciones en silencio, rumiando acerca de ese período de su vida que había concluido en semejante tragedia. Rememoró varias visitas a las gigantescas hilanderías de la Corporación Chiba, pero por algún motivo desconocido para ella, el centro de cómputos jamás había figurado en su agenda. En aquel momento, ella y Darien estaban más interesados en las terminales de producción. Varias veces él había mencionado el sitio donde estaba localizado el centro nervioso de la corporación, pero ella no se había interesado demasiado. Había estado mucho más interesada en el hombre mismo y el departamento de publicidad la había muñido de todas las fotos de la operación que ella podía necesitar para la desastrosa nota.

Serena estacionó el automóvil cerca de la entrada al centro de cómputos y apagó el motor. Empero, cuando trató de salir, observó que Darien continuaba rígidamente sentado en su asiento con los ojos sin vida fijos en el camino bajo el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Entramos? —preguntó ella, suave. El inhaló con fuerza e impaciencia.

—No sé si esto es una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? —Serena lo observó con suspicacia—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que las empleadas desfallezcan y se desmayen al tropezar contigo?_ Darien se sorprendió por un instante y luego lanzó una alegre carcajada que le borró las líneas tensas del rostro.

—Dios, eres excelente para mi ego —comentó él.

—Siempre. Ahora, ¿salimos o prefieres permanecer aquí sentado, cavilando por el resto de la mañana? Imagínate lo que podrían pensar de nosotros si alguno de tus ejecutivos se asomara y nos viera en esta actitud tan sospechosa.

—Umm, no me parece que pueda ser sospechosa —murmuro él y antes de que Serena comprendiera lo que planeaba, él la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—Darien... —susurró, sobresaltada. El rostro varonil era sobrio, indescifrable, mientras los cálidos dedos la recorrían dejándose estar en la suave curva de los labios.

— ¿Te sientes nerviosa? No tienes motivos. ¿Qué podría hacerte en este sitio?

— ¿Quieres que te escriba una lista? Es mejor que entremos. ¿Vamos?

—No quiero entrar todavía. —Le alzó el rostro por el mentón con la yema de sus dedos para que ella sintiera su aliento cálido y aromado con tabaco sobre los labios. — ¡Podría comerte! —apuntó él finalmente.

Serena sintió la fuerte presión de la boca ansiosa sobre sus labios con un dolor salvaje en los lugares más improbables. Ni siquiera intentó resistirse. Las caricias de Darien la excitaban tanto o más que el mejor vino añejo. Su cuerpo se dejó alzar en los poderosos brazos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Por todos los santos, jamás había querido a alguien como amaba a Darien. Ni siquiera a los miembros de su familia. El era la luz de su existencia y le resultaba absolutamente imposible negarlo. Ciego o no, él seguía siendo Darien. Le devolvió el beso con pasión, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él. Serena podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, percibir la sed insaciable que lo consumía al presionar las caderas contra las suyas con movimientos ondulantes.

— ¡Oh! —Serena exhaló el aliento dentro de la boca de Darien al sentir una intimidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada. El percibió el tenue sonido de la exclamación y sonrió, comprensivo. Su mano presionó más la base de la espina dorsal de Serena y levantó su cabeza para estar alerta al más mínimo sonido o al más ligero movimiento.

—Caramba, Serena, ¿pensabas que la ceguera me había dejado impotente? —preguntó él con descaro. Ella luchó por levantarse y alejarse de su lado, pero con la íntima convicción de que jamás lo lograría a menos que él lo permitiera. El continuaba sentado y orgulloso de sí mismo. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada que partía de un rostro enrojecido por el pudor, mientras él reía en voz baja.

— ¿Quieres callarte? —gruñó ella mientras seguía luchando para establecer un poco de orden en su apariencia mirándose en el espejo retrovisor, e incómoda por la visión de deseo que aún veía en el rostro de Darien y que hacía juego con el que ella misma sintiera hacía un segundo por primera vez en su vida.

—No puedo remediarlo. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con vírgenes nerviosas. Es... embriagador.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa —negó ella enseguida.

—Eres decididamente pura e inexperta —replicó él—. Haces que mi cabeza se maree con las posibilidades.

—En este momento será mejor que te olvides de las posibilidades y te concentres en volver a ser un exitoso hombre de negocios, ¿quieres? —musitó ella.

—Preferiría ser tu amante, Serena. —Las rodillas de Serena no le respondieron y menos sus piernas.

— ¿Podemos entrar? —Esa vocecita chillona ¿era realmente la suya? se preguntó, asombrada.

—Si tienes miedo de seguir una conversación tan interesante como ésta, supongo que la podemos postergar para más tarde.

—Eso es lo que crees —masculló al salir del auto y dirigirse a la otra puerta para guiarlo hasta el edificio.

La oficina principal de la Corporación Chiba estaba ubicada en el centro de un inmenso terreno hermoseado por manos expertas en la jardinería y ocupaba dos edificios enormes y dos más pequeños. Serena recordó que el más grande cobijaba a la hilandería principal donde se fabricaban las telas. El otro edificio inmenso era la planta de costura, donde se cortaban y armaban las prendas de vestir. Los dos edificios más pequeños eran el centro de distribución y el centro de cómputos.

Serena vio el logotipo de la Corporación Chiba, con su distintiva y enorme letra C en rojo y sonrió. Ese color le sentaba a Darien, era un color osado. Si él hubiera sido un color, hubiera sido rojo por ser tan vital. Al ir subiendo los pocos peldaños y entrar al edificio, ella sintió que Darien le apretaba más la mano. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de plantas y arbustos en macetas cono dando la bienvenida.

—Me agrada —murmuró ella, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista, una joven pelirroja—. Es como un jardín oriental, con una cascada en miniatura —agregó Serena al notar la profusa vegetación que rodeaba a una cascada artificial contra una de las paredes.

—Lo hice diseñar de esa manera. ¿La muchacha en el escritorio... es aproximadamente de tu edad y con cabello en llamas?

—Sí —respondió Serena observando, divertida, la expresión de asombro en el rostro de la pelirroja cuando vio al gigante oscuro que la acompañaba.

— ¡Señor Chiba! —exclamó la secretaria poniéndose de pie con el rostro sonriente y excitado. Corrió desde su escritorio mirando a Serena desconcertada. Pero luego, sonrió y saludó a ambos. —Bueno, ya era hora de que apareciera por la oficina —bromeó ella—. Todo el trabajo apilado y Yaten llevándolo y perdiendo la mitad por el camino..._ Darien rió por lo bajo y comenzó a relajarse.

—Será mejor para él que no pierda nada. ¿Cómo estás, Molly?

—Bueno, me aburro bastante en este lugar sin su presencia —suspiró ella, guiñándole el ojo a Serena—. Es tan tranquilo. No hay gritos ni maldiciones...

—Puede que no dure demasiado —le dijo Darien—. Quiero enterarme de lo que está sucediendo. Yaten es poco comunicativo y para ser sincero, yo tenía la mente en otras cosas.

—Yo odiaría que me llamaran otras cosas —dijo Molly a Serena—. Me llamo Molly Osaka... Molly para mis amigos.

—Soy Serena Tsukino —respondió ella estrechándole la mano. Ya le agradaba la pelirroja—. ¿Por dónde vamos?

—Yo les mostraré. ¿Café, jefe? —le preguntó a Darien. El asintió.

—Negro y fuerte y pon un poco de crema en el de Serena.

—De acuerdo —dijo Molly mientras Serena contenía el aliento al descubrir la memoria fotográfica de Darien. ¡Con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido aún recordaba cómo le agradaba tomar su café!

Molly los dejó en una oficina blanca, inmaculada e inmensa que ostentaba en su centro un escritorio de roble, sillones tapizados en cuero y lo que parecía una microcomputadora en una mesa a un costado del escritorio. Serena llevó a Darien hasta el sillón y cuando se sentó detrás del imponente escritorio, fue como en los viejos tiempos. La primera vez que lo viera, fue detrás de un escritorio en una de las plantas de la corporación. El había ido a visitar al gerente general de la planta cuando ella llegó a pedir autorización para hacer la nota. Y luego, parecían encontrarse sin querer en una y otra planta, y a veces en el pueblo. Pero jamás había visto esta oficina tan personal.

—Te sienta —dijo ella al verlo recostarse contra el respaldo del sillón giratorio.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él.

—Esta oficina. Es sólida y confiable y un poquito sobrecogedora._ El rió.

—Yo mismo me siento algo sobrecogido en estos momentos. —Cruzó los dedos detrás de la cabeza y la camisa se estiró sensualmente contra los músculos de su pecho. — Acostumbraba a tomar la vista como algo normal de lo que nunca me vería privado —murmuró—. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa para mí estar sentado aquí, en este sillón, con toda la responsabilidad, que ello implica y, además, ciego? —Su semblante se endureció y le brillaron los ojos. Serena cerró los suyos con pesar infinito.

—Ya vencerás todos los obstáculos —le dijo con firmeza—. Te las ingeniarás.

—Ingeniarme —se burló él—. ¡Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito artículo que escribiste, no tendría que ingeniármelas!

—Y si no hubiera sido porque corrías a lo loco... —comenzó ella, pero la entrada de Molly con el café la interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

—Aquí tienen —dijo Molly, sonriente y sin dar importancia a la tensión en el ambiente—. Escamoteé unos cuantos dulces de la alacena para acompañar el café. No creo que hayan desayunado muy bien... como es habitual —le dijo a Darien.

—Eficiente como siempre, Molly. Serena, ¿quieres divertirte un rato mientras discutimos de negocios? —agregó él, seco—. Enciende la computadora, cariño —le dijo a su secretaria—, y coloca la ficha de la cuenta de Bilings. Yaten dice que hay un problema ahí.

—Problema no es la palabra —comentó Molly haciendo lo que le indicaban. Encendió la computadora, esperó la señal de carga y depositó el disco en la ranura. —Aquí está —continuó ella—. El mayor obstáculo es el sindicato. Los trabajadores están preocupados por sus puestos y corre un rumor loco de que usted reemplazará a los obreros más antiguos de inmediato para no tener que abonarles sus beneficios de retiro. ¿No es algo increíble? La unión lucha en contra de la fusión con uñas y dientes, amenazando con una huelga en cuanto se firmen los papeles.

—Oh, demonios. No es la unión, es ese vicepresidente de Bilings, aspira a la presidencia de la compañía y está produciendo todos estos problemas deliberadamente para chantajearme y lograr que lo ubique en el sitial más alto de los ejecutivos. Si es jerarquizado, no habrá huelga... desacreditará los rumores ante el sindicato, les asegurará que los empleados serán mantenidos en sus puestos si lo nombro presidente. Utiliza todo eso en mi contra. —Frunció el entrecejo pero los ojos le brillaban por el reto. — Pero existe una sola cosa con la que no ha contado. No me gusta el chantaje. Iré allí personalmente mañana y llamaré a reunión con la unión en el lugar, y me aseguraré de que el vicepresidente esté allí para escuchar cada palabra.

— ¿Lo echará? —Molly rió para sí.

—Eso es demasiado suave —replicó él sorbiendo su café—. Lo rebajaré al departamento de compras y le haré la vida imposible por unas semanas. Si se queda, quizás le dé la presidencia. Léeme la carpeta con sus datos.

Serena, enojada y frustrada al tener que permanecer muda, tomó el pocillo de café y comenzó a vagar por la habitación mientras Molly leía los datos a su jefe. El cuarto estaba lleno de fotos que mostraban todas las etapas de producción, desde las fibras hasta los artículos terminados. Serena reconoció cada paso de la operación desde la selección de las fibras, al cardado, el peinado, la preparación de las mechas o torzadas, el estiramiento y el retorcimiento del hilo antes de encanillarlo. Ver las fibras de algodón, de nylon o de polyester o la mezcla de varias para formar la mecha era algo fascinante. Pero ver cómo se estiraban cada vez más y se afinaban para formar el hilo o la hebra era mucho más interesante. La planta de costura era también fascinante de ver. A Serena le hacía recordar un rompecabezas. Cada costurera era responsable por una operación diferente mientras las prendas se iban armando de diferentes trozos cortados en el salón de cortes hasta terminar las prendas que eran luego revisadas por el departamento de control de calidad. Otras fotografías mostraban los edificios primitivos de la compañía con vagones llenos de algodón en rama recién recogido y empacado.

Por fin, cuando las había observado una o dos veces a cada una y Molly seguía leyendo, se acercó al ventanal que miraba a las montañas. Pero no miraba ni admiraba el esplendor del otoño. Su mente continuaba fija en Darien y en la acusación que le había hecho sin fundamento alguno. Deseaba herirlo como él la había herido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Molly había dejado de hablar, ni de que Darien había estado ladrando órdenes en voz baja y profunda, hasta que la llamó.

—Serena, ¿te has vuelto sorda? —gruñó él. Ella dio un salto al oírlo y se dio vuelta.

—Hay momentos en que es preferible no oír —replicó ella, ceñuda acercándose al escritorio—. ¿Estás listo para marcharte?_ El levantó la cabeza seguro de haber oído un tono mordaz en su voz.

— ¿Que te sucede?_ Molly murmuró algo y los dejó solos cerrando la puerta al salir. —Bien —insistió Darien. Se puso de pie con la mano apoyada sobre el escritorio—. ¿Serena?_ Ella lanzó rayos por los ojos.

—Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que yo no escribí esa nota —dijo ella, furiosa—. ¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte?_ Darien pareció relajarse aunque muy poco.

— ¡Ven aquí!

—Debemos irnos...

—Al diablo con todo. ¿Quieres venir de una vez? —masculló él—. ¡Serena, no hagas que me tropiece con todos los muebles tratando de encontrarte!_ Ella vaciló, pero sólo por un instante. No deseaba humillarlo por nada del mundo. Se adelantó un poco. El sintió el calor de su cuerpo antes de que ella se acercara demasiado, porque estiró los brazos y la tomó por los hombros, atrayéndola contra sí. —Desde un principio te dije que tendía a volverme impaciente y con mal humor —le dijo con voz tierna—. Y no será más fácil cuando me ataquen los dolores de cabeza. Así que si decides romper el acuerdo y regresar a tu casa, yo no te detendré._ Esta declaración la asombró. No parecía provenir de un hombre vengativo. Lo miró a los ojos vacíos con el corazón a flor de piel... y todos sus rencores se desvanecieron en el aire. No era justo que él socavara su resistencia de esta manera, sólo con mostrarse humilde. Suspiró.

—Yo también tengo mi genio y lo pierdo muy a menudo. ¿No sería preferible que nos fuéramos de aquí? —murmuró ella. Él le apretó la frente contra su pecho mientras lanzaba un suspiro, y la abrazaba con cariño hamacándola en sus brazos y apoyaba la mejilla sobre la cabellera dorada de Serena.

—Sopórtame un poco —le susurró él al oído—. Hago lo más que puedo para no herirte._ Era toda una confesión para el hombre orgulloso, rígido e inflexible que ella recordaba. Estaba plenamente segura de que él nunca se disculpaba con nadie.

—Dijo el lobo a la oveja —dijo ella entre risas.

—También tienes dientes para morder —le recordó él, riendo. La apretó más contra su cuerpo antes de soltarla—. No durarías mucho a mi lado si fueras uno de esos angelitos compasivos y tiernos que muchas madres esperan que sean sus hijas. Vamos a casa, cariño. Necesito encontrar a Yaten y discutir algunas tácticas con él.

—Tú eres el jefe. —Le tomó la mano para guiarlo a la puerta. Molly los encontró en la oficina exterior.

— ¿Desea que le envuelva algunos de estos problemitas molestos y se los doy para que los lleve a su casa, jefe? —preguntó Molly, picara.

— ¿Qué clase de problemitas son esos?

—Bien, por ejemplo, está la máquina expendedora de bebidas gaseosas que se disfraza de tragamonedas. Está la máquina de café que da café pero no da vasos. Está el encargado de reparar la computadora que promete venir un lunes y ni apareció hoy que es viernes. También el vendedor de repuestos que no quiere escucharme cuando le digo y le repito que hemos contratado a otro proveedor. Están las tres muchachas que no saben coser, pero que quieren dos veces el sueldo que le pagamos a los operarios de producción...

— ¡Sácame de aquí de una buena vez! —estalló Darien en dirección a Serena—. Encárgate tú, Molly —le gritó por encima del hombro.

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua al verlos salir del edificio.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

— ¿Adónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Serena una vez que estuvieron de nuevo en el auto.

—Eso depende de ti, cariño. Tú eres la que conduce —respondió él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gustaría subir a las montañas y hacer un picnic? —sugirió ella con una sensación de regocijo que la impulsaba a la aventura—. Podríamos detenernos en algún sitio y comprar un poco de queso, galletas y algunos pastelitos dulces.

— ¿La infancia revivida? —bromeó él.

—Algo por el estilo —admitió Serena—. Mina y yo solíamos ir de pesca con nuestro padre y siempre nos deteníamos en alguna pequeña tienda campestre para comprar provisiones. Casi me había olvidado lo divertido que era.

—Yo, en cambio, no he ido de pesca desde que tenía doce años —recordó él.

— ¿Qué haces para divertirte y descansar cuando no estás matándote con el trabajo? —inquirió ella después de hacer arrancar el motor y haberlo conducido hasta la autopista.

—La corporación ha sido mi vocación y mi pasatiempo favorito por muchos años, Serena —respondió él, sereno. Buscó un cigarrillo en los bolsillos y lo encendió con desenvoltura—. No he tenido tiempo para nada más.

—Me parece bastante limitado —observó ella.

— ¿De veras? ¿Qué haces tú cuando no estás trabajando en el diario?_ Serena lanzó un suspiro.

—No mucho, debo confesar. Sólo tenemos dos reporteros y el otro trabaja por horas, después de la escuela. Yo estoy disponible las veinticuatro horas del día. Si algo sucede, se supone que yo debo cubrirlo sin importar la hora que sea.

—Eso no me parece muy seguro —remarcó él—. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un robo nocturno?

—Tomaría mi cámara e iría —contestó ella, simplemente—. Es parte del trabajo. Las noticias no se toman vacaciones.

—Ciega dedicación al trabajo, según parece —se burló él.

—Somos los ojos y los oídos del público —argumentó ella, caldeándose para la batalla—. Escribimos la historia mientras se va haciendo. ¿Quién va a registrar los hechos importantes y sobresalientes si no lo hacemos nosotros?

—No puedo ver muy bien la diferencia que hará en la historia si no se registra un robo en una pequeña población para la posteridad —respondió él—. ¿Importa realmente que consignes los hechos a la medianoche y no a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente?_ Serena respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Oh, tú no lo comprendes en absoluto.

—Nunca lo hice. Tú le entregas un ciento diez por ciento a tu trabajo, y ¿a quién le interesa? Decididamente, no a la gente que lee las noticias. Conocían todos los hechos antes de que el diario fuera a la imprenta. Sólo lo leen para saber a quién han arrestado.

—Simplificas demasiado las cosas.

—No, en absoluto. Tú exageras la importancia de lo que haces. He notado la misma actitud en todos los periodistas dedicados y tesoneros —continuó él—. Ellos ven su trabajo como una suerte de Santo Grial, pero no es más que una columna de chismes glorificada al máximo, que la mayoría de las veces causa más problemas de los que resuelve. He visto grupos que desfilan para beneficio de las cámaras de televisión.

—Nosotros hacemos muchísimo bien —musitó ella al tiempo que tomaba una curva.

—Nómbrame alguno —la retó.

—Muy bien, lo haré_ E inmediatamente comenzó a ametrallarlo con los proyectos que había llevado a cabo su diario: programas para beneficio de los necesitados, los sin hogar, los ancianos, los menos privilegiados, los ignorantes, los desolados y acongojados, los ciegos, los estafados y embaucados, los impedidos, y sólo cuando se tomó un respiro para continuar fue que Darien lo impidió levantando una mano y riendo divertido.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya me hago cargo —admitió él—. Quizás los diarios de las pequeñas localidades logren más cosas que los otros y no soy yo quién para decir que haces un poco de bien. Pero —agregó—, ¿se terminará el mundo si abandonas tu trabajo?_ Serena quedó pensativa por unos momentos.

—No para los subscriptores del diario —confesó ella—. Porque siempre hay alguien que puede reemplazarte en el personal del diario, y probablemente hacer una tarea mejor de la que tú has realizado. Sin embargo, no sé si yo podría vivir sin él.

— ¿Por qué no? —Darien alzó la cabeza como si la respuesta fuera de vital importancia para él.

—No es un trabajo aburrido —respondió ella—. Siempre está sucediendo algo distinto, ya sea un proyecto que tú sigues o una gran historia que comienza a salir a la luz después de haber estado en secreto por largo tiempo. No puedes aburrirte porque no tienes tiempo. —Se le iluminó la cara con los recuerdos. — Te acostumbras a golpear a las puertas de lugares en los que no podrías entrar si fueras un ciudadano común. Conoces gente extraordinaria, haces cosas excitantes... Lo adoro —concluyó ella—. Es... todo.

—Un hombre debe ser eso para una mujer —replicó él en voz baja.

—Ningún hombre será jamás todo para mí —adujo ella dirigiendo el auto hacia una carretera que los llevaba a las montañas.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro al respecto, si fuera tú —le aconsejó Darien—. La mayoría de las veces debemos reconocer que no somos tan autosuficientes como tratamos de auto convencernos.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia personal? —desafió ella.

—Sí —admitió él para sorpresa de Serena—. Jamás pensé que viviría para ver el día en que debía conformarme con ser guiado de la mano como una criatura, Serena. Hubiera apostado dinero y del grande, a que nunca podría ocurrirme eso.

—No siempre será así para ti —lo consoló ella con más convicción de la que realmente sentía.

— ¿Estás segura? —El rió con amargura. — Eso no es lo que me dijo el cirujano.

—Las circunstancias pueden cambiar —le recordó Serena.

—Algún día, las ballenas podrán conducir automóviles —se mofó él.

—Darien...

—No sigamos, cariño. Dime dónde estamos._ No seguiría discutiendo más el tema, eso era obvio. Serena suspiró, fatigada, por el duelo verbal.

—Nos dirigimos a las afueras de Jarrettsville en dirección oeste, pero veo una autopista que arranca a nuestra izquierda y que cruza el Tiger River. ¿Por cuál de las dos tomo?

—Sigue derecho. Ya debemos estar en las estribaciones de la cadena de la Blue Ridge Mountain.

—Por cierto —rió ella al observar el terreno montañoso, el campo abierto y las cabañas aisladas que descansaban en las laderas entre un follaje glorioso. Darien nombró dos autopistas y agregó:

—Donde ambas se cruzan, toma el camino de la izquierda y sigue tres o cuatro kilómetros hasta encontrar una pequeña tienda campestre sobre la derecha del camino. Podemos detenernos allí y conseguir algunas provisiones.

—Tienes muy buena memoria.

—Hago lo posible. ¿Estás familiarizada con los caminos de montañas? ¿Has conducido por ellos?

—No tanto como me gustaría —admitió ella—. Pero no me dejaré vencer por el pánico si los frenos se calientan y comienzan a chirriar. He conducido en las montañas de Georgia por los alrededores de Blairsville y Hiawassee. ¡Y puedes creerme, es un buen entrenamiento!

—Comprendo lo que dices. Las curvas son un verdadero reto._ El rostro de Darien se ensombreció y Serena supo que recordaba sus tiempos de corredor.

— ¿Te gustaría escuchar las noticias? —preguntó ella y antes de que Darien se negara, encendió la radio agradecida de la distracción que les proporcionaba, evitando así que él continuara con sus cavilaciones.

Minutos después subían por un camino cuyas curvas, vueltas y revueltas les ponían los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, ella no estaba nerviosa pues Darien estaba a su lado. Por extraño que le pareciera, él le daba seguridad. De pronto, ella detuvo el auto frente a la tienda campestre y cargaron el auto con salchichas envasadas, galletas, pastelitos y refrescos y un aro de queso típico de la región.

—Este lugar es hermoso —comentó ella deteniendo el auto en un parque desierto a la vera del camino. Desde allí se podían admirar las montañas que dominaban el paisaje.

— ¿Está desierto? —preguntó él.

—Oh, sí por completo. ¿Descargamos las provisiones y descansamos aquí un rato?

—Estoy de acuerdo._ Lo ayudó a salir del auto e ignorando las mesas y bancos de cemento, se tendieron debajo de un frondoso manzano. Muy pronto terminaron el queso, las galletas y las salchichas y después se tiraron a descansar bebiendo los refrescos y comiendo los pastelitos dulces.

—Realmente, éste es un paraje hermoso —comentó Serena con un suspiro mientras se recostaba en la hierba con los ojos cerrados—. Es fresco, perfumado y pleno de paz.

—Eres demasiado joven para necesitar paz —observó él.

—Todos la necesitamos a veces.

—Hazme acordar de encargar una silla de ruedas para ti, abuelita. —El rió mientras terminaba de beber su refresco. Luego, se tiró de espaldas sobre las hojas crujientes al lado de Serena lanzando un suspiro—. Mi Dios, sí que necesitaba esto. El silencio, las montañas, tú..._ Ella rodó sobre un costado para observarlo detenidamente. Así, tan de cerca, era un hombre completamente distinto al ricachón todopoderoso que conociera detrás de un escritorio imponente y al que había vuelto a ver unos momentos antes en su oficina.

—Una hogaza de pan, una jarra de vino... —Serena sonrió.

—Y tú —murmuró él. Se estiró para tomarla del brazo y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla con ternura enviando corrientes sensuales por todo su cuerpo—. Ven aquí, Serena —dijo él, suave.

—Es un lugar público —balbuceó ella.

—Oiré un auto antes que tú. —Los dedos apretaron más. — Y yo lo necesito, ¿no lo puedes comprender? Necesito probarme que no soy un medio hombre además de ser un ciego..._ Qué argumento más injusto le pareció a Serena quien se acercó sin ninguna reserva. Pero lo hacía por amor a él, no por piedad ni lástima... algo que no podría entender Darien. Al sentir todo el cuerpo de Darien pegado al suyo fue como la antesala del cielo para Serena y todo lo que ansiaba de la vida en ese instante. —Todo el día he esperado este momento —murmuró él, refregando la boca por el rostro de Serena hasta que encontró los labios calientes. La apretó más contra sí hasta que el fuerte aroma masculino comenzó a turbarla—. He ansiado saborear tu boca y tu piel, sentirte pegada a mí... las cosas de las que me he visto privado desde que regresaste._ Serena, con los ojos cerrados, se forzó a distenderse y a rendirse ante él y su fuerza.

—Eres muy fuerte —murmuró ella acariciándole los anchos hombros.

—Y tú eres muy suave y delicada —replicó él dejando que sus manos ascendieran por el talle hasta englobar en las palmas ansiosas, las suaves redondeces de los senos erguidos—. Especialmente aquí..._ Ella comenzó a protestar, pero la boca de Darien obraba milagros en la suya, tan experto como lo recordaba y tan peligroso al burlarse de las tímidas protestas por la intimidad que asumían sus manos. —No te resistas —murmuró él contra sus labios—. Limitaré mis atenciones a este territorio tan interesante, si eso es lo que deseas. ¿Dónde están los botones?_ Ella trató de concentrarse, pero él le acariciaba los labios con la punta de la lengua y la mente de Serena volaba por un limbo de placer inefable que le impedía pensar en la disposición insólita de la abotonadura debajo del brazo. —Entonces... —murmuró él al encontrarlos y con dedos expertos comenzó a desprenderlos—. También este pequeño girón de nube —susurró mientras desabrochaba el sostén de encaje blanco que sólo servía como adorno de los senos—. ¡Ah! —exclamó, extasiado, al tocar al fin, la piel caliente de los pechos erguidos y endurecidos por el roce de sus manos. Serena exhaló un gemido de sorpresa—. ¡Serena, tu piel es como la seda al tacto y tan dulce que podría comerte! —Bajó la cabeza contra las tensas curvas que se elevaban de ese cuerpo y saboreó la piel suavemente perfumada con desusada reverencia—. Sabes a flores —dijo, mientras ella se arqueaba y se mordía los labios para no gritar al tiempo que permitía que las manos ardientes la alzaran hasta su boca sedienta de goces. El la probó, la mordisqueó hasta que un grito agudo escapó de los labios de Serena con la fuerza del placer que Darien le proporcionaba con sus caricias. —Serena —gimió él y corrió sus manos para tomarla por la espalda y continuar acariciándola.

Deslizó la boca hasta la de ella y la tomó por asalto. Los dedos de Darien se crisparon sobre las nalgas de Serena que lanzó un grito ahogado. Darien se tensó de golpe, alzó la cabeza y aflojó los dedos que la habían hecho sufrir.

—Lo siento, ha sido imperdonable de mi parte. ¿Te lastimé mucho?_ Serena lamió sus labios resecos y observó su semblante sin vista, helada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Percibió el aire frío sobre la piel desnuda que el calor y la humedad de los besos de Darien habían dejado vulnerable.

—Tú no me lastimaste, Darien —confesó ella con voz casi inaudible. Las facciones tensas de Darien se fueron relajando y sus manos volvieron a explorar el cuerpo tenso y arqueado que parecía entregarse ansioso.

—A pesar de eso, no volveré a ser tan rudo —prometió él—. ¿Te agrada el roce de mis manos, Serena?_ Ella luchó por mantenerse cuerda, pero él creaba una tensión tan fuerte en su cuerpo y en su alma... nuevos placeres... placeres exquisitos.

—Por favor —susurró ella mientras le tomaba la cabeza y la hacía descender hasta que la boca reposara sobre sus senos hambrientos de gozo—. Así...

—Sí, querida —respondió él, pasando sus labios lentamente sobre los de Serena—así... así...

Luego, frotó su frente, sus ojos, las mejillas y todo su rostro por sobre la piel desnuda produciéndole sensaciones que ella jamás hubiera imaginado que podría sentir. A pesar de su edad era terriblemente inocente con respecto a la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer. Pero no era a causa de mojigatería, sino simplemente porque ningún hombre había hecho hervir su sangre en la forma en que lo hacía Darien. Los labios de Darien la tocaban, la adoraban en medio de un silencio que el susurro de las hojas en la brisa parecía intensificar y el crujido de las hojas secas debajo de su espalda cuando se retorcía, indefensa, bajo sus manos y su boca.

Entonces, él movió la mole de su cuerpo para que descansara sobre la frágil silueta de Serena, desde los senos hasta los muslos, para que ella pudiera notar las sutiles diferencias entre su cuerpo masculino y el femenino. Ella retuvo el aliento ante la extraña sensación de unicidad. La boca de Darien saboreaba los labios entreabiertos de Serena mientras su cuerpo viril se movía con sensualidad sobre la fragilidad delicada de ella, meciéndose suavemente y presionándola otras veces con fuerza. Ella gimió indefensa ante el tumulto de emociones encontradas que la avasallaban.

—Ninfa —le dijo él al tiempo que las manos la tomaban de las nalgas para presionar las caderas contra las suyas—. Dulce y pequeña seductora, siente en tu cuerpo el efecto que me produces.

—Darien —susurró ella, sufriendo lo indecible—. Oh, Darien, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—No te avergüences —murmuró él, tranquilizándola—. Sé demasiado bien todo lo nuevo que es esto para ti. Sólo quédate tendida y quieta, cariño, y deja que te enseñe lo que debes hacer. Voy a ser muy, pero muy cuidadoso y lo haré muy, pero muy lentamente y muy tierno... —Las manos de Darien se movieron y ella mordió un grito al sentir que le desprendía la falda y la deslizaba por los muslos.

—El camino —balbuceó ella, sintiendo que su cuerpo enloquecido se rendía al suyo, que sus piernas cooperaban con él, que sus manos se aferraban a su cuello cuando debían rechazarlo, empujarlo, cuando las intenciones de Darien eran demasiado claras hasta para una novata. El también contuvo el aliento al moverse, creando una intimidad nueva, casi insoportable, entre ellos. El cuerpo de Serena parecía a punto de atiesarse en una entrega total, de morir por la tensión al arquearse hacia él mientras los dedos se clavaban en las caderas de Darien.

—Ahora —exhaló él, tembloroso, y los dedos encontraban los botones de su propia camisa para abrirla y dejar que los senos se aplastaran contra la piel caliente y cubierta de vello rizado de su pecho desnudo. Movió el cuerpo nuevamente mientras sus manos la recorrían con caricias que se volvían intolerables para ella—. Ahora, Serena, ayúdame..._ Esa fue la última gota, el colmo de todo. Ella se rindió sin ninguna reserva, amándolo, deseándolo con pasión, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ante el apetito atroz que él creaba en su cuerpo mientras aguardaba para entregarle todo: su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma entera...

El ruido de un auto acercándose por la carretera se filtró en medio de los pensamientos enloquecidos que poblaban la mente nublada de Serena, pero Darien lo oyó. Sensible a la más mínima interrupción, a pesar de su propia sorprendente locura, alzó la cabeza y quedó rígido. Quería respirar más aire, se ahogaba, su cuerpo temblaba por el deseo contenido y el sudor le cubría el cuerpo. Trató de aquietar los latidos de su corazón enloquecido.

—Oh, Dios, no —masculló él y Serena vio cómo se le distorsionaban las facciones al arrancarse de ella para tirarse, rígido, sobre la hierba a su lado. Parecía un hombre sufriendo los tormentos más atroces.

—Darien, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella mientras se arreglaba la ropa. Lo miraba con ojos preocupados cuando el auto se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Tú qué crees? —volvió a gruñir él.

Su voz sonaba áspera. Serena se cuestionó sobre la necesidad de prenderse la falda, pero ya él lo hacía por ella mientras un grupo de turistas sobre un ómnibus pasaba a poca distancia del lugar en que ellos seguían sentados. Una mujer del grupo los saludó alegremente con la mano en alto sin pensar siquiera en la tensión quemante que reinaba entre esas personas que parecían tan felices debajo del manzano.

—Ya se han ido —murmuró ella, sin necesidad. El respiró hondo como si fuera la última vez y se sentó con el rostro más sombrío que nunca.

—Maldición —gruñó él, furioso—. Serena, casi te hago mía, ¿te has dado cuenta? Justamente aquí, a plena vista de la autopista y yo estaba tan poseído por la pasión, que ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer._ Serena estudió el rostro ancho y moreno con algo de admiración y asombro. Era extrañamente satisfactorio saber que tenía ese efecto sobre él.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo sin ninguna mujer, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó ella, titubeante. Los ojos de Darien comenzaron a brillar amenazantes mientras continuaba sentado, tieso e inconmovible.

— ¿Es eso lo que piensas? —inquirió él, tajante—. ¿Qué estaba tan desesperado que todo lo que necesitaba era cualquier cuerpo de mujer para ponerme así?

— ¿No fue así? —preguntó ella y contuvo el aliento a la espera de su respuesta. El brillo fue más intenso.

—Realmente ¿crees que te usaría de esa manera sabiendo que eres virgen? —Se puso de pie—. Te agradezco el concepto que tienes de mí. Ha sido fascinante. Volvamos a casa, ahora.

—Yo no intenté detenerte —le recordó ella, suave. El rió con amargura.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? Si quedabas embarazada, yo sería el responsable y quedaría a tu merced para un juicio. Entonces, tu vida se deslizaría por un lecho de rosas._ Serena quedó azorada, su rostro se tornó blanco como un papel, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Comenzó a recoger los restos del picnic y a cargarlos en el auto. Tiró la basura en uno de los cestos y subió al auto. Tampoco dijo una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto de regreso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, él se puso peor aún, rugiendo como un león, gruñendo acerca de los negocios, quejándose de la falta de cooperación de Serena cuando trataba y fracasaba al intentar conseguir comunicación con algún hombre de negocios con quien Darien deseaba hablar por teléfono. Por último, Serena perdió los estribos y salió del estudio dando un portazo, dejándolo solo con su mal humor.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Esa noche, Serena tuvo buen cuidado de sentarse, a la hora de la cena, junto a Mina y alentarla a hablar sobre temas generales para que nadie prestara mucha atención a su inusual silencio. Darien, a la cabecera de la mesa, tampoco parecía muy proclive a la conversación. Permanecía indiferente a los que lo rodeaban, cavilando mientras picoteaba la comida que tenía adelante. Serena huyó a la planta alta en cuanto tuvo la primera oportunidad, a pesar de haber visto a Darien dirigirse al estudio cuando la cena hubo concluido. Ella no podría enfrentar las preguntas acerca del día pasado en compañía de su nuevo jefe sin ruborizarse y eso hubiera llevado a diversos comentarios muy interesantes y suspicaces de parte del resto de la familia.

Una vez en el dormitorio, se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello lentamente mientras revivía cada instante, cada gesto y cada palabra de esas horas maravillosas de ardiente pasión. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que un hombre intentara hacerle el amor y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan atraída, ni su cuerpo había respondido de la manera que lo hiciera con Darien. Si ese autobús no hubiera pasado por la carretera en esos momentos, ella se hubiera rendido y entregado a él en forma total y absoluta sin parar mientes en el pudor por hacerlo allí, debajo de los árboles y a plena vista de cualquiera. No podía recordar haber sufrido un deseo tan enloquecedor ni un apetito sexual de semejante magnitud en toda su vida. Aún ahora, luego de varias horas, su cuerpo y todo su ser seguían devorados por las llamas de la pasión.

Con sólo rememorar las horas de la tarde sentía que la piel de su cuerpo se erizaba de excitación. El cálido roce de esos dedos firmes sobre su piel, su evidente destreza para acariciarla la hacían envidiar y casi odiar a las mujeres con las que él había aprendido sus técnicas amatorias. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció de gozo y de añoranzas. Anhelaba estar de nuevo en sus brazos, ser mimada por él y ser... guiada por él en el arte de amar. ¿Cómo sería compartir su cama? ¿Qué sentiría ella al estar a su lado? Estas y otras preguntas revoloteaban en la mente de Serena desasosegándola. Entonces tomó una decisión: debía controlarse seriamente pues una aventura baladí con Darien Chiba sólo la llevaría a un callejón sin salida y ella debía pensar no sólo en el presente sino también en lo que le quedaba de vida. Tenerlo como amante y aprender con él cómo amar le impediría poder reconstruir su vida con cualquier otro hombre, ya que ninguno podría tomar su lugar. No deseaba arriesgarse a tanto. Su vida sin él ya sería bastante difícil aun así como estaban las cosas entre ellos.

De pronto, se puso a pensar en el futuro cercano cuando tuviera que partir de Jarrettsville, abandonando a Darien, volviendo a su empleo en Defiance y le pareció una perspectiva insoportable. El placer que sentía con sólo mirar a Darien le daba ánimos para sobrellevar el dolor de no ser amada por él, pero que él la tocara, la acariciara ya era alcanzar el cielo con las manos. Se puso de pie aborreciendo su debilidad al mismo tiempo que se dejaba arrastrar por ella sintiendo vivos deseos de satisfacerla.

De pronto, un sonido extraño llegó hasta sus oídos. Quedó tensa. Volvió a repetirse, esta vez más fuerte y comprendió que provenía del cuarto contiguo, el que ocupaba Darien. Vaciló por un instante antes de abrir y dirigirse hasta la puerta contigua donde se puso a escuchar. Lo oyó de nuevo. Era un quejido. Era el quejido fuerte y disonante de un hombre que sufría dolores agudos. A pesar de la barrera que proporcionaba la puerta de madera lo escuchó con absoluta claridad. Pensó llamar a la puerta, pero luego decidió probar la perilla. Al encontrar que la puerta estaba sin llave, la empujó y entró. Dio unos pasos sobre la alfombra tostada y sus ojos se posaron ansiosos sobre la figura tendida de Darien sobre la gruesa colcha en tonos crema y café haciendo juego con el decorado mediterráneo del cuarto.

— ¿Darien? —llamó ella, suave El volvió la cabeza en dirección a la voz y Serena pudo apreciar las líneas duras y tensas que parecían talladas por el dolor en su rostro pálido.

— ¿Serena? —susurró él, ronco.

—Sí.

Ella se dirigió a la cama plena de compasión y se sentó tímidamente a su lado sobre el borde de la cama. El cuerpo yaciente irradiaba un calor desacostumbrado que se traspasaba a sus muslos ateridos. El vestía pantalón y camisa mientras que la chaqueta y la corbata habían sido arrojadas sobre una silla y los zapatos estaban en el suelo debajo de la cama. Darien pasó sus dedos por los muslos en busca de la mano de Serena que descansaba en su falda. Al encontrarla, la apretó con fuerza.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió él con voz tensa—. Te necesito. Por Dios, cuánto te necesito...

—Me quedaré —respondió ella, tranquilizadora. Levantó la mano libre y le acarició la frente despejándola de las hebras negras que la cubrían mojadas de sudor. Tenía la frente hirviendo—. Estoy aquí; no me iré a ningún sitio. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ¿Es un dolor de cabeza?

—Execrable dolor de cabeza —la corrigió él, encogiéndose de dolor—. Las tabletas... en el cajón superior de la mesa de noche._ Ella soltó su mano y encontró la botella con el medicamento. Leyó las indicaciones escritas en la etiqueta y le peguntó si ya había tomado alguna. Cuando él respondió meneando la cabeza, Serena echó dos en la palma de su mano y fue hasta el baño en busca de un vaso con agua. Darien tomó las tabletas y luego se tiró hacia atrás pesadamente, reposando la cabeza de cabellos oscuros sobre la funda de la almohada color crema.

—Te calmará en veinte minutos más o menos —murmuró ella, compasiva—. Lo siento mucho; debe dolerte terriblemente.

—Qué palabra tan débil e inocua usas para calificarlo —gimió él.

Serena volvió a alisarle el cabello mientras recordaba las palabras perversas y maliciosas que él había usado cuando abandonaron el parque. Probablemente el dolor había comenzado entonces y lo había inducido a reaccionar de la manera en que lo había hecho. El dolor y la frustración habían sido los causantes de su hostilidad y no el odio hacia ella. Ahora lo comprendía y el aguijón que tenía clavado en el alma se diluyó de inmediato.

—Fui extremadamente cruel contigo, ¿no es así? —inquirió él, lacónico, como si pudiera oír los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de Serena.

—Sí, y mucho —le respondió sin concesiones. Darien intentó sonreír débilmente.

—Te deseaba —dijo—. Y lo último que esperaba era que apareciera un auto cargado de turistas por ese lugar._ Serena, al recordar el momento en que ese contingente los interrumpió, sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo.

— Era un lugar muy público — murmuró ella.

—Yo no sabía ni dónde estaba en ese instante y no digas que tú sí lo sabías porque estarías mintiendo —musitó él—. Estabas tan apasionada como yo y si ellos no hubiesen aparecido por allí, hubiéramos...

—Yo hubiera vuelto a la cordura —replicó ella, lacónica, tratando de auto convencerse.

—Al diablo con eso. No te creo en absoluto —exclamó él. Ella intentó forzar una sonrisa pero fracasó.

—Déjame algunas ilusiones en pie, ¿quieres?_ El rió suavemente y suspiró llevando la mano de Serena a su frente caliente.

—Fue delicioso, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó él—. Sólo tú y yo, sin distracciones de ninguna clase, el viento soplando y las hojas que crujían bajo tu peso y tu sabor en mi boca...

—Si estás tratando de turbarme, olvídalo —lo reconvino ella, aunque tuvo que reprimir el deseo ferviente de arrojarse en sus brazos y besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento—. Tengo veintiséis años y no creo que pueda escandalizarme nunca más.

—No me digas. Cuando al fin te lleve a la cama hablaremos de esto nuevamente. ¿O todavía tienes dudas de que me las ingenie para conseguirlo antes de que te vayas de aquí?

—No quiero tener una aventura contigo, Darien —respondió ella, insegura—. No está entre los términos de nuestro contrato. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a sobreponerte.

— ¿Y eso es todo?_ Le tomó la mano y llevó los dedos a su boca provocándole nuevas sensaciones con la lengua y los labios hasta que Serena volvió a sentir un anhelo ferviente de tenderse a su lado.

— ¿Cómo está el dolor de cabeza? —dijo ella, evasiva intentando ignorar lo que sentía.

—Mejorando minuto a minuto._ Presionó la palma de la mano de Serena contra su boca y trazó las líneas que la surcaban con la punta de la lengua.

—Necesitas descanso...

—Te necesito a ti —exhaló él—. Acuéstate conmigo por unos minutos. Deja que te toque como lo hice esta tarde.

—No debemos... —protestó ella.

—Serena, ambos somos adultos —le recordó él—. Gente grande, no criaturas que juegan con fuego. Ambos conocemos los riesgos, pero no te tomaré de esta manera. Estoy demasiado cansado para hacerte justicia y me duele muchísimo la cabeza. Sólo deseo apretarte contra mi cuerpo. ¿Es algo tan atroz o extravagante?

—Tú haces que yo parezca una adolescente mojigata —rezongó ella—. Y no lo soy, pero sí soy cautelosa. Soy una estúpida en lo que se refiere a hombres y mujeres en la cama. ¿No se te había ocurrido pensarlo? Ni siquiera sé cómo protegerme, porque jamás tuve la necesidad de hacerlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora —replicó él, con mirada colérica—. En todo caso, todavía no. No te seduciré esta noche. ¿Te gustaría tenerlo por escrito y firmado ante un escribano público?

—Me gustaría derramar un balde de aceite caliente sobre tu cabeza, eso es lo que más me gustaría hacer —replicó ella, ácida.

—Siento como si alguien ya lo hubiera hecho —le respondió, y parecía verdad. Ella se conmovió y cedió. Era una treta diabólica usar su dolor como chantaje en su contra, pero Serena no pudo rehusarse.

—No puedo creer que esto sea bueno para ti —murmuró ella al deslizarse al lado de Darien en la cama. El pareció tensarse al sentir el cuerpo que se deslizaba junto al suyo, pero instantes después, la rodeó con los brazos y recostó la pesada cabeza sobre los senos tibios de Serena. Darien suspiró con alivio.

—Oh, Dios, es maravilloso._ Sí, lo era, pensó ella, relajándose al sentir que el peso de su cabeza le producía una sensación inefable de placer. Si esto lo aliviaba, era un sacrificio muy pequeño de su parte. El descansó por unos minutos sin moverse, pero casi sin poder evitarlo, sus labios comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, quemándole la piel a través de la fina tela de la blusa hasta que encontraron la suave colina de su seno.

—Darien —susurró ella. El ignoró la súplica implícita.

—No hables —le dijo contra su carne.

Sus dientes mordisqueaban la piel sensible a través de la tela que los separaba. Sus manos que descansaban debajo de ella, la levantaron para estrujar el cuerpo contra su boca que súbitamente pareció sedienta y exigente. Serena contuvo el aliento. «Tonta», se recriminó antes de percibir los primeros síntomas de sensualidad que la enloquecían. «Tonta. ¡Sabías que esto sucedería!» El rodó en la cama llevándola con él hasta que quedaron tendidos, ella de espaldas con todo el peso del cuerpo fornido de Darien sobre el suyo mientras la boca ansiosa jugaba sin descanso con las suaves curvas de sus senos a través de la tela.

—Ayúdame a desvestirte —susurró él contra la garganta de Serena—. Deseo tocar cada centímetro de tu piel con mis labios.

—Yo también lo deseo —respondió ella, vacilante—. Pero no así... no en este momento. ¡Dame tiempo, Darien!

— ¿Por qué?_ Serena cerró los ojos.

—Porque debo hacerlo con mis ojos bien abiertos —replicó ella, simplemente—. Tengo que estar segura de querer asumir los riesgos. Yo... yo no hago las cosas impulsivamente; no puedo._ El rió suavemente contra la piel delicada.

—No hace un minuto que te dije que no te seduciría. ¿No me oíste?

— ¿Cómo llamarías a quitarme la ropa?

—Excitante, gloriosamente excitante. Pero yo no iba a desnudarte entera, amor. Sólo la parte superior... para poder sentir éstos —susurró él, frotando los labios calientes sobre los senos—, deliciosamente desnudos._ Serena también lo deseaba con tal urgencia que se turbó. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y él lo percibió. —Ambos lo deseamos con toda el alma —insistió él buscando los botones de la blusa con dedos expertos.

— ¿Qué estás haciéndome tú, hechicero? —acusó ella con un débil humor mientras permanecía completamente quieta para que él desabrochara lenta y sensualmente los botones.

—Estoy preparándote —dijo él con sus labios casi pegados a los de Serena—. Trato de acostumbrarte a mí, para que, cuando por fin llegue el momento para nosotros, no tengas miedo de entregarte a mí libremente.

— ¿Alguna vez llegará... el tiempo para nosotros? —preguntó ella por entre labios tensos al sentir los dedos expertos de Darien desabrochar el cierre del sostén de encaje que aprisionaba sus senos turgentes.

—Inevitablemente —respondió él, tierno—. Se ha estado gestando desde el primer día en que nos vimos. Tú no me has extrañado menos de lo que yo te extrañé._ Los ojos de Serena se nublaron de alegría.

— ¿Tú me... extrañaste?

—Más de lo que imaginas y de lo que pudiera decirte. —Terminó de desabrochar el cierre y lentamente corrió la tela para dejarla desnuda de la cintura para arriba. El aire ligeramente frío de la habitación tocó su piel acentuando la falta de ropa. — Pero no más de lo que puedo demostrarte —continuó acariciándola con sus dedos—. Caramba, Serena, ojalá pudiera verte.

—Hay muy poco para ver —jadeó ella, sufriendo por la necesidad de sentir sus caricias sobre el cuerpo en que plañía de deseos. Darien deslizó los dedos hacia abajo hasta encontrar el pezón tieso que remataba una carne temblorosa y febril. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo retorció suavemente y luego hizo lo mismo con la redondez que lo circundaba, mientras su rostro se ponía rígido.

—Quieres esto con todas tus ansias, ¿no es así? —preguntó él seguro de su respuesta, pues se lo daban a entender las reacciones del cuerpo traicionero.

— ¿No lo sientes, acaso? —jadeó ella.

—Puedo sentirlo. Pero también quiero oírlo. No estoy acostumbrado a hacer el amor estando ciego, Serena. Esta es la primera vez que toco a una mujer desde que tuve el accidente.

— ¿Es muy distinto a estar en un cuarto a oscuras? —balbuceó ella. El inclinó la cabeza sobre ella y su boca sonrió contra los labios entreabiertos.

—Serena, jamás había hecho el amor a oscuras, —replicó mientras se adueñaba de su boca. Antes de llegar a entender bien lo que le decía, él la estaba besando y tocándola, y su cuerpo se elevaba y se arqueaba presa de un tormento dulce como suplicando que los dedos perezosos y lentos de Darien continuaran introduciéndola en ese mundo mágico de exquisito placer que no había conocido antes.

Se preguntaba cómo podía el cuerpo humano resistir y sobrevivir a esta clase de tortura... a este dolor increíble mientras las llamas del deseo lo devoraban sin piedad. ¡Deseo... deseo!

—No llores —susurró él a su oído, abrazándola contra su cuerpo con las manos aún sobre la espalda de Serena, tranquilizándola, mientras la boca recorría el rostro empapado de llanto. Lentamente, él la hizo descender de la meseta salvaje a la que habían subido juntos. Serena no podía dejar de temblar y se apretó más contra Darien como anhelando extraer su fortaleza para sobrevivir.

—Darien —gimió ella, dulcemente.

—Ya está bien, cariño. Cálmate. Ya está bien._ Ella mantuvo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien como si de ello dependiera su vida.

— ¿Es siempre así? —preguntó ella con un atisbo de sonrisa—. ¿La gente siempre enloquece así hasta que se enciende el fuego y arden en llamaradas?_ Darien le alisó el cabello rebelde.

—Generalmente lleva mucho más de lo que hicimos para producir esa clase de reacción, Serena. Yo apenas te toqué —respondió él, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja con ternura sensual.

—Lo sé. —Serena echó a reír, nerviosa. Los brazos de Darien la apretaron más, casi ahogándola.

—Dios mío, eres tan dulce, —masculló él acunándola entre sus brazos con rudeza—. Dulce como la miel, para saborear, para besar. Consigues que desee estallar de placer._ Ella lanzó un suspiro.

—No debes haber tenido mucho de eso —murmuró ella—. Ni siquiera sé cómo tocarte o acariciarte.

—Me nublas la mente y me siento sobrecogido de asombro —murmuró él casi sin aliento. Serena fregó su cara contra el rostro de Darien.

— ¿Cómo anda tu dolor de cabeza?

— ¿Qué dolor de cabeza? —dijo él conteniendo la risa. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro: sus cuerpos, a pesar de las diferencias de tamaño, encajaban a la perfección.

—Duerme conmigo. Ve y ponte el camisón y vuelve a dormir conmigo toda la noche —suplicó él abrazándola con más fuerza. Ella lo deseaba. Su cuerpo clamaba por complacerlo. Pero su mente práctica levantó su horrible cabeza.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?_ Serena sonrió apenada.

—Porque no dormiríamos ni un minuto._ El rió, divertido.

—Probablemente tengas razón, pero, cariño, sucederá. La única incógnita es cuándo, no si sucederá.

Ella también lo sabía. Si permanecía allí, sería inevitable. ¿Y, cómo podría dejarlo alguna vez? La última vez había sido angustioso; nunca habría tenido la fortaleza de dejarlo hasta que él la había echado. Ahora, no le importaban cuáles podían ser sus motivaciones ya que no harían ninguna diferencia con sus propios sentimientos. Ella estaba demasiado sedienta de él para preocuparse... y eso era lo que realmente la aterrorizaba.

—Entonces, esta noche no —susurró ella.

—Está bien —acordó él después de pensarlo un minuto—. Esta noche no. —Y la estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho antes de soltarla._ Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama y trató de reordenar su aspecto.

— ¿Puedo alcanzarte algo antes de irme a dormir?_ El meneó la cabeza.

—No, estaré muy bien ahora. Quiero que mañana me lleves hasta Billings Sportswear por la mañana. —Agregó él de pronto, cavilando un poco—. Debo aclarar ese embrollo antes de hacer otra cosa._ Era maravilloso verlo preocupado por sus negocios una vez más, y Serena no pudo dejar de sentir orgullo por haberlo impulsado en lo poco o mucho que él había necesitado.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora quieres salir?

—A las nueve. Te veré abajo a las siete. —Sonrió—. Te tocaré abajo a las siete —se corrigió.

—Caramba, criatura lasciva —jadeó ella.

—Tú me dejaste que te tocara acá arriba, ¿qué diferencia hay con la planta baja?

—Me voy a la cama antes de que comprometas todos mis principios —le informó ella, levantándose.

— ¡Eso podría ser sabio de tu parte, Serena! —le gritó cuando ella abrió la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —Ella se volvió, expectante. El empezó a decir algo y luego se arrepintió.

—Nada. Buenas noches, cariño. Que duermas bien. Y gracias por la... compasión.

—De nada. Gracias por la... instrucción.

—Como dice el proverbio —murmuró él—, no has visto nada todavía.

—Eso es lo que me asusta —respondió ella, y con un buenas noches apenas audible, cerró la puerta con toda rapidez

* * *

Darien estaba alegre y feliz a la hora del desayuno. Se lo veía descansado y atractivo en su traje de chaleco color habano, el cual le confería un aspecto felino. Probablemente, eso era premeditado, pero Serena no alcanzaba a comprender cómo elegía los colores siendo ciego.

—Es simple —respondió él a la pregunta que ella le hiciera—. Hice que mi madre comprara uno de esos juguetes plásticos para niños, los que tienen diferentes figuras geométricas. Coloqué una distinta para cada color. El cuadrado es gris, el triángulo es café, el círculo es rojo y así sucesivamente.

—Eres un genio —exclamó ella.

—Lo intento, nena, lo intento. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Una falda gris, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de lana ligera azul marino con accesorios negros.

—¿Cómo es la blusa? ¿Es de escote pronunciado?

—Te lo haría saber, pero estoy vestida con ropa muy austera. La blusa tiene un modesto escote en V que se cierra en la cintura y la falda tiene un tajo hasta la mitad del muslo._ El rió, alegre.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Bien, en realidad, la blusa cierra con un cuello de encaje y la falda sólo tiene una pequeña tabla en la parte posterior. Pero mis muñecas están descaradamente desnudas —agregó ella en un susurro.

—Gatita desfachatada —La acusó él.

—Sólo en la cama con hombres sensuales —replicó ella.

—Y entonces, sólo si ellos te enseñan lo que debes hacer.

—Bueno, estoy aprendiendo —respondió ella a la defensiva.

— ¡Guau! —dijo él, pícaro—. ¡Vaya si lo haces!

Billings Sports wear estaba en los suburbios de Spartanburg y era una agradable empresa con algo más de doscientos empleados. Era una empresa dedicada solamente a la fabricación de prendas y no todo un complejo productivo como la Corporación Chiba. Pero ostentaba un nivel de calidad que enorgullecería a cualquier corporación. Los salones de corte de las prendas tenían una cinta transportadora que llevaba las telas desde el almacén, y largas mesas donde los cortadores preparaban y cortaban las distintas partes de las prendas para luego ser unidas y cosidas por costureras especialistas. Por todos lados se oía el ruido de las máquinas de coser, un murmullo ensordecedor que acallaba las conversaciones. Cintas transportadoras también corrían en este salón entre las operadoras de las máquinas de coser recogiendo las prendas ya terminadas en grandes canastos. La oficina era un lugar muy agradable y alegre con mujeres sonrientes que se encargaban de los jornales y del trabajo de recepción, además de ejecutivos elegantemente vestidos que ejecutaban su tarea directiva con orgullo. Serena se sintió fascinada por la planta. La industria textil había sido uno de sus intereses más desarrollados mucho antes de que Darien Chiba hiciera irrupción en su vida. Se prendió de la manaza cálida de Darien mientras el vicepresidente de la planta, Gordy Kemp, los acompañaba por el edificio. El era un hombre alto, muy delgado, con pequeños ojos verdes y una sonrisa débil que era demasiado complaciente. Serena recordó lo que Darien dijera acerca del hombre en su conversación con Molly.

—Me gustaría que reuniera a todos los trabajadores en la línea de camisas, ahora —dijo Darien, lacónico, cuando hubieron terminado el recorrido por toda la planta. Estaban de pie delante de las puertas giratorias que separaban la planta de las oficinas.

— ¿Ahora? —estalló Kemp.

—Inmediatamente —fue la respuesta fría de Darien. Kemp se encogió de hombros, se mostró un poco inseguro y entró a la oficina para hacer el anuncio desde el intercomunicador de la planta. Los dedos de Darien aferraron los de Serena. —Quédate exactamente a mi lado, no te muevas —le dijo al oído.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Espera y lo verás._ Los ojos ciegos brillaban desafiantes. Las máquinas de coser comenzaron a dejar de funcionar gradualmente y los empleados se fueron agrupando de a poco en un gran semicírculo que enfrentaba a las puertas giratorias donde estaban Darien, Serena y el joven Kemp. Kemp estaba más nervioso que antes.

—Todos están aquí, señor Chiba —le dijo al hombre mayor. Darien asintió.

—Buenos días —comenzó él dirigiéndose a los trabajadores, alzando el tono de su voz profunda para que llegara hasta los confines de la planta—. Para todos aquellos que no me conocen y con toda seguridad eso involucra a la mayoría de ustedes, voy a presentarme, soy Darien Chiba. Mi corporación está en el proceso de absorber a Billings Sportswear, como seguramente ya habrán oído decir._ Hubo un murmullo apagado entre los empleados que pareció débilmente antagónico. —Tengo entendido —continuó Darien con aire indiferente—, que ustedes están bajo la sospecha de que la prioridad que tengo en mente es despedir a los trabajadores de más edad basándome en cualquier excusa legal y laboral para no pagarles los beneficios del retiro correspondiente._ Esa declaración casi hace estallar la planta. Kemp se tironeó nerviosamente de la corbata.

—Señor Chiba... —comenzó él con la voz estrangulada. Darien alzó la mano con gesto imperativo, cortándole la palabra.

—También tengo entendido que esta equivocación ha sido promovida por cierto personal gerencial dentro de la organización._ Kemp quedó de una pieza y Serena desvió la vista antes de que se diera cuenta de su interés en él. —Deseo que todos sin excepción, conozcan mis planes y sepan que no tengo la más mínima intención de echar con engaños a los empleados más antiguos para privarlos de sus bien merecidos benéficos de retiro, —dijo Darien con absoluta firmeza y alzando el rostro como si estuviera mirándolos directo a los ojos—. En realidad, pueden esperar un aumento inmediato en sus salarios, aumento de los beneficios de seguro colectivo y vacaciones pagadas. Todo lo cual, para sorpresa mayúscula de mi parte, ustedes no estaban recibiendo. ¿Qué les parece?_ Un rugido atronador llenó la planta, luego se escucharon muchas risas y algunos silbidos. Darien sonrió. —Pensé que les agradaría escuchar esto. Y ustedes, los empleados más antiguos, estarán contentos al oír que también planeamos aumentar los beneficios del retiro. Ahora escuchen lo que sucederá en estas dos semanas que se avecinan. Nuestros empleados administrativos han estado trabajando con los ejecutivos de Billings para reestructurar algunas políticas nuevas para la compañía. Una de ellas incluirá una reunión mensual de todos para discutir largo y tendido sobre algún tema en especial que ustedes prefieran. Dos días al mes, tendrán la oportunidad de charlar con algún ejecutivo designado para la tarea si es que tienen algún motivo de queja o alguna sugerencia para el mejoramiento de la producción. Instalaremos un buzón para sugerencias. Cualquier mejora que implementemos por la sugerencia de un empleado dará como resultado un sueldo extra para el autor de la misma. También modernizaremos las operaciones aquí... agregaremos equipos nuevos y reemplazaremos alguna maquinaria que no rinda como es debido._ Un silencio ominoso cubrió el gran salón y Kemp pareció buscar un hoyo donde esconderse. — ¿Alguna queja hasta el momento? —preguntó Darien, seco.

— ¡No! —corearon varios empleados seguidos por un bramido de risas. Darien sonrió.

—Eso es sólo el principio. Tendré mucho más para decir sobre el tema de los cambios más tarde, y se escribirán boletines en los pizarrones a tal efecto. Cuando algunos de estos cambios estén en marcha, tendremos otra reunión general de planta y cotejaremos lo que se haya logrado hasta ese momento. Mientras tanto, si alguno de ustedes no está satisfecho con la fusión de las empresas, quiero saberlo. Y, desde ahora en adelante, si escuchan algún rumor, vengan directamente a mí. Yo llegaré al fondo de la cuestión y el autor se encontrará en medio de un infierno. Una cosa más —agregó él—. No les estoy ofreciendo limosnas. Estos beneficios extra no son un soborno para tenerlos contentos. Se les entrega por adelantado para que mantengan una atención continua sobre los detalles y el orgullo por la producción de una línea de ropa de calidad excelente. Tengo entendido que la gente de control de calidad de esta planta se aburre hasta el cansancio porque no pueden hallar la más mínima falla en las prendas que pasan por sus manos. Todo eso dice muchísimo sobre ustedes, y yo los aprecio en lo que valen. Ese es el motivo por el cual ustedes recibirán esos aumentos, y si continúan produciendo ese tipo de resultados, seguirán habiendo aumentos. Si yo gano dinero, ustedes ganan dinero, y más adelante, hasta discutiremos la repartición de algunas acciones entre todos. Ahora, regresemos al trabajo._ Los empleados comenzaron a dispersarse entre risas y conversaciones felices, mientras Serena los observaba con una sonrisa y movía la cabeza, sorprendida y admirada. — ¿Kemp? —llamó Darien, tajante. El joven ejecutivo se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

— ¿Si, señor Chiba?

—Venga conmigo a la oficina. Usted y yo tenemos un pequeño asunto que discutir._ Darien dejó que Serena lo guiara a la oficina y lo ayudara a sentarse detrás del gran escritorio. —Bien hecho, cariño, ahora ve a leer una revista o algo por el estilo. Sólo me llevará unos minutos.

—De acuerdo._ Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se abriera la puerta de la oficina para dejar salir a Kemp con el rostro pálido. Serena dejó la revista que había estado leyendo y entró para sacar a Darien de allí.

—Ahora, llévame al salón de corte —le dijo a Serena. Se lo veía imponente y confiado en sí mismo y con aires de triunfador, sin demostrar en absoluto que se encontraba molesto por dejarse guiar por ella. Serena sonrió para sí al ver el cambio que Darien había experimentado desde el primer día que lo viera ciego.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó ella mientras recorrían los corredores entre mujeres sonrientes que los saludaban al pasar—. Salió disparado hacia la puerta principal.

—Lo puse a cargo del departamento de compras —respondió él—, y lo mandé a almorzar. El capataz del salón de corte ha estado en la empresa desde hace veinte años y no ha sido ascendido de categoría durante años porque ha estado en desacuerdo con la gerencia sobre el asunto de los salarios. Aparentemente, él es el único encargado de sección que no ha tenido miedo de quejarse sobre los salarios bajos.

— ¿Vas a palmearlo en la espalda? —bromeó ella.

—Le daré el puesto de Kemp —respondió él, sonriente—. Necesito un hombre en quien confiar para manejar las cosas aquí, y él es amigo del dirigente gremial de la empresa. Recuerda siempre esto, cariño, si delegas, asegúrate muy bien de a quién eliges. Un mal gerente puede costarte un brazo, metafóricamente hablando.

— ¿Hay una unión aquí trabajando? —preguntó ella—. Mencionaste un dirigente gremial, pero...

—Se está formando una unión —contestó él—. Los empleados estaban desesperados y decidieron votar por la aprobación de su formación y, aunque yo pertenezco a la patronal, luego de revisar cómo se manejaban aquí, no puedo decir que los culpo.

— ¿Piensas que Kemp se quedará en la empresa?

—No lo sé. Ha estado aquí durante seis años, Serena, y no puedo echarlo de un puntapié sin darle una oportunidad. Es muy joven todavía, y aún sigue cometiendo errores, pero tiene la oportunidad de aprender si lo desea. —Frunció el ceño. — ¿Estamos cerca de la sección de corte?

—Más o menos. Me dejo guiar por mi instinto de paloma mensajera —agregó ella con una sonrisa burlona mientras le apretaba la mano al doblar hacia la sección de corte—. Confía a mí.

—Estoy empezando a ver uno de los beneficios que me produce esta maldita esquirla —dijo él—. Debo tenerte de la mano todo el tiempo.

—Podrías hacer lo mismo si no estuvieras ciego.

— ¿Podría, realmente? —Su voz era profunda y serena. — ¿O empacarías tus maletas y escaparías si yo recuperara la vista. Me tienes mucho menos miedo ahora que cuando yo podía verte, Serena._ Ella se pegó más a su cuerpo al sentir una oleada de amor que la impulsaba a rodearlo con sus brazos y apretarlo fuerte contra su pecho.

—Cuando podías ver, podías tener cualquier mujer que quisieras —le recordó ella. Darien contuvo el aliento en forma violenta.

—Por todos los demonios, ¿no crees que te desearía si pudiera ver? ¡Y tú dices que yo soy ciego!_ Serena alzó la vista para continuar con el tema cuando un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello rojo se acercó caminando desde una oficina cercana y pasó junto a ellos.

—Buenos días—dijo él con tono alegre y siguió su camino.

—Buenos días—respondió Darien—. ¿Puede decirme dónde encontrar a Red Halley?_ El otro hombre, de aproximadamente la misma talla de Darien sonrió más ampliamente.

—Acaba de hacerlo._ Darien extendió la mano hacia la voz del hombre.

—Soy Darien Chiba.

—Encantado de conocerlo —dijo Red con un firme apretón de manos—. Fue muy instructiva e interesante la charla que acaba de darnos.

—No fue sólo una charla —replicó Darien—. Todo lo que dije es lo que siento y se hará. ¿Cómo se sentiría si le delegara toda la carga de llevarlo a cabo sobre sus hombros?_ Red parecía estar a punto de tragar un melón entero sin partir.

— ¿Quién, yo?

—El señor Kemp acaba de aceptar el puesto de jefe de compras. Ahora, le estoy ofreciendo a usted su antiguo puesto.

— ¿Por qué? —estalló Red.

—Por que usted es un luchador. Yo admiro el coraje, señor Halley. Me agradan los ejecutivos que no se esconden debajo de sus escritorios cuando yo empiezo a armar escándalos por la producción y no creo que usted lo haga.

—Pero yo jamás terminé la escuela técnica —protestó él—. Me faltan tres cuatrimestres...

—Hay una excelente escuela técnica a menos de diez kilómetros de aquí —replicó Darien sin amilanarse—. Yo pagaré las cuotas mientras usted termina su entrenamiento en la escuela nocturna._ Red suspiró.

—Tendré que aceptar ahora, ¿no es así? —preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

—No se moleste en agradecerme —lo interrumpió Darien cuando el otro trataba de hacer justamente eso—. Se ganará cada centavo que gaste.

— ¿Cuándo empiezo?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tarde en llegar a la oficina? —preguntó Darien—. Entréguele su puesto al hombre que considere mejor calificado para reemplazarlo. Ahora debo ponerme en marcha. Tengo un programa de actividades muy complejo. Buena suerte._ Red le estrechó la mano y se fue como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado.

— ¿Nos vamos, Serena? —preguntó Darien luego de un minuto. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia la salida posterior de la planta.

—Me pongo de pie y me saco el sombrero ante ti, señor Ejecutivo Corporativista. Hablando de agallas...

—A ti no te falta nada en ese departamento, gato salvaje. ¿Te parece que salude a las muchachas con la mano cuando salga por la puerta?

—No sería muy bueno para los negocios —le aseguró ella—. Ya se les está cayendo la baba por ti, pedazote de hombre seductor. Si les das un poco de aliento, la turba te pisoteará antes de que puedas escapar._ El alzó una ceja.

— ¿Son bonitas?

—Todas y cada una de ellas —gruñó Serena y era verdad. Hasta las más regordetas tenían rostros agraciados y una sonrisa compradora.

—Hmmm —Darien rió y la rodeó con su brazo, acercándola más. — ¿Celosa, cariño?

—Muchísimo, con ganas de matarlas.

—Ojalá fuera cierto —respondió él y la apretó más aún—. Pero supongo que espero demasiado. Llévame a casa, Serena —agregó él antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir.

— ¿Has considerado alguna vez escribir un libro sobre cómo dirigir una empresa textil? —preguntó Serena camino de la casa.

— ¿Un libro? He escrito artículos —admitió él—, pero no un libro.

—Podría ser un proyecto muy interesante —sugirió ella—. El mercado está escaso de ese material y tú has estado en el negocio por bastante tiempo._ El reclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo con el ceño fruncido. Buscó un cigarrillo en el bolsillo y lo encendió.

—Caramba, estás llena de sorpresas. Me parece haber vuelto a la vida desde que llegaste aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Pero todo lo que necesitabas era un aguijón. No eres el tipo de hombre que se sienta y se deja envejecer.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? Si piensas un poco, verás que hice muy poco en los últimos meses._ Serena detuvo el auto frente a una luz roja en las cercanías de Jarrettsville.

—Tal vez toda la compasión que te rodeó en esa época fue la que te impidió salir adelante —bromeó ella—. Se ve que lo único que necesitabas era una enfermera que te pegara con un ladrillo en la cabeza dos veces por día._ Darien lanzó una carcajada.

— ¡Qué forma más extraordinaria de tratar a un pobre hombre ciego!

— ¿Tú? ¿Pobre? ¿Ciego? —exclamó ella.

—Un hombre, al menos seguramente —murmuró él. Ella sonrió mientras cambiaba la luz.

—Jamás tuve dudas al respecto.

— ¿Especialmente en algunos momentos?_ Serena se alegró de que él no pudiera ver el color en sus mejillas.

—Deberías tener un poco de vergüenza de ti mismo —comentó ella—. Tratando de seducir a mujeres inocentes en lugares públicos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, casi lo logré.

—No puedo negarlo —admitió ella—. Estaba más que deseosa. Y espero que no te aproveches de mi confesión —agregó ella—. No puedo remediar el reaccionar así contigo. Soy demasiado nueva en todo esto como para contenerme. Especialmente cuando me ofreces un placer que jamás he experimentado en toda mi vida._ El estiró la mano para asir la de Serena y apretarla cariñosamente.

—Eso es algo que siempre he admirado de ti. Eres absolutamente franca y sin tapujos. Nunca me mientes, ni siquiera cuando te turba tener que decir la verdad.

— ¿No notarías la diferencia? —preguntó ella, tierna.

—Creo que sí. —Suspiró y le estrujó la mano con afecto. — De acuerdo, haré lo imposible para no arrinconarte contra una pared. Pero te deseo con desesperación. Seguramente tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Los hombres se vuelven notoriamente astutos cuando las emociones los dominan. Yo no te forzaría conscientemente a que te entregaras a mí... pero no te puedo prometer que no perderé la cabeza alguna vez. Ya has tenido pruebas evidentes de que no siempre me hallo en perfecto control de mí mismo.

— ¿En realidad me deseas... sólo a mí y no a una mujer? —preguntó ella que necesitaba sentirse segura.

—Ya me preguntaste eso una vez anteriormente y yo me salí de mis casillas —recordó él—. No, Serena, yo no quiero sólo un cuerpo caliente. Y si así fuera, te tengo demasiado respeto como para usarte de ese modo. ¿Satisfecha?

—Calculo que sí —dijo ella arrastrando las palabras. Lo miró de reojo. Si la vida de Darien había cambiado, también la suya. Se sentía parte de él, una parte muy necesaria. El no era la clase de hombre que necesitaría a nadie cuando se encontraba completo. Era auto suficiente y testarudamente independiente. Pero ahora, sin visión, era necesariamente dependiente de Serena, y ella adoraba serle necesaria... aunque fuera en pequeña medida.

— ¿Cómo te desempeñas para recibir dictado? —preguntó él de repente.

—Oh, supongo que podré seguirte bastante bien —le aseguró ella—, si es que aún dictas como solías hacerlo.

— ¿Te quedarías conmigo hasta que termine el libro? —insistió él—. Aborrecería tener que cambiar de dactilógrafa después del primer capítulo o del segundo; no resultaría beneficioso para la continuidad._ Serena quedó pensativa por un rato. El trabajo en el diario era importante para ella... había sido lo más importante en su vida. Pero ahora estaba Darien. Y se reducía a una elección, en realidad no habría lugar para ninguna. Llamaría a su jefe y le explicaría y esperaría que él le reservara el puesto. Si no podía, bueno, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de ir a Ashton. Podría encontrar empleo haciendo algo...

—Me quedaré contigo —respondió ella al fin. El llevó el cigarrillo a su boca y pareció bastante aliviado.

—Empezaremos mañana, entonces. Me dará algo que hacer._ Ese había sido su plan desde el principio, pero no lo admitía ante Darien. Ya era bastante que hubiera mordido el anzuelo.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el estudio mientras Darien reunía y reordenaba sus ideas y desarrollaba la propuesta básica ante Serena. Ambos decidieron la clase de información adicional que necesitarían además de la propia experiencia de Darien. Serena tomó al dictado las cartas que enviarían para requerir esa información adicional de la que habían hablado. Mina la acechó cuando subían para cambiarse antes de la cena.

— ¿Cómo anda todo? —le preguntó a Serena—. No lo he oído aullar en toda la tarde.

—No lo ha hecho —respondió Serena, sonriente—. ¡Oh, Mina, si lo hubieras visto esta mañana en la planta! Estuvo fabuloso. Se adueñó del lugar, encantó a los empleados, desplazó a un ejecutivo intrigante... ¡Estuvo realmente maravilloso!

—En realidad, parece muy distinto en estos días —respondió su hermana—. Sin embargo, te falta mucho todavía.

— ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! —Serena rió. — Pero al menos, ya he dado un paso adelante. Además, ahora tiene algo que hacer en lugar de cavilar.

—Eso es un hecho. A propósito —agregó Mina deteniéndose frente a la puerta del cuarto de Serena—, ¿sabías que Gaia invitó a gente a cenar?

— ¿Quiénes son?

—La vecina de al lado y su hermano, según tengo entendido —dijo Mina con un suspiro al ver ensombrecer el rostro de Serena—. Ella tampoco está muy feliz por la invitación; ellos vinieron de paso y prácticamente se invitaron solos. No pudo hacer nada cortés excepto aceptarlo. —Los ojos de Mina se nublaron de ira. — El nombre de la joven es Ann Alfa y su hermano se llama Alan. El es agradable, pero ella es una malhumorada del tamaño de un elefante.

— ¿Lo sabe Darien?

—Lo dudo. Gaia dijo que Ann lo persiguió sin descanso hasta que él prácticamente la echó por la puerta principal. Pero ahora se ha vuelto valiente de nuevo. Supongo que se figura que la ausencia hace que el cariño aumente. —Mina sonrió. —Aunque Gaia no cree lo mismo.

Serena no hizo otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza. Empero, sentía un vago temor acerca de la reunión nocturna, como si pudiera transformarse en algo que afectaría en forma drástica su felicidad.


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejos los tres últimos capítulos. En el capítulo final, vereís la confesión de Darien a Serena, de como lo planeó todo. Os sorprenderá. Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Besos y abrazos. Mil gracias.  
**

**Capítulo 9**

Era mejor así, que Darien no pudiera ver, pensó Serena con amargura, al sentarse a la larga y elegante mesa justo frente a Ann Alfa. Ella se hubiera sentido mucho peor vestida y con menos atractivos de los que tenía, si él hubiera podido compararla con la elegante castaña que lucía un envolvente vestido negro de corte sencillo pero extremadamente costoso. El conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta color ciruela que tenía Serena parecía recién sacado de una tienda de antigüedades en comparación con aquella suntuosidad y la sonrisa irónica de la mujer mayor así se lo dio a entender. Sin embargo, Alan Alfa era un hombre agradable, aproximadamente de la edad de Serena, con cabello castaño y ojos azules y una personalidad fácil de tratar, lo opuesto a su extravagante hermana. Serena se encontró sentada a su lado para la cena y entre ellos surgió de inmediato una gran simpatía.

—Me enteré de que te transformaste en los ojos de Darien —murmuró él mientras comían la ensalada. Ella sonrió.

—Es una manera de decir —le confió ella—. Y no totalmente. Existen momentos y lugares donde él debe hacer su experiencia personal...

—No digas más. ¿Eres de Georgia? —preguntó él, sonriente.

—Seguro que sí. Pero me agrada este estado también. Es un lugar encantador.

—Así lo creemos por estos lares —asintió él.

—Lo que me fascina es la historia —dijo Serena al llegar a los postres—. Nunca me interesó demasiado la Guerra Revolucionaria pero desde que llegué aquí, me siento bastante curiosa al respecto.

—Ya descubrirás que la mayoría de las batallas y escaramuzas se libraron en Carolina del Sur. Muchas más que en los otros estados —le dijo él—. Si no me falla la memoria fueron ciento treinta y siete en total.

— ¿Tantas? —exclamó ella.

—Puedes apostar. Y, ¿sabías que el general Francés Marión, el llamado Zorro de los Pantanos, era de Carolina del Sur?._ Ella echó a reír.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? El es el héroe favorito de mi padre. Mi padre —explicó ella—, es profesor de historia en la universidad local. Eso ayuda a entender el porqué de mi interés por la historia. ¡Fue en defensa propia!_ El sonrió y Serena pudo comprobar que había puro interés masculino en su mirada.

— ¡Qué tema más aburrido para una joven tan bonita! —murmuró él. Ella le sonrió también.

—Y qué lengua más aguda tiene usted, señor. ¿La pules todos los días?_ Alan le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—Dos veces por día —le aseguró. Darien, en el otro extremo de la mesa, debía soportar el recitado completo de las calamidades semanales de Ann y su aburrimiento total. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle demasiado. Su ancho rostro mostraba una sonrisa complacida al oírla hablar.

—Lo peor de todo ha sido extrañarte, querido. —Suspiraba y lo tomaba de la mano que reposaba sobre la mesa. — ¿Por qué no me permitías visitarte?

—He estado muy ocupado —replicó Darien—. Y ahora que Serena está aquí ayudándome a desenvolverme, estaré mucho más ocupado. Estamos trabajando en un proyecto muy interesante._ Ann preguntó con una mirada asesina en dirección a Serena.

— ¿Cuáles, querido?

—Eso sería revelar un secreto —murmuró él, tajante—. ¿No es así, Serena?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió ella y sonrió con saña a Ann.

—Bueno, qué misteriosos se han puesto. —Ann rió, fría. — Pero ¿podría tomarte prestado mañana por una o dos horas, Darien? He estado tan sola...

—Lo siento, Ann —replicó él sin vacilación—. Ya te lo he dicho. Tendré un programa de trabajo muy denso por bastante tiempo.

—Negocios, siempre los negocios. —La castaña frunció los labios. — Nunca te permites una diversión.

— ¿Te parece? —murmuró Darien y Serena tuvo que luchar para no ruborizarse. La conversación derivó, inevitablemente, a la próxima estación veraniega y Gaia comentó sobre sus planes para la boda de Mina y Yaten en la Navidad.

—Si tienes algún momento libre más adelante en la semana, me encantaría llevarte a Spartanburg y mostrarte la Price House y la Walnut Grove Plantation —agregó Alan a Serena—. Ambas datan del siglo XVIII. De hecho, la Walnut Grove Manor House data de 1765 y fue el hogar de una mujer guía que sirvió a los generales de la Guerra Revolucionaria en la Battle of Cowpens. Pensándolo mejor —agregó él con una sonrisa radiante—, podríamos ir hasta el Cowpens National Battlefield mientras estamos en eso y vemos el lugar donde los Patriotas derrotaron a los Redcoats en la peor batalla para ellos...

—Me encantaría a mí también —le dijo Serena, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Qué día?

— ¿Te parece bien el viernes? ¿Más o menos a las ocho y media para empezar temprano?_ Ella asintió.

—Me parece una excelente idea. Y tú no se lo digas a Darien en este momento, ¿quieres? Prefiero hacerlo yo personalmente._ Alan la estudió detenidamente y luego volvió la mirada hacia la cabecera de la mesa donde estaba el gigante moreno.

—A él no le gustará —suspiró Alan.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—El no te pone ni siquiera nerviosa, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, atemoriza a la mayoría de la gente. Por las dudas, podríamos cargar uno de los grandes cañones en el auto... Dime, ¿sabías que los viejos Confederados usaban cáscaras de nueces para teñir sus uniformes de gris? Tomaban los...

— ¿...aquellas nueces negras con cáscaras gruesas que tiñen las suelas de los zapatos de color negro cuando caminas sobre ellas? —lo interrumpió Serena.

—Las mismas —acordó él y prosiguió narrándole cómo se completaba el proceso del teñido.

Ella lo escuchó con mucho interés, era tan distinto a su hermana que le agradaba sobremanera. Y, además, estaba segura de que necesitaría ese día lejos de la casa. Parecía que Darien planeaba dedicarse con fervor al trabajo en el libro, lo cual implicaba muchísimo trabajo para ella, aunque en realidad no le molestaba para nada. Era que ella temía la proximidad forzada a la que se vería enfrentada. No estaba segura del poder de resistencia que tenía frente a él si Darien comenzaba a ejercer presión. No podría sobrevivir a un romance pasajero con Darien, y Alan, por otro lado, era un hombre agradable con quien podía sentirse segura. No tenía intenciones aviesas y le serviría de escudo contra el ardor apasionado de Darien. Al menos, esperaba que Alan pudiera defenderla. Y tenía el presentimiento de que llegaría a necesitarlo.

Los dos días que siguieron a la cena pasaron muy rápidamente y sin ninguna clase de problemas. Darien dictaba y Serena escribía y luego pasaba a máquina además de trabajar en el manuscrito que progresaba a ojos vistas. Al tercer día trabajaron sin descanso para comer, excepto unos emparedados que les llevaron al estudio donde se encerraron con llave para no ser molestados por el resto de la familia.

— ¿Te cansas? —preguntó él después de haber concluido la frugal comida y de que Serena terminara de tomar otras diez páginas de dictado.

—No mucho. ¿Y tú? —preguntó ella desperezándose. Darien se recostó sobre el sillón giratorio detrás del escritorio, los músculos del poderoso pecho se destacaron debajo de la camisa de seda clara cuando alzó los brazos para estirarlos.

—Muy pocas veces me siento cansado a hora tan temprana —confesó él—. Disfruto trabajando. Me gusta mucho lo que hago.

—Y ésa es probablemente la razón por la que has tenido tanto éxito —recalcó ella. Sus ojos se posaron con cariño en el semblante duro de líneas muy marcadas—. Darien, ¿nunca has deseado una familia propia? —preguntó ella, súbitamente. El se rió.

— ¿Qué trajo eso a tu mente?

—No lo sé —admitió ella—. Es algo que me he preguntado muchas veces, eso es todo._ Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron al volverse en dirección a la voz.

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho tener un hogar e hijos propios. Lo que sucede es que no se presentó la oportunidad. Tendría que amar mucho a un hombre para considerar la idea de vivir con él por el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Y nunca has amado a nadie de esa manera? —insistió él. Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Creí estar enamorada una o dos veces —dijo ella, suave, sin aclarar que una de esas veces era de él y que aún seguía sintiendo de ese modo. El quedó sentado casi inmóvil con una actitud atenta

— ¿Y?

—No funcionó. —Fue todo lo que dijo Serena. — ¿Y tú?_ El se reclinó sobre el respaldo.

—Yo encontré la mujer que quería —dijo él, áspero—. Pero no pude retenerla a mi lado._ De inmediato, Serena se sintió violentamente celosa de la mujer sin rostro, pero dominó la voz para que él no se diera cuenta. Sus manos se entrelazaron fuertemente sobre su falda.

— ¿Tuvo... tuvo... algo que ver con tu ceguera? —preguntó en voz muy baja.

—Todo —refunfuñó él. Y por eso, él la culpaba. No tenía que decirlo; estaba escrito en cada línea de su rostro y en el tono áspero de su voz. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? Nada podría devolverle la vista de acuerdo con lo que le habían contado.

— ¿Has pensado en volver a ver a tu médico? —preguntó ella después de un minuto.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó él, fatigado—. El problema es esa esquirla, Serena. A menos que se desplace milagrosamente de su lugar, no pueden hacer absolutamente nada; ya me lo han confirmado. —Se levantó del sillón y tanteó el camino hasta el sofá donde estaba Serena sentada, rígida, sobre el borde del asiento.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él, estirando una de sus manazas. Ella le tomó los dedos entre los suyos.

—Aquí —respondió ella y lo miró con ojos de adoración. La mano de Darien se apoderó de la de Serena y la apretó con calor mientras sonreía.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no te beso?

— ¡Oh, una eternidad! —replicó ella, bromeando, pero su corazón aceleró los latidos, mientras contenía el aliento y sus ojos volaban a los labios plenos de Darien penando por un beso.

—Como sabrás, mucho trabajo y poco juego no es bueno para ninguno de los dos —dijo él, tranquilo.

—Así dicen —respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Los dedos de Darien se tensaron y él se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá. Su mano libre jugueteó con los botones de su camisa mientras una sonrisa sensual aparecía en sus labios.

— ¿Supón que vienes a mi lado —murmuró él—, y te doy un curso refrescante de lascivia básica?_ Serena rió sin poder contenerse, se sentía indefensa.

— ¡Caramba con este viejo ricachón lascivo!_ Darien se puso serio y entrecerró los ojos.

—Serena, ¿de veras te parezco viejo para ti? —preguntó él como si le importara mucho. Serena sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Se arrepintió un poco por su broma impensada.

—No —dijo con voz quebrada y se arrellanó entre sus brazos cálidos fuertes posando la mejilla sobre el pecho cubierto de vello rizado—. No, no me pareces viejo en absoluto. Sólo maduro y sensual, y deliciosamente masculino._ Ahora fue él quien contuvo el aliento. Su mano presionó la mejilla de Serena contra la musculatura de su pecho moviéndola lenta y rítmicamente contra su piel. La respiración de Darien se aceleró con ese contacto y su corazón retumbó en los tímpanos de la joven.

— ¿Sensual? —preguntó él, ronco.

—Mucho —admitió ella y sintió que su propia respiración se volvía irregular.

Le agradaba la sensación producida por el vello rizado, un poco áspera quizá, contra los ojos, la nariz o la comisura de sus labios. Entonces, abrió los labios y los posó sobre el pecho para disfrutar no sólo el aroma a jabón y colonia y al perfume acre que emanaba de la piel viril sino también para saborear todo eso al mismo tiempo. Darien enredó sus manos en la cabellera rubia como si gozara con su textura de seda y con movimientos circulares y pausados presionó esos labios entreabiertos contra su cuerpo guiándolos para que cumplieran mejor su cometido.

Ella dejó que guiara su boca hasta que percibió el borde duro del cinturón contra su mejilla. Las manos femeninas, mientras tanto, disfrutaban con el tacto del pecho áspero y caliente en medio de un silencio que los hacía arder con dulces sensaciones imposibles de describir. Serena enredó sus dedos en el vello rizado que cubría los músculos tensados del pecho y probó su resistencia al tironearlo sin querer cuando se separó para mirar a Darien. Él le acarició el rostro con dedos sensitivos trazando la línea de sus ojos, sus cejas, la nariz, las mejillas y la barbilla hasta recalar en la curva suave de la boca.

—Ojalá pudiera verte —murmuró él con voz grave que resonó en la quietud del cuarto—. Te quedas muy silenciosa cuando te sostengo entre mis brazos... tu voz no te delata hasta que te excitas completamente._ Serena hundió la cara en el hueco de la garganta palpitante de Darien, emocionada por sus palabras y el tono suave y cariñoso de su voz.

— ¿No puedes saber que me complaces? —suspiró ella.

—Yo no quiero saber lo que sientes, tu cuerpo me lo dice claramente —aseguró él—. Quiero saber lo que piensas.

— ¿Por qué?_ Llevó la mano hasta el cuello de Serena enredándose los dedos en las hebras sedosas del cabello para volver a posar la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Tu corazón late más a prisa minuto a minuto —señaló él. La mano siguió su camino hasta tomar posesión de la suave redondez tibia como si ya fuera su dueño absoluto.

—Lo mismo ocurre con el tuyo —susurró ella, temblorosa. Darien inclinó su cabeza y rozó con su boca los labios temblorosos.

—Tiéndete a mi lado —musitó él al tiempo que la empujaba levemente para que cumpliera su pedido—. Hagamos el amor y olvidemos el mundo y la oscuridad. Deja que olvidemos todo... excepto esto...

Su boca se posesionó de la de Serena con ardor incontenible y un anhelo desesperado de ser correspondido mientras sus brazos la reclinaban contra los firmes contornos de su cuerpo y el beso continuaba quemando los labios de la joven. Ella percibió vagamente que los dedos expertos de Darien se introducían debajo de su camisa con escote en V, la levantaban, hallaban el cierre del sostén y lo desprendían con movimientos ágiles y seguros.

—Darien... —protestó ella, débil.

—Déjame —susurró él al descubrir con sus manos la piel tibia que había estado cubierta—. Sabes muy bien que tú también lo deseas. _Desde luego que ella también lo ansiaba; ése era el problema más grande para ella. Negarse el goce de la magia del contacto de sus manos sobre la piel desnuda era tan imposible como negar que lo amaba con todo su corazón. La incitó más con los labios sobre su boca, con caricias cada vez más exigentes. —Quítatela —murmuró él.

—La familia...

—La puerta está cerrada con llave, ¿recuerdas? —dijo él, divertido—. Y yo no puedo verte...

¿Qué importaban las protestas de todos modos? se preguntaba Serena al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a despojarla de la camisa y del sostén. Cuando hubo terminado, él la recostó suavemente sobre los cojines del sofá. El empezó a deslizarse, pero ella le tironeó de la camisa con manos que debían estar rechazándolo en vez de ayudarlo.

— ¿Deseas que me la quite yo también? —preguntó él con voz tensa y que dejaba a las claras que su autocontrol fallaba.

—Por favor —respondió ella.

Darien se despojó de la camisa y la arrojó sobre la alfombra. Ella quedó sin aliento al verlo casi desnudo y comprobar la amplitud de su pecho y la anchura de sus hombros, los músculos desarrollados de sus brazos y el oscuro vello rizado que iba afinándose hacia la cintura hasta pasar, seguramente, debajo del cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones.

— ¿Te agrada lo que ves? —le preguntó Darien casi sin aliento acercándose a ella como para que pudiera sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel, pero sin rozarla.

—Oh, sí —contestó ella con ojos que lo adoraban—. Sí, me agrada mucho.

—Desearía poder verte en este momento —suspiró él, triste, deslizando lentamente el cuerpo enorme al lado de Serena.

Al principio lo hizo con suma delicadeza para que ella sintiera apenas su roce. Luego, con mayor intensidad para que sintiera su masculinidad agresiva con torturante placer mientras la incitaba y excitaba hasta que el débil cuerpo femenino traicionó a su dueña, delatando lo mucho que lo deseaba. Darien la besó con ternura infinita en todo el rostro mientras sus dedos, tocándola levemente y explorando las diferentes texturas de la piel, buscaron y hallaron la prueba tangible de su excitación.

— ¿Te gusta mi tacto tanto como me agrada a mí el tuyo? —Le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió ella junto a la boca de Darien.

Entonces él deslizó las manos hasta las caderas de Serena atrayéndolas sensualmente contra su cuerpo, oprimiéndolas lentamente contra las suyas. Ella gimió débilmente y él se apoderó de ese gemido con la boca abierta para luego suavizarlo con sus besos. Su lengua recorrió los labios entreabiertos y se introdujo después en la cavidad húmeda como un dardo veloz. Serena sintió que la rigidez se posesionaba de su cuerpo, una rigidez nacida del deseo, y se preguntó cómo podría soportar la tensión de desearlo y no tenerlo. Darien murmuraba palabras ininteligibles a su oído, caricias orales mezcladas con afirmaciones que le quemaban la piel y la estremecían de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Acaso mis palabras te desagradan? —preguntó él riendo por lo bajo mientras hacía que su cuerpo subiera sobre el de Serena en toda su longitud y permitiendo que ella sintiera los contornos duros y poderosos que la hundían más en los mullidos cojines.

—Sí, bestia mía, me desagradan —jadeó ella tratando, sin conseguirlo, de recuperar el aliento antes de que los labios de Darien le cubrieran la boca con una intimidad devastadora.

—No te quedes ahí tendida debajo de mí sin hacer nada —rezongó él—. Ayúdame._ Ella le clavó las uñas en los poderosos músculos de los brazos masculinos.

— Darien, no lo hagas —suplicó ella al percibir esa intimidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada—. Por favor, no.

—Te deseo —replicó él, más tenso que nunca—. Y lo que es más, tú me deseas. ¿Crees acaso que no puedo sentirlo, saborearlo?

—Pero no... de esta manera —rogó ella consciente de que si no lograba llegar a su mente en este instante, jamás lo lograría—. ¡Por favor!_ La respiración de Darien se iba tornando pesada y jadeante. El vaciló y dirigió los ojos sin vista al rostro de Serena como si quisiera verlo.

— ¿Es el ambiente lo que te molesta? —gruñó él—. Podríamos ir a mi dormitorio o al tuyo...

—Tú sabes bien por qué —susurró ella.

—Sé que eres virgen —declaró él con la mandíbula tensa—. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, deja de hacerlo. No te lastimaré, Serena.

— Tú sólo me deseas porque eres ciego —le disparó ella, desesperada por tener municiones con qué detenerlo y de inmediato odió las palabras al sentir que Darien quedaba rígido—. Eso es todo, Darien. ¡Tú me deseas porque soy una mujer y me tienes a mano!_ Darien se enfureció y lo demostró con sus facciones tensas. Se incorporó de un empellón y se sentó con un aire tan sensual que ella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tirarse en sus brazos una vez más. Pero rechinó los dientes, se puso el sostén y la blusa y evitó mirarlo mientras lo hacía.

—Alcánzame la camisa —farfulló él, tajante, como si odiara el sólo tener que pedírselo. Ella se la entregó en la mano extendida y se dio vuelta para no verlo cuando se la ponía. Serena oyó el click del encendedor cuando él encendió un cigarrillo y luego percibió el aroma acre del humo que despedía. —Tú me deseaste bastante, diría mucho, aquella noche en mi dormitorio —le recordó él, con un sarcasmo hiriente—. ¿Qué sucedió, Serena? ¿Te enfriaste súbitamente por la ceguera de mis ojos o tu compañero de la cena tiene algo que ver en todo esto?

— ¿Compañero de la cena? —repitió ella y recordó la invitación de Alan que debía hacer conocer a Darien.

—Alan Alfa —le recordó él.

—Es muy agradable —comentó ella evasivamente.

—Mi madre me dijo que tú y Alan tenían muchos intereses comunes —replicó él, tajante. Serena suspiró.

—Bueno, a ambos nos agrada la historia —admitió ella—. De hecho, me llevará a Spartanburg mañana para visitar algunos sitios de especial interés histórico —agregó, desafiante. El rostro de Darien se tornó lívido y Serena pudo apreciar explosiones en miniatura que chispeaban en sus ojos.

— ¡Ni que hablar de eso! —estalló él—. ¡Tienes trabajo que hacer!

—Mañana no tengo nada que hacer—replicó ella, segura—. Saldré de paseo con él.

— ¡No lo harás mientras estés trabajando para mí!_ Serena lanzó su cabellera hacia atrás y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—O voy mañana a Spartanburg o regreso a casa en Georgia mañana —le gritó ella desde la seguridad que le brindaba la puerta—. ¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme!_ Salió del estudio dando un portazo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Cuando Alan llegó a buscarla cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana, Serena suspiró aliviada al ver que Darien no se había levantado aún. Había estado lista para empacar sus pertenencias y regresar a su hogar si hubiera tenido algún problema acerca del viaje a Spartanburg, pero estaba contenta de no haber tenido que llevar a cabo su amenaza. Abandonar a Darien en estos momentos hubiera sido terrible y seguramente le dolería por muchísimo tiempo. Pero se obligó a olvidar el futuro y concentrarse en un día a la vez. Alan era un compañero de viaje tranquilo que mantenía una conversación placentera y nada exigente mientras guiaba el auto por la autopista que los llevaba primero al este y luego al sur.

—Pasaremos cerca de Spartanburg camino a Woodruff —le explicó él—, para ver la Price House, pero regresaremos a esa localidad pasando por Roebck, donde se encuentra la Walnut Grove Plantation y luego, sí, atravesaremos Spartanburg antes de volver a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece maravilloso—le dijo ella—. Debes conocer todas estas rutas muy bien.

—Desde luego —acordó él—. He estado en esos sitios infinidad de veces. Me gusta la historia —agregó con una sonrisa forzada.

Era un paseo hermoso a través de la campiña más bonita que Serena hubiera visto jamás aunque le pareció que les tomaba mucho tiempo. Empero, cuando llegaron a Woodruff, resultó ser demasiado temprano para visitar la enorme mansión de ladrillos pues aún no estaba abierta al público. Por lo tanto, decidieron ir hasta un restaurante cercano para beber café hasta que se hicieran las once de la mañana. Cuando regresaron encontraron que otros turistas estaban esperando.

Alan pagó la entrada negándose al ofrecimiento de Serena para compartir los gastos y luego, ella olvidó todo lo relacionado al dinero al empezar a recorrer la histórica Price House. Tenía el techo a la holandesa muy inclinado y chimeneas con el extremo superior hacia adentro, un estilo típicamente característico del d.C. South. Los ladrillos para la casa se habían hecho en el lugar y presentaban las caras lisas al haber sido colocados al puro estilo flamenco. La casa, construida en 1795, descansaba en un inmenso terreno que alguna vez en el pasado fue una importante plantación. No sólo había servido como posada sino también como casa particular. Thomas Price, su diseñador y primer habitante, había tenido allí un almacén de ramos generales además de una oficina de correos. El interior estaba alhajado con mobiliario del período colonial y Serena sintió el fuerte llamado del pasado que parecía provenir desde los graciosos confines añejos. La comisión de prevención histórica del condado había estado sumamente activa para devolverle todo su esplendor al restaurarla.

Cuando terminaron el recorrido por el interior, subieron de nuevo al auto y se dirigieron al norte hacia Roebuck con miras a visitar Walnut Grove Plantation. En cuanto la tuvo a la vista, Serena se enamoró de la casa con su porche delantero flanqueado por dos chimeneas. Las paredes eran de troncos; tenía hogares Reina Ana y un bello artesonado. En su interior se exhibían muebles, artículos de vestir y accesorios que recreaban los usos y costumbres de la época anterior a 1830 en el Condado de Spartanburg.

La cocina, un edificio separado del principal, mostraba toda una colección de utensilios del siglo XVIII. También había una fragua de herrero, una carnicería y un granero. Pero lo más interesante, era visitar el consultorio del primer médico que se radicara y trabajara en el condado. En conjunto, todo eso era fascinante para Serena, pero descubrió que la atraían mucho más el extenso parque circundante con sus robles y nogales antiquísimos, y el cementerio particular de la familia Moore donde descansaban los restos de Margaret Katherine Moore Barry junto con otros miembros de su familia, esclavos y soldados revolucionarios.

—Ella sirvió de exploradora para el General Morgan en la Batalla de Cowpens —recordó Alan al tiempo que señalaba la tumba—, siendo la niña de la casa.

—Debió ser toda una dama —reflexionó Serena cerrando los ojos para aspirar el delicioso aroma del aire otoñal—. Me pregunto si ella no resentirá la presencia de tantos intrusos pisoteando los pisos que ella barrió con sus propias manos o los que se quedan mirando su tumba sin dejarla descansar en paz.

—Dudo que haya barrido los pisos —murmuró él.

—Oh, estoy segura de que tenían sirvientes, pero una mujer de esa valentía no podía haber temido empuñar una escoba para hacer los quehaceres. Apuesto a que fue una mujer muy especial. Una de las primeras mujeres liberadas de la historia._ Alan rió, divertido.

—Yo también he pensado siempre lo mismo. El pasado está siempre con nosotros, ¿no es así? —reflexionó él y metió las manos en los bolsillos al tiempo que giraba para observar la casa que había quedado a sus espaldas—. Siempre nos sentimos curiosos por aquellos que vivieron antes que nosotros. Cómo lo hicieron, cómo sobrevivieron, cómo amaron y odiaron, cómo murieron. Lo mismo que sucederá algún día cuando lo futuros historiadores se interesen por nosotros y nuestro tiempo._ Ella se estremeció débilmente.

—No me agrada pensar en eso. Para ese entonces estaremos muertos._ El volteó para mirarla a la cara.

—Ese es un pensamiento profundo. ¿Tienes miedo a la muerte?_ Serena suspiró.

—Sí y no. Soy una buena religiosa, e intento vivir mi religión, pero no siempre soy tan buena como desearía serlo —contestó ella.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo es. Yo vivo día por día y trato de actuar lo mejor que puedo._ Ella le sonrió.

—Lo cual es lo más que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer, supongo. Las hojas se van yendo —comentó como al descuido señalando la desnudez parcial de algunos de los árboles detrás de la casa.

—Me parece que será mejor que hagamos lo mismo —le dijo Alan al mirar el reloj—. ¡Caracoles!, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. No creo que tengamos tiempo de visitar Cowpens esta tarde. Por la hora que es, llegaremos a casa bien entrada la noche si nos detenemos en el camino para cenar algo ligero.

—Es mi culpa —se disculpó Serena—. Estaba tan fascinada que no podía desprenderme de este lugar...

—Lo disfruté mucho —respondió él sin dejarla terminar—. Me agrada que la gente aprecie la historia. Especialmente en mi propio estado. ¿Lista?

—Cuando gustes. Ha sido un día extraordinario. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti. Tenemos que repetirlo._ Serena murmuró algo sin comprometerse porque ya sentía temor con la sola idea de regresar a la casa. Darien estaría furioso y ella lo sabía.

* * *

Mina y Yaten habían salido de paseo cuando Serena llegó a la casa silenciosa. Gaia aún permanecía levantada y caminando de una habitación a la otra. Al ver a Serena en el vestíbulo, salió apresuradamente a su encuentro.

—Por suerte has regresado a casa —dijo ella con evidente alivio y desarrugando la frente que mostraba su preocupación—. Oh, Serena, ¿irías arriba para ver si Darien desea hablar contigo? Se ha encerrado con llave en su dormitorio y no deja que le llevemos comida... No ha probado bocado en todo el día. No dejó que Yaten ni yo entráramos a la habitación... Nunca se ha comportado así —confesó ella, impotente—. Algo malo debe ocurrirle y estoy muy preocupada. ¿Querrías...?

—Por supuesto —dijo Serena, servicial, conocedora de lo que ocurría.

Hubiera sido divertido, en otras circunstancias, ver a un hombre hecho y derecho, tener una rabieta por no haber podido salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, al ir subiendo la escalera, comenzó a reflexionar sobre la vulnerabilidad de Darien al estar ciego. Si no hubiera estado en estas condiciones él hubiera peleado contra Alan. Lo habrían discutido oralmente o quizá la hubiera seguido, pero nunca se hubiera encerrado como lo había hecho hoy. Estaba ciego y eso lo volvía indefenso de un modo nuevo y aterrador para él. No podía enfrentar las cosas como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Serena suspiró al detenerse frente a la puerta antes de golpear.

— ¿Darien? —llamó ella, suave. No hubo ninguna respuesta. Todo permaneció en silencio. Volvió a golpear, esta vez más fuerte. — ¡Darien!_ Ahora pudo oír un sonido ahogado.

— ¡Vete! —Su voz sonaba extrañamente descolorida.

—Soy Serena —le gritó otra vez—. ¡Por favor, déjame entrar!

Hubo una pausa muy larga durante la cual ella se preocupó realmente. Luego, se oyó un golpe sordo y ruidos de muebles y un golpe contra la puerta. Una llave giró en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió. Serena lo miró con la boca abierta y sin aliento. Se lo veía pálido; el cabello revuelto y el rostro con barba. Pero lo que en realidad la había dejado sin habla era que estaba de pie sin siquiera un alfiler sobre el cuerpo, totalmente desnudo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Serena trató de recuperar el aliento, pero no podía apartar los ojos fascinados de la figura que tenía enfrente. Parecía una estatua griega delicadamente tallada en granito sin un gramo de más, puro músculo y potente virilidad.

—Si vas a entrar, hazlo de una vez —gruñó él girando pero tanteando el camino de regreso a la cama. Ella lo siguió y cerró la puerta al entrar. Después, pasmada aún, lo vio desplomarse sobre las sábanas arrugadas, color tostado y emitir un quejido de dolor.

—Estás enfermo —estalló ella.

—Un poco —dijo él, débil—. Consígueme algo fresco para beber, ¿quieres, cariño? ¡Por todos los cielos, estoy ardiendo!_ Serena trató de serenarse y reunió todo el coraje que pudo para ir a su lado. Cuando llegó junto a la cama, le tocó la ancha frente con la palma de la mano. Le quemó la piel.

—Regresaré enseguida. Tú deberías estar debajo del cobertor.

—Entonces, cúbreme —rezongó él—. Demonios, hace calor..._ Estaba delirando. Serena lo tapó con el cobertor y bajó a decírselo a Gaia, quien de inmediato llamó al médico de la familia. Acababa de llegar y subir al piso alto para revisar a Darien cuando Mina y Yaten entraban a la casa.

— ¿Qué anda pasando? —preguntó Yaten enseguida.

—Es Darien —dijo Gaia—. Serena dice que vuela de fiebre._ Yaten sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo

—Es para apuntarlo en los anales de la familia. Sólo puedo recordar un par de veces en que Darien estuviera enfermo. Mientras tanto, ¿qué les parece si tomamos un poco de café en espera del diagnóstico?

—Serena y yo lo prepararemos —se ofreció Mina mientras arrastraba a su hermana a la cocina. — ¿Cómo está, mal? —preguntó Mina al llenar la cafetera y preparar un café muy cargado.

—No lo sé con certeza —masculló Serena. Puso cuatro pocillos y sus respectivos platos sobre una bandeja junto con crema y azúcar. — Siento que es mi culpa. El no quería que yo saliera con Alan y lo hizo por despecho..._ Mina le tocó el brazo con cariño.

—Probablemente será sólo un virus. Se recuperará pronto, ya lo verás. Es muy fuerte._ Unas lágrimas rebeldes nublaron los ojos de Serena, quien se forzó a sonreír a pesar de todo.

—Así lo espero._ Mina la abrazó con fuerza.

—Levanta el ánimo. Ahora vamos a tomar el café._ El médico regresó a la planta baja unos minutos después moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Es el hombre más tozudo que conozco —refunfuñó él al tiempo que rechazaba el café ofrecido por Gaia—. Es un virus de la clase que dura aproximadamente cuarenta y ocho horas en calmarse y desaparecer. Esta semana he visto muchísimos casos como éste. Le di un antibiótico y le prescribí unas tabletas. —Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y al fin extrajo una receta que entregó a Gaia. — Dele ésas dos veces por día hasta terminarlas, manténgalo en cama, que beba mucho líquido y si tiene dolores, dele unas aspirinas. Si no tiene mejoría dentro de tres días, llámeme.

—Gracias, doctor Fireball —dijo Gaia—. Me dio mucho apuro molestarlo a estas horas de la noche.

—Oh, fue algo distinto a lo acostumbrado, que es recibir bebés. Ellos son los únicos que siempre parecen necesitar mis servicios a estas horas. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, doctor._ Gaia lo acompañó hasta la puerta y luego comenzó a subir la escalera dejando que los otros la siguieran. Afortunadamente, Darien seguía debajo del cobertor cuando entraron de a uno al dormitorio casi a oscuras, pero su aspecto era realmente terrible y aún ardía de fiebre.

—Necesita refrescarse pasándole una esponja con agua fría —recalcó Gaia retorciéndose las manos con gesto nervioso—. Yaten...

—Serena —llamó Darien, ronco, estirando la mano—. El resto de ustedes puede ver televisión o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Yo necesito sólo a Serena.

—Pero, querido... —protestó Gaia. Los ojos de Darien se abrieron amenazadores y tan intimidatorios sin vista como cuando podían ver.

—He dicho que quiero a Serena —repitió él, acalorado—. ¡A nadie más!

—Oye, madre, será mejor complacerlo —dijo Yaten con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a Serena—. Después de todo, tiene muy buen gusto para elegir enfermera.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta? —preguntó Gaia a Serena con aire de preocupación.

—No me molesta en absoluto —mintió ella al comprender lo que le significaría permanecer al lado de Darien luego del choque que recibiera y del que aún no estaba recuperada.

—Si nos necesitas... —comenzó Mina.

—Gritaré y enarbolaré una bandera, ¿de acuerdo? —bromeó Serena—. He cuidado de ti y de papá cuando han estado enfermos; sé muy bien qué debo hacer. Pero no me vendría nada mal otra taza de café.

—Te traeré una —prometió Mina. Siguió a los otros fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta al salir.

—Mi bebida helada —agregó Darien, recordándoselo.

— ¡Oh, caramba! —Ella corrió a la puerta. — Mina, ¿le traerías a Darien un vaso alto con algo frío, por favor? —le gritó a su hermana.

— ¡Seguro! —llegó la respuesta desde el descanso de la escalera.

—Eres una reportera sensacional —bromeó Darien al oírla llegar al lado de la cama—. Tienes una memoria fotográfica.

—Me tenías preocupada —se excusó ella tomándolo de la mano—. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

— ¿Por qué diablos la mayoría de la gente cree que al clavarte una aguja en el brazo tendrás menos de qué quejarte? —rezongó él.— Ahora el brazo me duele tanto o más que el resto del cuerpo. ¡Taiki me atravesó el hueso con esa maldita aguja!

—Debería darte vergüenza —bromeó ella—. Viene de Dios sabe dónde, a altas horas de la noche para atenderte y saber qué es lo que tienes, y todo lo que haces es quejarte de su forma de poner inyecciones. Debería llamarlo y contarle lo ingrato que eres.

—Y bien que lo harías también, perversa —musitó él respirando hondo. Cerró los ojos, cansado—. Serena, me siento como el diablo. No me abandones._ Ella le apretó la mano.

—No lo haré. Quédate tranquilo.

Darien bebió hasta la última gota de la bebida helada que trajera Mina junto con el café para Serena y luego se durmió. Sin embargo, despertó menos de dos horas después dando vueltas y revueltas en la cama. La fiebre lo consumía. El resto de la familia se había ido a la cama, pero Serena recordó lo que Gaia había comentado acerca de pasarle una esponja fría por todo el cuerpo. Seguramente ayudaría a bajarle la fiebre mientras surtía efecto el antibiótico. Apretando los dientes, lo destapó y comenzó a pasar la esponja mojada por todo el cuerpo afiebrado.

Al principio, él se tensó al percibir el extraño contacto helado, pero luego, se relajó y permaneció tendido con los ojos cerrados. Serena continuó por mucho tiempo masajeando el cuerpo casi inerte de Darien, percibió el descenso de la temperatura en su piel caliente y observó con detenimiento los rápidos cambios de expresión que iba mostrando su rostro. El la necesitaba. Por unas cuantas horas él dependería de ella.

Cuando Serena terminó de pasar la esponja, lo volvió a cubrir con las mantas y Darien cayó en un sueño pesado. Ella se sentó en un silloncito a su lado para poder observarlo, como si quisiera grabar en su mente cada una de las características de ese rostro tan amado hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos y de pronto, el sueño pudo más y los párpados pesados cayeron para no volver a abrirse. Su cuerpo quedó flojo en el sillón y durmió profundamente.

El seguía dormido cuando ella despertó y se inclinó para tocarle la frente. Estaba fresca, afortunadamente; la fiebre había cedido. Serena lo abandonó el tiempo suficiente como para cambiarse de ropa, refrescarse un poco y buscar una bandeja para llevarle el desayuno arriba. Gaia tenía una reunión con el grupo de la iglesia esa mañana, y Yaten y Mina irían a la ciudad a comenzar sus compras de muebles para la nueva casa.

— ¿Te molesta que todos te abandonemos? —preguntó Gaia con un poco de culpa—. Si él nos dejara permanecer a su lado, estaría gustosa de compartir la carga...

—Lo sé perfectamente —dijo Serena con una sonrisa—. No me molesta en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Una tarea de caridad, querida mía? —preguntó Gaia, comprensiva. Serena, imperturbable, asintió con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que suba esto antes de que él se despierte —dijo, indicando la bandeja—. Espero lograr que coma algo, aunque sea una tostada.

—Bien —comentó Yaten—, si lo hace por alguien, tú eres la más indicada.

—Espero que tengas razón —respondió ella—. Los veré más tarde. Hasta luego._ Se ubicó como pudo en el sillón junto a la cama y mordisqueó una tostada mientras bebía su café. Darien comenzó a moverse en la cama, flexionó sus poderosas piernas y las mantas volaron por el aire.

— ¿Serena? —murmuró él girando el rostro hacia el sillón.

—Es-estoy aquí —pudo decir ella luchando por mantener la vista fija en el rostro de Darien. Los labios masculinos se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica.

— ¿De qué color tienes el rostro?_ Ella se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Quieres un poco de café y tostadas? Traje una cafetera llena y varias rebanadas y un poco de dulce._ Darien tironeo de las sábanas y mantas para cubrirse hasta la cintura, se sentó y se recostó sobre las almohadas.

—Me gustaría tomar una taza de café y una tostada, pero sin dulce. Todavía me siento algo débil. ¿Pasaste aquí toda la noche?

—Sí —respondió ella mientras servía una taza y la ponía al alcance de la mano de Darien junto con una tostada. Le explicó dónde estaba y regresó a su silla para verlo comer y beber—. Yaten irá a la farmacia para que preparen la receta y la traerá para la hora del almuerzo. El médico dijo que no debías empezar ese tratamiento hasta esta noche._ El terminó su café y la tostada.

—Me siento como enmohecido —recalcó él con un gran suspiro—. Llena la bañera con agua, Serena y ayúdame a entrar. Ah, y pide a la mucama que cambie las sábanas, ¿quieres?

—Yo las cambiaré —dijo ella—. Si sólo pudieras esperar hasta que regrese Yaten..._ El arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Turbada? Ya no queda nada que no hayas visto. Eres una muchacha grande.

—Sí, desde luego, pero...

— ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre sin ropa antes?

—En los libros —gruñó ella.

— ¿No en persona? —bromeó él—. ¡Mi Dios, qué impresión debe haber sido para ti!

—Darien, ¿no puedes aguardar a que Yaten esté de vuelta en casa?—preguntó ella, nerviosa.

—Serena, me siento como si no me hubiera bañado en semanas, ¿no lo comprendes? Sólo deseo una bañera con agua. Si eres tan endemoniadamente púdica, me las arreglaré solo, sin tu ayuda.

—Me haces aparecer como una mojigata —rezongó ella—. Está bien, te ayudaré. De todas maneras, no creo que pueda sentirme más turbada de lo que ya estoy.

—No hay nada turbador ni impactante en la desnudez, o al menos Dios no lo creyó así porque, originariamente, nos hizo sin proveernos de un guardarropa completo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió ella, renuente—. Sin embargo, la gente suele producir cosas realmente repugnantes sacadas de la desnudez.

— ¿Como la pornografía? Sí, lo sé. De un acto de amor producen un acto de degradación humana. Empero, entre gente que se ama, Serena, se vuelve una expresión de algo más que de deseo carnal, así como los cuerpos son algo más que objetos de depravación._ Ella se levantó y estiró su camiseta de escote en V con manos inseguras.

—Contigo soy muy tímida —confesó ella—. Es algo que no puedo remediar, no poseo la experiencia necesaria para fingir lo que no siento verdaderamente.

—Me alegra que sea así —replicó él, sereno—. Y no quiero que consigas esa clase de experiencia con ningún hombre excepto yo._ Ella se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

—Abriré el grifo de la bañera.

La risa suave y contenida de Darien la siguió como un viento implacable. Cuando hubo llenado la bañera, arregló las toallas y regresó al dormitorio a buscarlo con el corazón en la boca. Darien retiró las mantas que lo cubrían y se puso de pie sin demostrar ninguna vergüenza aun cuando ella vaciló y él debió saber que lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Podrías acercarte lo suficiente para darme la mano? —bromeó él.

—Por supuesto. —Serena le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta el baño recubierto de azulejos azules. — Lo siento, estaba repasando, una lección de anatomía, —agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Desilusionada, Serena? —inquirió él, en voz baja. Ella le bajó la mano hasta posarla sobre el borde de la bañera.

—Apuesto a que todas ellas se desvanecían cuando tú te desnudabas —murmuró Serena.

— ¿Por qué no entras aquí conmigo? —preguntó él después de un silencio con voz tensa y persuasiva al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno...

—Es una bañera enorme —señaló él—. No pudiste tener tiempo de bañarte esta mañana..._ Sólo la idea de estar cerca de él le quitaba el aliento, pero debía sobreponerse y tener la suficiente cordura como para rehusarse.

—Yo-yo... tomaré mi baño más tarde —exhaló ella—. Y-yo tomé uno ayer antes de salir...

—Cobarde —la acusó él. Se introdujo en la bañera y se estiró cuan largo era—. ¡Caramba, esto es maravilloso! ¡Qué bien me hace! Serena, ¿qué tal si me enjabonas la espalda ya que no quieres meterte aquí conmigo?_ Ella tomó la esponja enjabonada y sentándose en el borde de la bañera trató de no sentir la virilidad sensual de Darien al pasar la esponja sobre su cuerpo musculoso, especialmente cuando lo hacía sobre sus anchos hombros y la espalda. —Aquí también —murmuró él llevándole la mano al pecho mientras se tiraba hacia atrás con un suspiro de felicidad para dejar que ella lo enjabonara también en ese lugar. En un momento no determinado, Serena dejó caer la esponja y sus dedos se vieron atraídos a la piel mojada como las mariposas a las llamas. Retuvo el aliento; su corazón pareció querer escalar montañas hasta su garganta al explorar los duros contornos del torso en medio de un silencio que decía más que las palabras. —Ven aquí adentro conmigo —murmuró él, áspero—. No te haré nada que no desees que haga.

Su mente se rebeló ante la idea aun cuando sus dedos ya estaban desnudándola con torpeza y ella se repetía una y otra vez que esto era una locura. ¡Una locura! Empero, su cuerpo temblaba de excitación y de deseo, imponiéndose por primera vez en su vida, exigiendo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Serena se deslizó lentamente dentro de la bañera con agua tibia y sintió que su piel sedosa tomaba contacto con la de Darien, que el muslo cubierto de vello áspero quedaba junto al suyo mientras el brazo fornido la enlazaba para acercarla aún más contra él.

— ¿Ves? —La voz de Darien era áspera, ronca—. Serena, ¿lo ves?

Las palabras no tenían sentido, pero entonces, no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo y ambos lo sabían. El se volvió sin poder controlarse y también la hizo girar a ella hasta que el frágil cuerpo femenino quedó como pegado contra todo el largo del de Darien y ella sintió por primera vez, el sedoso roce de piel contra piel en la suave tibieza del agua. Las piernas se entrelazaron temblorosas y el cuerpo de Serena se tensó cuando ella estiró los brazos para rodearle los hombros y sus senos se aplastaron contra el vello enjabonado del pecho de Darien.

—Ahora —gimió él.

Le temblaron los brazos cuando la atrajo contra sí y bajó la boca para cubrir la de Serena con un beso desesperado. El agua los cubrió hasta el cuello y debajo de la superficie agitada, Serena pudo sentir las manos de Darien tocándola como ningún hombre lo había hecho antes, explorándola y apaciguándola para lo que seguramente le haría conocer.

—Pero... pero no podemos —dijo ella, con un gemido ahogado y apenas susurrado temblando toda ella por el largo contacto con su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no? —protestó él. Su lengua se introducía y salía de la boca de Serena con movimientos rítmicos y sus manos la alzaban por las caderas y le acariciaban los muslos.

— ¿Aquí? —gritó ella, pero ya había perdido el control; se arqueaba y contorsionaba y se aferraba a él con pasión incontenible.

Su urgencia era tal que, al sentir que Darien la movía, se abandonó a sus brazos y le mordió los labios mientras le clavaba las uñas en la piel. Su voz se elevó en un grito salvaje que rompió el silencio que los rodeaba cuando el mundo se oscureció y se enrojeció y giró alocadamente en el resplandor enceguecedor de explosiones ígneas que parecían rodearla y el dolor se volvió una suerte de terrible y dulce necesidad...

Serena siempre había oído que los hombres pierden el interés una vez que han saciado sus apetitos, pero Darien continuó sosteniéndola contra su pecho y depositaba besos dulces y cariñosos en todo su rostro hasta que la vio nuevamente tranquila. Le acarició las mejillas, la boca, el cuello con dedos temblorosos mientras decía palabras ininteligibles a su oído. Palabras que ella no podía entender ni oír bien, ya que su cuerpo aún seguía torturado por las secuelas de un gozo que no admitía descripción.

—Yo creía... suponía que debía doler —murmuró ella contra el hombro desnudo al tiempo que se estremecía por una corriente de aire frío y la baja temperatura del agua.

—Te dolió —murmuró él a su oído—. Lo que sucede es que no te importó —agregó él, con risa en la voz.

—Es tan extraño que uno pueda desear, necesitar dolor en pequeñas dosis —comentó ella algo turbada—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo tampoco lo sé, querida —confesó él—. Sólo sé que en toda mi vida jamás ha habido algo como esto, con nadie. Estoy apenas aprendiendo a comprender por qué los franceses llaman al acto de amor "la pequeña muerte".

—Fue algo así, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella inclinándose para besarle los labios con dulzura y amando su cálida dureza y el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Darien inhaló con fuerza, la tomó por los hombros y la miró con una expresión de gran preocupación.

—Serena, será mejor que salgamos de una vez. El agua está muy fría.

—Oh, sí, sí, por supuesto —tartamudeó ella. Salió de la bañera y tomó una toalla para envolverse y le tendió otra a Darien. Se secaron uno al otro en medio de un silencio extraño. Ella regresó al dormitorio antes que él para buscar su pijama. Se lo tendió para que se lo pusiera y se alejó para vestirse. Cuando Darien hubo terminado ella lo llevó de regreso a la cama.

—Si quieres, te secaré el cabello —se ofreció ella en tono opaco.

—No. Está bien. Ya quité casi toda el agua que tenía. Es mejor que seques el tuyo.

—Y-yo lo haré.

Buscó algo que decir, pero se había vuelto tímida frente a él; se sentía nerviosa e insegura. Darien parecía deplorar lo que había sucedido y ella se alejó, tratando aun de reconciliar las demandas de su cuerpo con su propia reticencia. Jamás había creído que la gente pudiera perder el control de tal forma. Ahora, todo había pasado y la súbita idea de que pudiera quedar embarazada la asaltó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias... ¡ni una sola vez! Toda su crianza, todos sus principios habían quedado de lado ante el deseo insaciable que sintiera por un hombre que sólo ansiaba adueñarse de su cuerpo. Y ahora él lo lamentaba junto con ella, pero era demasiado tarde.

Serena se secó el cabello y pasó varios minutos en su cuarto con la idea de recuperarse lo suficiente como para volver a él. Pero cuanto más tardaba, más imposible le parecía. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo después de un abandono tan absoluto? ¡En la bañera! ¿Cómo podría volver a hablarle? Cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la dureza de la bañera. ¡Debieron estar completamente locos!

Bien, al menos Darien sabía ahora que seguía siendo un hombre entero a pesar de su ceguera, pensó ella con amargura. Y ya que él había conseguido lo que quería desde que ella llegara a su casa, probablemente no querría verla más. ¿Había sido puro deseo? ¿O había estado celoso de Alan... tan celoso que sintió la necesidad de ejercer su dominio sobre ella? ¿O habría razones más oscuras y profundas que éstas? ¿Acaso era una venganza por el artículo dañino que le causara, indirectamente, la ceguera?

Esa idea la paralizó. En el momento de entrega ella había creído que Darien lo hacía por amor. Se había auto convencido de que las palabras de amor que le susurrara al oído, las ardientes órdenes que la habían impulsado a hundirse en la dulce locura emotiva, habían surgido por puro amor a ella. Sin embargo, ahora tenía dudas. ¿No podía cualquier mujer haberlo complacido de la misma manera a pesar de lo que él le dijera? Después de todo, los hombres disfrutaban del acto sexual sin importarles quiénes eran sus compañeras, ¿o no?

Cuanto más cavilaba, más grandes eran sus dudas, hasta que al fin se convenció de que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no era nada más que una sórdida excursión al placer animal, un error que nunca debió haber cometido. Salió al corredor justo en el momento en que Yaten llegaba.

—Yaten ¿le cambiarías las sábanas a Darien? —preguntó ella—. Debo salir por unos minutos...

—Oh, seguro —acordó él, sonriente—. ¿Descansaste un poco?

—Dormí algo, ahora necesito un poco de aire fresco, eso es todo —le aseguró ella—. Un millón de gracias._ Bajó volando la escalera agradecida de que no hubiera nadie a la vista pues estaba llorando.

Vagabundeó por el parque durante horas, cavilando, odiándose y odiando a Darien. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Regresar a su hogar. Ahora. Antes de que, por alguna horrible circunstancia, volviera a caer rendida en sus brazos. El que ocurriera una vez podía ser excusable basándose en locura temporaria, pero dos veces sería imperdonable. Se envolvió en sus propios brazos al sentir que el frío la hacía temblar. Regresó al interior de la casa y subió la escalera como si fuera una prisionera que iba a la guillotina. Golpeó la puerta de Darien y pegó un salto al oír el grito.

— ¡Entra!_ Abrió la puerta y se movió, vacilante, hacia el interior de la habitación. El estaba debajo de las sábanas, fumando un cigarrillo con el rostro sombrío y surcado de líneas tensas.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó él.

—Serena —balbuceó ella. Un cambio asombroso tuvo lugar en el rostro ancho de Darien; sus ojos parecieron encenderse cuando giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido de su voz.

— ¡Serena! —exclamó. Le tendió la mano libre. — Cariño, ven aquí._ Ella se acercó, pero no quiso tomar la mano extendida. La eludió como si fuera una brasa ardiente.

—He-he... estado pensando —le dijo.

—También yo —admitió él, renuente y retiró la mano para aferrar el borde de la manta—. Serena, será mejor que nos casemos._ Ella podía haber esperado cualquier cosa, menos ésta. Era lo último que hubiera esperado oír de sus labios. Quedó de pie y con la boca abierta como si él le hubiera ofrecido comerse una de las cortinas del ventanal.

— ¿Por qué? —barboteó ella. Darien fumó en silencio por unos segundos mostrándose impaciente e irritable.

—Porque podrías quedar embarazada —respondió él, cortante—. ¿O no se te ha ocurrido esa eventualidad? Yo estaba demasiado inmerso en la locura para pensar en protegerte._ Serena contuvo el aliento.

—Esa no es la mejor razón para casarse —dijo ella, despacio forzando la voz para aparentar serenidad, para negar que era lo que más ansiaba en este mundo: ser la mujer de Darien.

— ¿Cuál sería una buena razón, entonces?

—El amor —respondió ella—. De ambas partes, Darien, no de una sola._ El pareció quedar petrificado, rígido. Apretó la mano que sostenía la manta con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, pero Serena mantenía la vista fija en el rostro de Darien y no los vio.

— ¿No crees acaso que el amor podría llegar más tarde como resultante natural? —inquirió él luego de un minuto.

—Pienso que seríamos locos si nos arriesgásemos de esa manera —replicó ella, triste. Cerró los ojos, apesadumbrada.

—Y entonces, también debes considerar que soy ciego —insistió él—. Por lo que no soy el marido más recomendable del mundo.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! —protestó ella—. Darien, si tuvieras bien la vista, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, ¿no te das cuenta de eso? Tú no hubieras estado tan celoso de Alan como para seducirme, o tan hambriento de una mujer como para haber perdido la cabeza. ¡Tú no hubieras... no me hubieras deseado siquiera! —Su voz se quebró en la garganta y con un grito casi ahogado ella giró y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Serena, tú, loca y pequeña tonta! —estalló él—. ¡Serena!

Empero, ella no se detuvo, no podía detenerse. El no la amaba. Sólo el sentimiento de culpa lo obligaba a sugerir el matrimonio como reparación. Todo porque él creía que podía quedar embarazada. No podía dejar que él se dejara atrapar en un matrimonio que no deseaba con toda su alma. Sin amor nunca sería lo mismo. Y si él se enamoraba de otra mujer y se encontraba atado a ella, sería mucho más de lo que ella podría soportar. Corrió escaleras abajo con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas apenas consciente de unos pasos que la seguían. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera al oír el llamado de Darien. Alzó la vista hasta el primer escalón donde él permanecía de pie con la mano aferrada a la baranda.

— ¡Darien, no! —gritó ella al ver que la mano se Darien se desprendía—. ¡No!

Pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. El cayó de cabeza por la escalera con un ruido sordo y aterrador, saltando y rodando. Serena se abalanzó hacia él, pero no llegó a tiempo para detener su caída. Ella sintió que su propia cabeza chocaba y golpeaba contra un peldaño cuando intentó detener la caída de Darien, pero se mantuvo firme rogando que fuera suficiente para evitarle más dolor.

Ambos rodaron hasta quedar formando una masa informe al pie de la escalera, uno encima del otro. Serena se levantó pesadamente y lo miró. Darien permanecía inconsciente; tenía cerrados los ojos, su rostro estaba pálido, casi blanco y sin expresión, y tenía una mancha de sangre en la sien derecha.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Las horas siguientes pasaron como en una nebulosa. Serena debió haber gritado porque cuando miró a su alrededor, Yaten y Gaia ya estaban inclinados sobre Darien, y Mina la sostenía para que no se lanzara sobre el cuerpo inanimado de Darien.

Casi le fue imposible narrarles los sucesos que habían tenido lugar minutos antes. Su voz, incoherente debido a las lágrimas, sus ojos fijos en Darien, su mano se aferró a la de él hasta que llegó la ambulancia lo cual pareció toda una eternidad, le impidieron hacerse entender. Fue con él en la ambulancia sin dejarlo hasta que lo llevaron a la sala de guardia. Por último, luego de unos minutos de agonía, el doctor Fireball salió de la sala y les explicó lo que había sucedido con una larga e incomprensible descripción netamente técnica.

—Lo más importante de todo —concluyó él, sosteniendo las temblorosas manos de Gaia, mientras los otros se reunían a su alrededor—, es que, a causa de la caída, se ha movido la esquirla. Todavía no es operable, pero... con un poco de suerte, mí querida... cuando Darien se recupere, podrá ver otra vez.

Gaia contuvo el aliento y el rostro de Serena se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa de alivio. ¡Podría volver a ver! Si eso llegara a ocurrir, quizás él hasta sería capaz de perdonarla por esto, por enviarlo al hospital... Las lágrimas rodaban libremente por las mejillas de Serena. Ojalá... ¡Ojalá! A ella no le importaría renunciar a él si eso fuera la consecuencia de la recuperación de su visión. No le importaría perderlo para siempre, en tanto él se sintiera otra vez entero. ¡Daría cualquier cosa para que eso fuera realidad! Gaia se volvió a ella una vez que el médico se hubo ido prometiendo avisarles cualquier novedad.

— ¿Te das cuenta? —susurró ella, llorosa sosteniendo la mano de Serena y atrayéndola contra su pecho—. Siempre todo se arregla para bien. Te estabas culpando, querida, pero si no se hubiera caído... no tendría la posibilidad de volver a ver. ¡Ahora, él podrá ver de nuevo!_ Yaten extendió la mano y le revolvió el cabello con gesto fraternal.

— ¿Quieres hacer el bien de serenarte? Todo saldrá bien. De veras, te lo aseguro.

Mina agregó su granito de arena para tranquilizar a Serena. Todos permanecieron en el hospital durante casi todo el día hasta que Darien, por fin, recobró la conciencia y pudo recibir visitas. Entraron de a uno. Serena quedó para el final, no tanto por consideración hacia los otros, sino por cobardía. No obstante, le llegó el turno y tuvo que reunir todo su coraje para encarar la situación. Serena jamás había estado tan nerviosa como en el instante en que se detuvo en la puerta. Vestía un sencillo traje camisero color verde en suave lana tramada, botas claras y tenía el cabello recién lavado, enmarcándole el rostro ovalado. Había crecido un poco, pero aún tardaría bastante para llegar al largo que agradaba a Darien. Se preguntó, como atontada, cuánto tiempo tardaría en crecerle.

Empujó la puerta y entró sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo sentado en la cama. La habitación, según pudo notar Serena, estaba casi en penumbras. Cuando ella entró, él se dio vuelta y sus pupilas parecieron dilatarse al fijar la vista en ella. Se deslizaron lentamente por cada línea de su rostro antes de descender a su cuerpo donde se demoraron amorosamente sobre cada curva suave que se podía apreciar debajo del vestido. Darien sonrió débilmente, pero su rostro reflejaba admiración netamente masculina.

—Esto me sucedió con demasiados días de retraso para beneficiarme en algo —murmuró él, enigmático y la miró a los ojos justo en el momento en que las palabras penetraban en el torbellino de su mente causando impacto con su significado más que evidente. Serena se ruborizó y Darien, que esta vez lo pudo ver, rió feliz. —Entra y siéntate —le dijo. Ella se acercó a la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde manteniendo el bolso apretado sobre la falda.

— ¿Cómo-cómo estás? —preguntó ella, vacilante—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Dolorido —murmuró él con una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca—. Fuerte como un toro. Encantado. Capaz de conquistar el mundo. Muchísimas cosas, Serena. Pero, ¿cómo te sientes tú?

—Culpable —replicó ella sin pensar y cerró los ojos, temerosa al ver su expresión—. ¡Darien, lo siento tanto!

— ¿Por haber hecho qué? —estalló él—. Por hacer posible que volviera a ver. ¡Qué loca eres!

— ¡Por hacerte caer por las escaleras! —corrigió ella—. ¡Pudiste haberte roto el cuello!

—Pero no sucedió. Y valió la pena. —Sus ojos buscaron los de Serena y se entrecerraron. — Estabas equivocada, ¿sabes? —agregó él suave—. Pareces no creer lo que te digo, pero, era a ti a quien deseaba esa mañana, sólo a ti. A nadie más._ Ella bajó los ojos.

—Por favor, no hablemos de eso. Yo sólo quiero olvidar._ El silencio que siguió a esas palabras cayó sobre ellos pesadamente. Pero Darien lo quebró sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Acaso fue tan malo para ti?_ Ella tragó saliva.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo debes permanecer en el hospital?

—Deja de eludir mis preguntas —le dijo él observándola—. Quiero que me digas si fue tan malo para ti. Responde._ Serena alzó la vista y el recuerdo de haber sido estrechada por esos brazos fornidos y el placer sublime que le dieran, encendió una llama dentro de sí que resplandeció en su rostro.

—No —admitió ella. Darien suspiró y se recostó contra las almohadas con los ojos cerrados.

—Ahora compruebo que la vista es una gran aliada para mí en lo que respecta a tus actitudes —musitó él—. Puedes ocultarme muchas cosas si sólo puedo guiarme por tu voz._ Ella fijó la vista en el bolso que mantenía aferrado sobre su regazo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes... al volver a ver?

—No existen palabras suficientes para explicarlo —respondió él simplemente—. Tomamos nuestra visión como un hecho, la damos por sentado hasta que no la tenemos. El simple hecho de mirar el cielorraso asume proporciones gigantescas. —El sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó ella, cortés. El se alzó de hombros.

—Cuando me den de alta volveré al trabajo —respondió él. Volvió la cabeza y la miró largamente—. ¿Te sigues sintiendo culpable o estás preguntándote si, ahora que puedo ver, me sentiré tentado de prescindir de tus servicios?_ Fue como una bofetada en pleno rostro. Servicios, como si ella fuera una prostituta común. Serena se tensó, pero los años de práctica como reportera le habían enseñado a ocultar sus más profundas emociones detrás de una máscara y eso fue lo que hizo ahora. Lanzó una carcajada.

—Estoy segura de que no me necesitarás ya que tienes todas esas beldades que rivalizan por llamar tu atención, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Extrañas tu empleo? —se burló él.

—Lo he extrañado siempre —respondió ella, indiferente—. Todavía no he hallado nada que pueda remplazado.

— ¿Ni siquiera en esa bañera conmigo? —preguntó él abruptamente y estudió el rostro arrebolado con ojos que no perdían detalle—. Quizá te interesaría saber que, de todos los lugares en los que he mantenido relaciones con otras mujeres, nunca lo había hecho en una bañera. Ese fue el primero y único._ Serena intentó mostrarse sofisticada y fracasó ampliamente.

—Oh, no lo digas —balbuceó ella volviendo la cabeza a otro lado.

—Mi pequeña mojigata —se mofó él con voz profunda y un tanto risueña—. ¿Te ruborizaste de pies a cabeza cuando me viste desnudo?_ Ella inhaló profundamente.

—Sí, seguro que sí —admitió—. ¿Te diviertes mucho conmigo, Darien? ¿Te agradaría pincharme con alfileres?_ El la estudió por largo rato como disecando las emociones fugaces que se reflejaban en ese rostro escondido.

—Yo no bromeaba cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo —dijo él inesperadamente—. Ambos sabemos que podrías estar embarazada._ Ella asintió tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Podría ser. Pero existe la misma probabilidad de que no lo esté. Aún pienso que es una locura casarse sin... sin estar seguros._ Darien cerró los ojos con un suspiro de pesar.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo con tono pesaroso—. Quizás es una locura. Pero, Serena, tengo treinta y cinco años. Tú tienes... ¿cuántos? ¿Veintiséis? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para seguir buscando pareja? Somos compatibles... endiabladamente compatibles en lo físico. Dime, dejando de lado todo el orgullo y vanidad, ¿podrías conseguir algo mejor? Yo puedo darte de todo y más de lo que puedes desear. Yo... yo me haré cargo de ti, Serena —agregó él y ella percibió su vacilación; era como si Darien hubiera pensado decir algo completamente distinto, pero lo había pensado mejor.

Ella sintió el impulso de levantarse y echar a correr. Su proposición era algo que ni debía ser considerada. No obstante el riesgo de un embarazo, era una locura dejarse llevar a un matrimonio como éste, cuando ella sabía muy bien que él no la amaba. No en la forma en que debía amarla para hablar de matrimonio. ¡El matrimonio era tan permanente! Ella lo miró con ojos que reflejaban todas sus incertidumbres.

— ¿Qué sucedería si te enamoraras de otra mujer? —inquirió ella, con calma—. ¿Qué sucedería si... si yo lo hago? —agregó, sabiendo que las probabilidades eran billones contra una, pero demasiado insegura para admitir que lo amaba y ser rechazada.

—Cruzaremos los puentes cuando lleguemos a ellos. ¿Bien? —Sus ojos oscuros penetraron en los de Serena y una ceja espesa se elevó hacia el vendaje que le rodeaba la cabeza. — ¿Dudas todavía? Ven aquí, Serena y te convenceré de la mejor manera posible.

En realidad, ella debió haber partido mientras aún conservaba sus fuerzas, se reprochó. Más, lo deseaba tanto, lo amaba con tanto ardor que no pudo hacerlo. Su mente estaba bajo el influjo y el dominio de su corazón rebelde. Se levantó de la silla, consciente de la débil expresión de sorpresa que mostró el rostro de Darien al verla acudir sin resistencia hacia él y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Estás seguro de que lo podrás resistir? —preguntó ella mirándole el rostro fatigado.

— ¿Contigo? —inquirió con tono profundo y ronco—. Mi Dios, ¿no sabes acaso que hasta me levantaría de mi lecho de muerte para hacer el amor contigo? Tiéndete a mi lado..._ Darien la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la tironeó hacia abajo para que cayera contra su pecho ancho. Su boca encontró la otra en un solo movimiento fluido, sus labios tantearon y exigieron mientras su lengua invadía la otra boca rendida al saqueo. El enredó sus largos dedos en el cabello de Serena y le apretujó el rostro contra su cara con urgencia creciente en la súbita presión de su boca.

—No —susurró ella, temblorosa. Darien, cuya respiración mostraba a las claras su cólera, le permitió separarse un tanto, pero sus ojos prometían el justo castigo que recibiría por hacerlo.

—Te deseo —recalcó él sosteniendo la mirada de Serena con gesto implacable—. De cualquier forma en que pueda conseguirte. Y tú también me deseas. ¿No es eso suficiente, Serena? ¿Debes tener también promesas de amor eterno?_ Ella le acarició el rostro con dedos temblorosos que trasuntaban adoración probando la textura de las mejillas y los labios.

— No. — Ella suspiró con pesadumbre. — Supongo que no. —Sus ojos hurgaron en los suyos serenamente. — Al menos acepto con los ojos bien abiertos, por así decirlo. No esperaré que seas un santo.

—Así me gusta. Eso es algo muy bueno —dijo él—, porque no te casarás con uno. Dios bien sabe que no soy perfecto._ Serena frunció los labios con gesto travieso y malicioso.

—Oh, tal vez en un aspecto... —murmuró ella, sugestiva. El contuvo el aliento y llevó los dedos de Serena a su boca, mordisqueándolos con los labios y con los dientes.

— ¿Te agrado? —preguntó él sensual.

—Sí —admitió ella antes de que su propia respiración la delatara más.

—La próxima vez —susurró él, ronco, mirándola a los ojos—, será en una cama, con luces radiantes. O a plena luz del día para que yo pueda verte, verte verdaderamente mientras hacemos el amor._ Serena sintió un cosquilleo salvaje recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo al tiempo que su corazón parecía emprender una loca carrera.

—Darien, ¿te gustaría tener un hijo? —le preguntó con la voz de una extraña.

—Oh, Dios... —gimió él atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. La besó salvajemente, con desesperación hasta casi lastimarle los labios con el ardor de sus besos—. Por supuesto que deseo tener un hijo —insistió él con voz temblorosa lo mismo que la mano que le sostenía la cabeza gacha para seguirla besando.

—Un pequeñín con ojos zafiros y manos grandes —exhaló ella junto a la boca de Darien.

—Una niña pequeñita con ojos celestes y piernas largas —la corrigió él mordiéndole los labios, entusiasmado.

—Uno de cada uno —prometió ella al recibir sus besos que le hacían probar y saborear la dulce y lenta presión que ejercía su boca contra los tersos labios femeninos. Ninguno de los dos oyó la puerta cuando se abrió, ni la señal discreta de la mucama al aclararse la garganta hasta que lo repitió un poco más fuerte la segunda vez. Serena se echó atrás con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó ella—. ¿Necesita que yo... salga de la habitación?_ La mujer mayor, una pelirroja, sonreía divertida.

—Únicamente si usted necesita ese ejercicio — dijo—. Supe que él era peligroso en el instante en que lo vi en el vestíbulo._ Darien le sonrió.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que hacer por estos lados —comentó él—. Tuve que importar mi propio juguete..._ La mujer mayor rió y le guiñó el ojo a Serena.

— ¡Óigalo! No deje que la corrompa, mi querida. ¡Conozco a los de su tipo!

—Llegó demasiado tarde —le informó Darien—.Acaba de aceptar casarse conmigo.

—Pobrecita —suspiró la enfermera palmeando el hombro de Serena—. Haga que la trate como merece, ¿entiende? Bien, ahora le llenaré la jarra con jugo helado, señor Chiba. ¿Quiere un vaso lleno para tomar ahora?

—No, pero me agradaría tomar una taza de café si es posible —respondió él con una sonrisa que podía haber hechizado a un toro salvaje.

—Le alcanzaré una. ¿Para usted también? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a Serena.

—Le estaría muy agradecida —fue la respuesta.

—Estaré de vuelta en un santiamén —replicó la enfermera por encima del hombro. Darien le sonrió con rostro relajado y ojos serenos y oscuros. Había algo diferente en su expresión, pero algo vagamente familiar en su mirada...

—No pienses tanto, te harás daño —murmuró él. Le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano mientras sus ojos parecían dibujar cada línea del rostro de Serena para grabarlas en su mente. — ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Cuándo qué?

— ¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo? Supón que realicemos una boda doble con Yaten y Mina. ¿Tendrías algún inconveniente? —preguntó él. Serena quedó sin aliento.

—Apenas faltan seis semanas..._ Darien le cubrió la boca con un dedo y la miró con ojos solemnes.

—Yo puedo esperar seis semanas... apenas. Si piensas posponerlo por más tiempo, te diré francamente que no podrás ser capaz de mantenerme alejado de tu cama. Te deseo con desesperación._ Serena trató de serenar su respiración inhalando profundamente y se sintió arder bajo la mirada vehemente de Darien.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —respondió ella, vacilante—. Seis semanas.

—Sácame de este lugar de inmediato —dijo él, tajante—. Prepárame una torta con una lima adentro o algo por el estilo._ Ella lanzó una carcajada.

—Traeré de contrabando un helicóptero en cualquier momento —prometió ella y no se resistió cuando él la estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos.

* * *

El resto de la familia quedó encantada al oír la noticia. Mina sollozó con su hermana, y Gaia comenzó inmediatamente a planear todo lo necesario para la doble boda. Empezó por encargar un juego completo de invitaciones para Serena y Darien. Yaten, por su lado, comentó con aire risueño, que por fin su hermanastro empezaba a tener un poco de sentido común a la vejez, pero que era muy malo que hubiera necesitado la ceguera y una rodada por la escalera para decidir ir al altar.

Serena continuó al lado de Darien durante toda su convalecencia en la casa. Había aceptado la naturaleza real de la boda, reconociendo que él no la amaba, pero demasiado hambrienta de su presencia como para rechazarlo. Al menos, él la deseaba. Y, quizá cuando tuvieran hijos, él aprendería a amarla. Debía seguir creyendo eso; era lo único que le daba ánimo para soportarlo. Y mientras tanto, ella se deleitaba en la compañía de Darien y las caricias que se volvían tan deliciosamente familiares.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu libro? —preguntó ella unos días después de que él volviera a su hogar, cuando se encontraban en el estudio con la puerta cerrada frente a un fuego que chisporroteaba alegremente en la chimenea.

— ¿El libro? —El sonrió—. Bien, tal vez lo termine algún día. Pero, como no lo necesito para retenerte aquí a mi lado...

—Yo no te hubiera abandonado —admitió ella acurrucada en el sofá con las piernas encogidas y cruzadas—. Era hermoso sentirme necesaria._ El se volvió desde la chimenea.

—Aún te necesito —dijo él.

— ¿De veras? —Ella bajó la vista a sus piernas cubiertas con los blue jeans descoloridos que usaba con la camisa azul de escote en V. Darien se encaminó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Serena.

—No he vuelto a hacerte el amor desde que regresé a casa —le dijo, cariñoso—, porque no estaba seguro de poder detenerme._ Los ojos de Serena volaron hacia el rostro de su amado y contuvo el aliento.

—Oh._ El sonrió apenas.

— ¿Estabas preocupada?

—No estoy muy segura. Yo... bueno, yo me preguntaba si lo estabas pensando mejor, eso es todo._ Darien le tomó la mano y llevó la suave palma hasta sus labios.

—No, cariño, ni lo pienses. ¿Y tú, te arrepientes?_ Ella le devolvió una sonrisa feliz.

—No._ Los ojos de Darien descendieron hasta el bajo escote en V de la camisa y se oscurecieron ostensiblemente. Durante varios segundos, su respiración pareció agitarse cada vez más antes de soltarle la mano, girar y apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo él después de un minuto—. Será mejor que duermas un poco._ Serena, decepcionada, lanzó un largo suspiro y comenzó a levantarse de su asiento. El la tomó del hombro cuando ella empezaba a levantarse y la hizo volver, escudriñando su cara. —Serena... —musitó él con voz insegura. Sin defensa alguna, ella se dejó caer en su regazo, tomándolo por la nuca para que bajara su cabeza.

—Bésame —pidió con voz ahogada—. ¡Por favor, Darien, bésame muy fuerte!

Las bocas se unieron en un beso apasionado, seguido por otros cada vez más fogosos como si hiciera semanas que no lo hicieran en lugar de unos cuantos días. Ella percibió los latidos acelerados del corazón de Darien que imitaban a los suyos y se abandonó al placer de estar cerca suyo, besarlo y desearlo. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Sintió que Darien se revolvía en el sofá hasta quedar tendido cuan largo era al lado de Serena mientras una mano se había introducido debajo de la camisa para reposar sobre la piel de su cintura.

— ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que piensas hacer? —Le susurró ella en la boca.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la observaba apoyado sobre el codo.

—Siempre creí que era yo la que necesitaba instrucción sobre el tema —murmuró ella, seca.

—En esto, ambos somos principiantes, Serena —respondió él mientras sus dedos le acariciaban el torso debajo de la camisa.

— ¿Principiantes? —preguntó ella, asombrada.

—Uh-huh —murmuró él. Sus dedos dispusieron rápidamente del broche del sostén y ascendieron hasta encontrar la piel satinada que se endureció ante el roce sutil—. ¿Es esto lo que querías? —inquirió él con picardía.

—Más o menos —admitió ella con la respiración entrecortada mientras respondía sin ninguna vergüenza a las sensaciones que él le producía. Darien arqueó las cejas y sonrió con malicia.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto, mi querida? —murmuró él, mientras jugaba con el borde de la camisa y lo iba subiendo por el cuerpo dejando al descubierto la cintura, primero, luego el estómago y por último las suaves curvas de los senos. Fue allí cuando él quedó como petrificado y se desvaneció la sonrisa de su rostro al verla por primera vez y poder admirar la carne vibrante que sólo había conocido al tacto.

— ¿Te sientes... te sientes decepcionado? —preguntó ella, vacilante al ver su inmovilidad. Un profundo suspiro escapó por entre los labios tensos de Darien y volvió la mirada al rostro de Serena para tranquilizarla.

—No, no estoy decepcionado —respondió con voz ronca.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza y ella lo vio abrir la boca para apresar el pezón endurecido entre sus labios y atormentarlo con su lengua. Serena sin defensa posible, arqueó el cuerpo mórbido mientras su respiración quedaba presa en su garganta cuando la magia de amor comenzó a ejercer su hechizo sobre ella. Los dedos de Darien se clavaron en la carne trémula hasta hacerle daño al tiempo que su boca se tornaba cada vez más exigente. Con un quejido de voluptuosidad contenida, Darien retornó a la boca de Serena, deteniéndose por breves instantes encima del rostro amado mientras sus ojos relumbraban de pasión y se clavaban en los azules ardientes de Serena.

—Serena... —El mordió la palabra.

Sus manos se posesionaron del cuerpo frágil anhelantes. Entonces, ella se hundió en los mullidos cojines bajo el peso formidable de Darien aceptándolo con júbilo y sin un atisbo de protesta. Se estiró debajo de él con movimientos sensuales percibiendo el roce de las poderosas piernas musculosas contra las suyas en el prolongado silencio que los rodeaba, acentuado por los sonidos de respiración áspera y el frotar de tela contra tela. El estaba sin camisa y apoyaba el pecho desnudo sobre la tersa piel de Serena cuando, sin ninguna advertencia, se separó. Le temblaba el cuerpo por el esfuerzo de contener su pasión. Dejó caer su frente sobre la de Serena y luchó por recobrar el aliento.

—Oh, cariño, te subes a mi cabeza como el alcohol—murmuró él jadeante aún. Ella le tocó los hombros anchos y musculosos con ternura al percibir la tensión que lo dominaba.

—Eres muy fuerte —musitó ella, temblorosa.

—Y tú muy suave y delicada —respondió él, besándola ligeramente en los labios—. ¿Me deseas?

—Sí —replicó ella, sincera. Le tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos—. Darien..._ El sacudió la cabeza.

— Esta noche no —.La besó una vez más y se sentó, volvió a abrocharle el sostén y a acomodar los faldones de la camisa debajo de los blue jeans con dedos inseguros.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Serena. El la ayudó a sentarse y la besó en la frente.

—Porque lo que ocurrió en el baño fue un accidente. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, no será así, de repente y sin pensar o porque yo pierdo la cabeza. Sucederá porque ambos lo deseamos y con mi sortija en tu dedo,

— ¿Entonces tú no querías en realidad que ocurriera?—preguntó ella por curiosidad. Darien no le respondió de inmediato, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y lanzó unas cuantas bocanadas de humo. Luego la atrajo contra su cuerpo y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá.

—No —admitió él—. Al principio estaba bromeando. Después, cuando te sentí junto a mi cuerpo, perdí la noción de las cosas excepto de cuánto te necesitaba. Y de ahí en adelante, mi querida — sonrió como disculpándose—, todo fue cuesta abajo. Ni siquiera pude ni pensé en sacarte primero de la bañera; no podía esperar.

—Ni yo tampoco —admitió ella, suspirando—. Fue tan hermoso aun así que... no me había dado cuenta de que la gente pudiera volverse tan loca de repente. Ni siquiera podía pensar. Sólo sentía y era una sensación tan deliciosa que no podía detenerme.

—Siempre será así —le dijo Darien—. Mientras vivamos._ Ella elevó la mirada hacia el rostro de Darien con ojos de adoración. Sí, pensó, siempre se llevarían muy bien en la cama. Pero ¿cómo sobrevivirían sin amor? ¿Su amor por él sería tan fuerte que podría mantenerlos unidos para siempre? Quizá cuando tuvieran hijos... —Haz que Gaia salga de compras contigo mañana y cómprate un vestido de novia —dijo él súbitamente.

—Supongo que será lo mejor —respondió ella acurrucándose más en sus brazos—. No falta mucho. Pensé en algo beige...

—Blanco —la corrigió él de inmediato, levantándole el rostro para mirarla a los ojos—. Viniste a mí virgen. Blanco, Serena._ Un suspiro se escapó de entre los labios abiertos de Serena al mirarlo con adoración. —En lo que a mí concierne—dijo él—, la ceremonia de la boda es sólo una formalidad después del hecho. Cuando te tomé fue el comienzo. Me siento tan casado contigo ahora como lo estaré después de firmar la licencia y de colocar la sortija en tu dedo. —Le tomó la mano izquierda y la besó. — ¿Qué clase de sortija te agradaría? ¿Un brillante?

—Preferiría un esmeralda —respondió ella—. Una pequeña engarzada en oro blanco con una alianza haciendo juego. ¿Y tú?_ El sonrió.

— ¿Deseas que use una alianza?

—Bueno, si tú no quieres, no me importa. —Estaba mintiendo y eludió su mirada. — Algunos hombres prefieren no usarla, lo sé.

— ¿Quieres que yo la use?_ Ella se revolvió en el asiento, inquieta.

—Todo depende de...

—Yo dije —insistió él obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—, ¿tú quieres que la use?_ Ella suspiró lentamente.

—Sí —admitió ella echando la cautela al viento—. Sí, quiero, quiero que todas esas mujeres provocativas sepan que tú me perteneces._ Los dedos de Darien se extendieron sobre la garganta palpitante de Serena y le reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras algo oscuro y salvaje refulgía en sus ojos al fijarlos en los de ella.

—Repite eso de nuevo...

—¿Qué?

—Que voy a pertenecerte —murmuró él. Serena se ruborizó y trató de esconder sus ojos, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Tú vas... a pertenecerme —balbuceó ella mientras la mirada penetrante de Darien debilitaba sus piernas.

—Y tú me pertenecerás —replicó él en respuesta—. ¿En cuerpo y alma?

—En cuerpo y alma —suspiró ella. Sus dedos temblorosos acariciaron el rostro del hombre amado, la frente amplia, las cejas, la nariz y la boca—. Todo mío.

— ¿Conoces las palabras que se dicen en la ceremonia de bodas? —preguntó él.

—Amar, honrar y querer...

—Y con mi cuerpo te adoraré —musitó él con fervor. Sus manos la aprisionaron y la acercaron más para cubrirla casi con su cuerpo. Los largos brazos la envolvieron y la apretaron contra el pecho todavía desnudo por lo que las manos de Serena se incrustaron en la espesa mata de vello sobre los músculos calientes—. ¿Te hice gozar realmente aquella mañana?—le preguntó, ronco—. ¿Te proporcioné todo el placer que yo deseaba darte?

—Sí. Oh, sí, Darien. Me hiciste gozar más de lo imaginable.

—Y si no hubiera existido la posibilidad de un hijo —continuó él despacio—, si yo no hubiera perdido la cabeza... ¿lo mismo te casarías conmigo para Navidad?_ Serena vaciló. Él le pedía que admitiera algo que ella tenía miedo de admitir. Podía soportar el amarlo en silencio, pero ¿sería capaz de soportar su compasión si llegara a conocer su verdad? Volvió a vacilar, rígida contra el cálido cuerpo de Darien. El la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro observándola con detenimiento. —Te necesito —le dijo él—. Tengo que saberlo. ¿Te estoy obligando a llevar a cabo una unión que no deseas?

—Y-yo te deseo y quiero mucho —dijo ella.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no es lo que te pregunté. —Le retiró el cabello rebelde de las mejillas y de las sienes. — Serena, yo puedo forzarte a decírmelo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Todo lo que tengo que hacer es desvestirte y comenzar a acariciarte. Entonces, tú me dirías todo, ¿no es verdad?_ Serena tragó saliva.

—Probablemente —admitió ella—. Pero te despreciaría.

—Entonces, no me incites a hacerlo. Contéstame._ Ella cerró los ojos.

— ¿También me despojarás de mi orgullo?

—En un buen matrimonio no hay mucho lugar para el orgullo —le recordó él—. El casamiento es un compromiso. Necesita de dos personas que se comprometen a dar y recibir en la misma medida. Vamos, Serena, cuéntame. Si no tuvieras miedo de estar embarazada, ¿te casarías conmigo?

— ¿Querrías casarte conmigo si no estuvieras preocupado por la posibilidad de haberme embarazado? —Serena le devolvió la pregunta sin darle respiro. El se inclinó y le rozó los labios con una ternura inusual.

—Te querría —comenzó él con voz apasionada—, aunque fueras estéril para siempre. Te querría aunque fueras ciega y sorda e inerme. —Sus brazos la apretaron más. — Quiero hijos de ti, pero ellos no tienen nada que ver con los motivos que me llevan a desear casarme contigo._ Ella contuvo el aliento al percibir el tono de su voz. Enredó los dedos en la mata de vello que cubría el pecho fornido presionándolos y tironeándolos con sensualidad al tiempo que las palabras comenzaban a tomar sentido en su cerebro.

— ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—Yo te pregunté primero._ Serena se estiró y presionó sus labios dulcemente contra los de Darien, abriéndolos, incitándolos a que siguiera su ejemplo. La punta de su lengua trazó la curva del fino labio superior, para seguir luego por el inferior ligeramente más grueso. Darien, incapaz de soportar tanta tortura, clavó sus dedos en la cintura de Serena.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeña brujita? —gruñó él.

—Te estoy demostrando por qué quiero casarme contigo —murmuró ella, traviesa—. Te adoro. Amo tu cuerpo. Amo tus ojos y tu nariz y esa pequeña arruga entre los ojos. Amo la forma en que te ves sin ropa y la manera en que me besas...

—Di las palabras, Serena —insistió él—. Oh, Dios, dime las palabras... ¡Las necesito tanto!

—Te amo, Darien —exhaló ella en su boca percibiendo con asombro el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo enorme de Darien y la oleada posesiva que se adueñó de sus brazos al envolverla por completo—. Te amo tanto que hasta me hace sufrir.

—Querida — susurró él, inclinándose.

Abrió la boca contra la de ella encajando exactamente en el quicio que dejaban los labios entreabiertos, tomando posesión lenta y decidida de toda su boca. Serena lo sintió moverse tendiéndola sobre el sofá mientras él también hacía lo propio, fundiéndose en un abrazo mientras se besaban lenta, cariñosamente, como no lo habían hecho nunca.

—Sólo me llamas querida cuando... hacemos el amor —susurró ella.

—Puedo encontrar otras palabras si así lo deseas —respondió él—. Cariño, dulzura, pedacito de cielo, corazón, mía... mi amor.

— Me-me gusta la última —murmuró ella. Darien frotó la nariz contra el rostro de Serena.

— ¿También tú lo quieres oír? ¿Qué te amo?

— ¿De veras?—musitó ella, incapaz casi de respirar al mirarlo, esperando contra toda esperanza, necesitándolo.

—Desesperadamente —admitió él clavando la vista en los ojos celestes como buscando en ellos lo que ya ardía en los suyos—. Desesperadamente. Como una criatura de quince. Desde el día en que al abrir la puerta de mi oficina te vi de pie frente a mí hace casi dos años.

—Oh, Darien —estalló ella, ocultando el rostro en la garganta del hombre amado.

—No he tenido ni una mujer desde ese día —le susurró él al oído—. Nada hasta ese día en la bañera. Ni siquiera lo intenté, Serena; no existía nadie más que tú para mí. Nadie. Te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo...

—Y yo también te he amado todo este tiempo. —Serena gimió. — Hice como que vivía, pero todo el tiempo pensaba que me odiabas. Y cuando descubrí que tú eras el hermanastro de Yaten, estuve convencida de que me habías traído para vengarte de mí.

—Cuando yo descubrí que eras la hermana de Mina me volví loco tratando de inventar excusas para traerte aquí —confesó él—. Cuando por fin conseguí que Yaten pensara invitarte junto con Mina para que nos hicieran una visita, tuve que esforzarme por parecer indiferente. Pero lo alenté a cada paso. Quería tenerte aquí conmigo hasta que pudiera probar tu cercanía. Y luego, la única manera de retenerte a mi lado fue demostrar rencor y deseos de venganza. Chantaje, intimidaciones, culpa... mi Dios. ¡Los subterfugios que utilicé para impedir que me abandonaras!

—Seducirme —agregó ella, suspirando.

—Eso no lo planeé —dijo él, riendo—. Pero me pareció tan absolutamente natural en ese entonces, tan correcto. Fuiste mi primera virgen, ¿lo sabías?_ Ella giró para mirarlo con ojos sonrientes y acercarse más.

—En realidad, no sé si estar celosa de todas esas mujeres con las que adquiriste tu experiencia o si debo estar agradecida a ellas. Lo hiciste todo maravilloso para mí.

—Me sucedió exactamente lo mismo —respondió él alisándole el cabello—. Jamás le había hecho el amor a una mujer de la que estuviera enamorado hasta entonces. —Rió con dulzura. — Pude haberte protegido, pero no lo hice. Ansiaba la amenaza de un hijo, quería un hijo tuyo. Por lo menos, así lo creí. Esperaba que el temor te llevara a aceptar y responder con un sí cuando te formulara la pregunta. Y lo logré._ Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No, no fue así —lo corrigió ella—. Si no te hubiera amado como te amo, hubiera dicho que no a pesar de los riesgos. Pero tú me estabas ofreciendo el paraíso. ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo?_ Darien posó la manaza sobre el estómago de Serena con ademán posesivo.

— ¿Te disgustaría estar embarazada tan pronto?

—Aún no, estamos seguros —le recordó ella. Él le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Lo estaremos para Navidad —susurró él, voluptuoso, moviéndose contra el cuerpo de Serena para que descubriera el apetito que lo devoraba—. Podía contenerme mientras no estaba seguro de ti. Pero ahora que lo estoy, te deseo más que nunca. Y ya habrás comprendido que no aceptaré un no por respuesta, ¿verdad?_ Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él volvió a sacarle la camisa.

—La puerta...

—La cerré con llave cuando entramos. Tranquilízate, querida. Esta vez será todo lo que ambos queremos y esperamos que sea. No es impensado, ni es un impulso. Serás mía por el resto de nuestras vidas. —Mientras él susurraba estas palabras, le sacaba lentamente la camisa dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Darien la miró con ojos francamente admirativos, aprendiendo como de memoria cada línea y curva en medio del silencio que siguió.

—Las luces... —protestó ella, ruborizada bajo su mirada fija.

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que nunca había hecho el amor en la oscuridad? —murmuró él inclinándose para rozar con los labios la dulce curva de los senos. Serena enredó sus manos en el cabello oscuro al quedar sin aliento por las nuevas sensaciones que él le hacía experimentar. La lentitud que no había sido posible aquella mañana salvaje.

—Y yo jamás había hecho el amor —respondió ella, divertida.

—Y yo no podía esperar —recordó él, también divertido—. Estaba tan sediento de ti, tan enamorado de ti... Solía permanecer en vela por las noches pensando cómo sería, cómo te excitaría para hacerlo más dulce y tierno por ser la primera vez..._ Serena se apretó contra él, encantada con el roce del cabello de Darien sobre la barbilla cuando él dibujaba figuras extrañas con los labios y la lengua sobre la piel aterciopelada de sus senos. El cuerpo de Serena se alzó como invitándolo.

—Fue muy dulce —susurró ella—. A pesar de cubrir mi cuerpo de magullones.

—A mí también —aseguró él—. Ayúdame. Aquí._ Darien le guió los dedos hasta el cinturón de sus pantalones y observó cómo se ruborizaba al tantear con torpeza mientras le brillaban los ojos con malicia.

— ¿En el sofá? —preguntó ella, insegura.

—Es más blando que el suelo —observó él—. A menos que...— Echó una mirada hacia la gruesa alfombra que estaba frente al hogar y levantó una ceja, sugestivamente—. ¿Bien?

La idea de esa suavidad debajo de su espalda le cosquilleó por todo el cuerpo. Retuvo el aliento y él leyó la respuesta en sus ojos. Darien se levantó despojándose del resto de la ropa antes de sacarle la que aún tenía puesta Serena y la llevó hasta la alfombra. Ella se hundió en la muelle espesura voluptuosamente al sentirla a su alrededor y observó a Darien al remover el fuego del hogar antes de tenderse a su lado. El sonrió al ver la curiosidad que mostraban los ojos de Serena y el gozo que revelaban.

— ¿Otra primera vez? —murmuró él apoyado en el codo rozándole apenas el cuerpo con el suyo y haciéndola desear aún más sus caricias—. Por lo que puedo apreciar, los hombres desnudos no estaban en la lista de cosas familiares para ti.

—Creí haber mencionado eso antes —replicó ella—. Oh, Darien, debes ser el hombre más magnífico.

—Tú misma puedes pasar por una adorable estatua griega —respondió él admirando su cuerpo esbelto—. Serena —continuó mientras deslizaba sus dedos por cada curva y montículo del cuerpo femenino—. Te deseo más de lo que podría expresar con palabras. Quiero envejecer junto a ti. Quiero que tus hijos sean míos. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, adorándote, amándote...

—Siento lo mismo con respecto a ti —respondió ella. Movió las piernas para acercar su cuerpo más contra él sonriendo ante la reacción involuntaria, la súbita tensión bajo el calor de sus músculos poderosos—. Haz que dure... mucho tiempo —le susurró al tiempo que alzaba las manos para enredar en ellas y tironear los vellos del pecho viril—. Haz que esta vez dure para siempre.

La respiración de Darien se tornó irregular y jadeante. Una pierna fornida se insinuó sobre las de Serena y una mano cálida le aplanó el vientre antes de empezar a realizar sobre su cuerpo nuevos movimientos hasta entonces desconocidos para ella. Serena gritó sin poder contenerse, temblando de placer mientras se miraban a los ojos, extasiados y ella clavaba sus uñas en la carne dura de Darien. El sonrió, triunfante.

—Supón, que te diga exactamente lo que voy a hacerte —susurró él, inclinándose para pellizcarle los labios con los suyos—. Y cómo lo llevaré a cabo —agregó, riendo por lo bajo cuando ella se arqueaba y gemía violentamente—. Oh, sí, mi adorada, es hermoso, ¿no es así? Y esto es sólo el principio, sólo la punta del iceberg.

—Darien —exclamó ella colgándose del cuello, atrayéndolo con fuerza, sus ojos suplicantes y todo su cuerpo ardiendo de pies a cabeza bajo las caricias exquisitas con que Darien la torturaba hasta el delirio—. ¡Te amo, te amo con locura!

—Yo también te amo —respondió él en un susurro—. Amo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, cada curva, cada línea... Con mi cuerpo te adoraré. Aquí es donde comienza nuestro matrimonio, aquí y ahora, con tanta seguridad como si el contrato matrimonial ya estuviera firmado, las sortijas en su lugar y dichos los votos. Eres mía y soy tuyo y ésta es nuestra hora.

—Para amar y para querer —jadeó ella con ojos que despedían destellos apasionados—. En la enfermedad y la salud... todos los días de mi vida. Mi querido. ¡Mi amor!

El la tranquilizó, la apaciguó, la trajo de regreso desde la cima a la que había llegado y cuando ella ya estaba serena, él volvió a comenzar desde el principio, hablándole con voz grave y pausada y ardiente, mirándola con ojos casi negros por la pasión y el amor mientras le susurraba explícitamente lo que iría haciendo para llevarla al gozo supremo. Y entonces, con paciencia infinita y torturante minuciosidad, con sus manos y su boca y su cuerpo, él la llevó a la cumbre máxima de la locura y de la consumación. Y, ella sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba, subía, volaba hacia el sol desnudo mientras la habitación y el mundo y la realidad, todo, hacía explosión dentro de sí por el gozo de amar y ser amada.

Minutos más tarde, temblorosa aún, seguía pegada a él, con la mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho cálido y húmedo; el brazo de Darien rodeándola, su boca acariciándole los ojos, la nariz y la curva sonriente de los labios, calmándolos.

—Nunca entendí lo que era una entrega total hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida —murmuró él, indolente—. Ahora, todo tiene sentido. Una mujer. Hijos. Un hogar. Todo eso tiene sentido.

— ¿No dicen, acaso, que las muchachitas buenas quedan embarazadas la primera vez? —preguntó ella, soñolienta y desperezándose. El rió.

— ¡Muy bien! Tú eres buena, de acuerdo —musitó él, volviéndose a ella—. Demasiado buena. Ven aquí...

—Pero, no puedes... —comenzó ella hasta que él se movió y ella comprobó que realmente él podía.

—Yo no sé qué clase de libros has estado leyendo, cariño —murmuró él mientras se apoderaba de su boca—. Pero, sí, ciertamente es posible... como estás a punto de comprobar. Tócame... sí, ¡justamente... como... lo haces! ¡Por Dios, Serena! —exclamó él y ella se rindió inmediatamente a sus requerimientos mientras él la guiaba, la preparaba, la atormentaba con caricias amorosas lentas y acompasadas que la hicieron olvidar casi por completo el acto de amor recién consumado hasta que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que adherirse a él, y morderse los gritos apremiantes que dejaba exhalar en suspiros junto a la boca de Darien. Y entonces, ella también comprendió, por fin, por qué los franceses lo llamaban la pequeña muerte, la muerte más maravillosa y hermosa que se pudiera imaginar...

* * *

La doble boda fue una fantasía en blanco y encaje y luz suave con el árbol de Navidad de la iglesia brillando a la derecha del altar cuando Serena recibió la sortija de Darien y Mina a su lado, recibía la de Yaten. Lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por las mejillas de Serena que las dejó caer sin vergüenza alguna al aceptar a su marido ante los ojos del mundo con las manos unidas y mirándolo con ojos de adoración.

El órgano tocó la marcha nupcial mientras ellos salían por el pasadizo de la nave central detrás de Yaten y de Mina. Serena saludó con la mano a su padre que se encontraba sentado junto a Gaia, en el instante en que abandonaba la pequeña iglesia.

—Démonos a la fuga —dijo Yaten a su hermanastro cuando los invitados se apiñaron alrededor y un grupo de jóvenes se adelantó llevando gallardetes y latas vacías, comenzando entonces la inevitable lluvia de arroz para desearles felicidad eterna.

Darien, riendo alegremente, condujo a Serena hasta su nuevo Ferrari y la ubicó en el asiento al lado del volante subiendo él inmediatamente después a su lugar. Apenas si tuvieron tiempo suficiente para despedirse de Mina y de Yaten antes de enfilar el auto hacia Charleston donde pasarían su luna de miel. Darien tomó la mano de su mujer con todo el cariño que sentía por ella, transmitiéndoselo en un apretón caluroso. Ya se hallaban bien lejos del tránsito pesado de la ciudad.

— ¿Feliz? —preguntó él, sereno.

—Delirantemente feliz —exclamó ella al tiempo que lo miraba con el rostro bañado de dicha—. Te amo.

—Te amo, mi vida. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también. —Ella se recostó en el asiento, sonriendo. Darien le acarició la palma de la mano con el pulgar y la miró de reojo.

—Serena, han pasado seis semanas —le recordó sonriendo con malicia.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y ¿bien? Vamos brujita... —insistió él apretándole la mano—. ¡Cuéntame las novedades!_ Serena giró en el asiento y recogió una pierna debajo del blanco vestido.

—Lo siento mucho, mi amor —dio ella con dulzura—. Sinceramente no sé nada aún.

—Siempre estuve convencido de que las mujeres eran las únicas que podían saberlo.

—Sí, pero tú cuentas tus seis semanas desde la vez de la bañera caliente —musitó ella—. Yo las cuento desde la alfombra frente al hogar encendido —agregó ella, arrebolada, recordando ese único momento de locura incontenible después del cual habían luchado por mantenerse separados hasta que las sortijas estuvieran en su lugar.

—Ah —exclamó él echándole un vistazo con una luz maliciosa destellando en sus ojos oscuros—. Y ya que hablamos de vigor. Creo que aquella noche demostré el mío.

—Puede que también hayas demostrado y confirmado tu virilidad al mismo tiempo —respondió ella, riendo—. Algo que debió haber ocurrido, no ocurrió y sí justamente después de haber rodado por la escalera.

—Tú no me lo habías dicho —acusó él. Ella sonrió, picara.

—Querido, una mujer debe utilizar todas sus armas —le recordó ella—. Yo te amaba, pero tenía miedo de que al decírtelo, te echaras atrás con respecto a la boda. Al menos, hasta la noche en el estudio...

— ¡Tú, pequeña brujita! —la acusó él de nuevo—. ¡Tú me sedujiste a sabiendas!

—Mira quién habla —replicó ella, segura de sí misma—. Yo necesitaba un poco de seguridad._ Darien llevó la mano de Serena hasta sus labios y la besó.

—Aguarda hasta que lleguemos a Charleston y verás —amenazó Darien, divertido.

—Haré todo lo posible, mi vida —prometió ella, púdicamente y su sonrisa contenía todas las promesas del mundo—. ¡Oh, Darien Chiba, te amo horrorosamente!

—Yo también te amo con delirio, señora Chiba —respondió él con dulzura—. ¡Cuántas bendiciones tenemos que contar en nuestro haber estas Navidades!

—Algo incalculable, todo un Potosí —dijo ella.

Sonrió contenta mientras observaba el largo camino que llegaba al horizonte y sentía la mano de su marido alrededor de la suya; esa mano grande y cálida que apretaba fuertemente la suya pequeña y frágil. Serena no necesitaría regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad este año.

Ya había recibido el mejor de todos... el amor.


End file.
